Tied to Fire
by The Simply Mad
Summary: As she was talking my newly acquired heart sped up. "So we're." I motioned between us. She nodded. "Tied together." "And that means… what?" I asked trying to slow down my unfamiliar organ. "I have absolutely no idea." She stated cheerily
1. Don't Play with Fire

Tied to Fire

An Ever Change Zero Production  
Written by The Simply Mad

**Epic 1:**** Don't Play with ****Fire**** is Good Advice, Why Didn't I ****Listen ****To It?**

When I first got the idea to give him a heart, by way of anchoring it to mine, it seemed like a good idea. I mean, it wasn't fair to him to not at least _try_ it, and really one little sliver of my heart wasn't going to do _that_ much damage right? _Wrong_!

Everyone warns you against playing with fire, but tying…no _chaining _yourself to it, is worse. I'm not even sure how he came to land in _my _lap in the first place! I just, sorta, stumbled upon him one day, literally!

Our meeting _really_ should have been a warning to me I suppose. When you're in the middle of a desperate fight for your life against a sudden infestation of Heartless the _last _thing you really want is to suddenly find yourself staring up at the sky because you tripped over some moron in a big black coat laying face down on the ground. My instant reaction was to yell at him for being, as noted above, a moron in a big black coat laying face down on the ground. The~n I noticed he wasn't _moving_ and the Heartless were getting a _touch _to close for comfort, so now there was a decision before me. To run like hell and abandon him, or to stay and protect the MBBCLFDG [I've said it twice people figure it out!] I will tell you all now, I am an _incredibly _decisive person; I am _the most _decisive person in the world! Give me an option I'll answer you quick, prompt, and without a doubt.

You may now _drown_ in the _river _of sarcasm I just created. Yes, all that was sarcasm, I use it a lot. In reality I am just about as decisive as a… really, undecisive-thing. Fear my creative metaphor. However, what I lack in decision making skills I make up for in an _annoyingly _loud conscious, which proceeded to inform me, that if I just left the MBBCLFDG to die, I would feel horribly, _horribly_ guilty. So, I proceeded to stand my ground and defend him, reducing the barrage of Heartless to little puffs of black soot-stuff, rather, _noisily_ I might add. Which is why I began to wonder if I had just defended a corpse. He hadn't even twitched during the little scrap.

I crouched down beside him, scowling over my knees, and my hands resting on top of them. He didn't _seem _to be breathing. I poked him. He wasn't stiff like a corpse. I shuffled up to his head and proceeded to search his hood for the side of his neck to check for a pulse. There was none.

"Great." I sighed. "What am I gonna do with a corpse?" I sighed in frustration, sitting back on my heels and biting the pad of my thumb.

"Normally you bury them." Normally I am not a jumpy person, but when someone that is dead, which a lack of heart beat _generally _indicates, starts _talking? _I'd say that's good reason to be spooked; even more when they start _moving_. Which he was. I reacted by falling backwards and scooting back a little ways. He sat up pushing the hood back off his face.

"Ouch! What are you trying to do, blind people!" _Apparently_ the idea of a living corpse wasn't enough of a fright to scare me out of making a comment about the color of his hair. It was red, a shade of red to _end_ all shades of red. I think _tomatoes _would turn green over that brilliant of a shade of red! "Okay, zombie with the blinding hair…" I squinted at him; he was looking at me, right in the eyes with a little arch of one brow. His eyes made me lose my train of thought. Not like that's a monumental accomplishment, _butterflies _make me lose my train of thought. But, they were, are, whatever, this beautiful shade of green; however, there was something, um, off about them, like something was missing. "Ba…umm…" I stuttered. His brow lifted a little more. "Stop staring at me!" I snapped pressing my back into a tree. "It's unnerving!"

One corner of his mouth curled up into a smirk. "Pretty girl, alone, with a stranger, yeah that would be unnerving." He said, but obliged my command to stop staring and got all the way to his feet.

"Da…um…" I stammered pulling one knee up to my chest as I looked up at him.

He snickered, apparently amused by my lack of vocabulary, and held a gloved hand out to me. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

I accepted the help he offered taking his hand, one much bigger then mine I might add. "Okay…" I trailed off not sure how to answer that. Come _on _how many people ask you that right off the bat? He pulled me to my feet easily, _really _easily, I don't think I did anything, just suddenly I was on my feet, and he was _still_ towering over me. "Moron, Zombie, Tomato-Axel-person," I waved my hand a little in a dismissive nature. "How are you rhythmless and still vertical?" I asked looking up at him.

Again he raised one brow at me. "You know the _polite_ thing to do when someone gives you their name, you give them yours." He stated.

I snorted. "You are crazy if you think I'm gonna give some Zombie person my name _just _because he gave me his." I sneered folding my arms over my chest.

He smirked. "Smart little girl." My eye twitched. Little? Okay, yes, admittedly when it came to him I was lacking in the height department. If he had meant it that way I would accept it gracefully, but it did _not _sound like he was talking vertical measurement here.

"Just answer the question Tomato Zombie." I ordered flatly.

"Nobody." Was his answer, and regrettably it took me several moments to process. Then it clicked. I took a step backwards.

Nobodies, as in the white husks that were left behind when a person lost their heart. Nobodies, were a more recent addition to the threats invading my world. I had only run across the ones called 'Dusks', but there had been rumors of a group of humanoid Nobodies who commanded the lesser ones called Organization XIII, and that these Nobodies were working towards some goal or another, and were pretty means-to-an-end about it.

He must have sensed my sudden change in emotion from agitation to fear, 'cause his eyes softened, an amazing feat given what he was. "Don't worry, I'm not part of the Organization anymore. Got no reason to hurt you." He smiled, scaringly convincingly, with a shrug.

"Please tell me you're not psychic." I murmured the sound of my voice much thinner then I wanted it to be.

"Nah, just very good at reading body language." He chuckled.

I nodded slowly, and said words I really wish I had considered more carefully. "Okay, Axel, I'm Arienn." I said holding my hand out to him. Those simple words would pull me into a relationship that was just impossible to anticipate.


	2. Really Didn't Think This One Through…

**Epic 2: ****Really**** Didn't**** Think This One ****Through****…**

"Hey, Axel." I leaned over the back of the couch my hollow roommate of the last month was lounging on. "I was thinking." He briefly raised his green eyes to me from the book he was reading before looking back down to the print.

"Did it hurt?" he asked, not bothering to feign interest.

I rolled my eyes and continued as if he hadn't said a thing. "What if we just snag one of those hearts that magically appear when we kill Heartless and stuff it into that hole in you?" I asked tapping my finger against the air over the left side of his chest.

Axel shook his head. "No good. Even if we could get it to go in, it wouldn't stay." He stated still not giving any physical indication that he was paying _any_ attention to me. "It has no reason to."

"Dang." I sighed dropping my chin to my folded arms on the back of the sofa. "Wonder if there's some way to _give_ it a reason." I mused. I heard movement and looked over at him. He had sat up so his face was incredibly close to mine.

"Why are you suddenly concerning yourself with this, Arienn?" He asked watching me intently.

I leaned away from him a little. I hated when he invaded my space like that. "It's not _that_ sudden MBBC." I sneered, testing to see if I could lean any further back without losing my balance and falling over. I didn't gain much. "I've been thinking about this for some time."

He continued to stare into my face for a while before settling back down into a lounge, and returned to his book. "Don't worry about it."

I scowled at him, relieved however that he had given me back my breathing space. "Don't you want a heart?" I asked leaning further over the back of the couch, just to make sure we were on the same page here.

"Incapable of it." He stated monotone, not acknowledging my presence again. "Desire is an emotion."

I glared at him; he was being all illusive and difficult. I lifted myself up so I was sitting on the back for a moment before swinging my legs over. I crouched over his chest pulling the top of the tome down. I peered at him over my hands, silently _demanding_ his attention be sacrificed to me not a stack of paper and ink. I wanted to be able to look him in the eyes, every once and a while they would betray something a hint of phantom emotion. You know when someone loses a limb the mind tells you it itches even though it's not there? Axel gets those with emotions I think. Even though _he _can't feel, his head remembers.

"Aren't you _curious_?" I asked. That question he couldn't use that damn heartless excuse on. We'd been through it before, and curiosity was a frame of _mind_ not an emotion of the _heart_.

He leaned his head against his fist looking at me with a smirk. "Is this that survivors' guilt thing?" He asked. "You have a heart so you feel guilty because I don't?"

"No!" I protested standing. "Just curious." I mumbled stepping off the couch and walked away. There just _had _to be a way to anchor a heart down so he could keep it.

I sat cross legged on my bed that night, absently gnawing on the pad of my thumb, my mind working on a thousand different ways at once. It was nagging at me. The more time I spent with Axel the more it _bothered_ me that he was a Nobody. I sighed leaning back against one hand laying the other over my chest, feeling the gentle throb of the organ my friend lacked. Yes. I viewed my MBBC as a friend, though I understood that he couldn't _really_ consider me as, well anything really, I suppose. I understood. He understood. We understood. There was an understanding between us. Though he didn't seem to understand my drive to get him a heart, heck _I _didn't even get it. I guess it's just in my nature to want to fix things. No matter how impossible it seems. I sighed and swiveled around to lie down, staring up at my ceiling for an indeterminable amount of time. I closed my eyes and listened. Mostly to the beating of my heart, given hearts had been the focus of my attention for the entirety of the month. He _needed_ to be whole, to do that he needed what I had. . . what I . . . had. That's when I got _the _idea.

"Hey!" I greeted, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice. His green eyes snapped up and he glared at me.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

I ignored the question, and the fact he sounded like my father. "Answer me honestly." He arched an eye brow. "Do, you, _want_ a heart?" I asked carefully emphasizing the question. "And don't give me the heartless crap."

He stared at me, confused, then shook his head. "Arienn," I knew what was coming, it had that parental 'We've-been-through-this-before' tone.

I shook my head. "Just answer!" I demanded.

There was silence, for a moment while he stared levelly at me in consideration. "Yes, but…"

"Da-up-ma-ch!" I stuttered holding my finger up to his lips. He closed his mouth, amazingly enough. "I found a way." His eyes widened and I pulled my other hand out from behind my back. As I held the heart out to him, his eyes widened even further, "Ha~ppy Birthday Axel!" I sang shoving it into his chest. It went in.

I blinked up at him.

He blinked down at me.

We blinked at one another.

I took two steps back to have a better look at his face. "Soz," I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "How do you feel?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.

Axel closed his eyes. "I…" Suddenly he lurched forward hand gripping his chest. I am _no_ doctor, but I know what pain looks like. He fell forward onto his knees; from the sound of it he was having hard time breathing…wait breathing? He never had to _breathe_ before. Did he? Wow I pay attention.

"Axel!" I took a step towards him, and just as suddenly as it hit him, I felt pain. My chest constricted, and every beat of my heart hurt, though it hadn't _changed_ it hurt. My head hurt to. I felt overwhelmed and blacked out.


	3. The Game Changes

**Epic 3: ****The ****Game**** Changes When ****Emotions ****Come Into Play . . .**

"Axel!" Have you ever woken up with the feeling of breath on your face and neck? It's an insane tingling feeling that stifles air, and constricts the chest, know what I mean? Take that feeling and amplify it by _ten_. "Axel! Wake Up!" It was strange to go from hearing words to hearing her _voice_. "Come _on_ Moron!" I opened my eyes, and stared up at her. Her simple ash-grey eyes looked confused and worried. It was an almost irresistible opportunity. I pushed some of her brick red hair away from my face. It tickled.

_Weirdest_. Sensation. _Ever_.

"This is kinda awkward." I turned my head away from her, closing my eyes.

"Eh?" She cocked her head, causing more of the spicy-sweet-floral scent of her hair to hit me again. Know how I said _almost _irresistible earlier? Yeah, she was steadily making the 'almost' piece of that statement obsolete. I looked pointedly back at her. She stared back oblivious for a moment, before it clicked in her head. I saw the change in her eyes and instantly regretted bringing it up. "Oh." She said, sitting back on her heels. I sighed and sat up running a hand through my hair.

"So…" I looked over at her again, as she stuffed her hands into the kangaroo pockets of her sweatshirt, I just now noticed she always wore. "How do you feel?" she asked.

I stared, having _no _idea how to answer that. "I…have no idea."

She mimicked my scowl. "I _guess_ that makes sense. You're probably a tad overwhelmed." She got up, by way of pulling her feet under her in a hop-like movement, which jerked her hair forward into her face, then straightened tossing her dark red hair back over her shoulders.

I laid a hand over my chest, feeling the pulse. I looked up at her. "How?" She smiled sheepishly shifting her weight back and to one side, one hand on her hip the other scratching the back of her head.

"Well…" she sighed dropping her hand back to her side. "I was thinking 'bout it, how you said a heart won't stay without a reason? And that mine stays. So, my logic was, if I put a little fragment of my heart into another heart and visa versa, maybe, it would stay." As she was talking my newly acquired heart sped up.

"So we're." I motioned between us.

She nodded. "Tied together."

"And that means… what?" I asked trying to slow down my unfamiliar organ.

"I have absolutely _no _idea." She stated cheerily grasping her hands behind her back.

Palm. Face.

"How idiotic can you be!" I stood looking down at her. "Jumping head long into something without knowing the consequences?"

She folded her arms over her chest raising one brow at me. "You _could _just say 'thank you' you know."

Palm-face.

"Why didn't you find out what this would entail _before _hand?" I demanded stepping towards her.

Arienn made an annoyed snarl. "What? You think I could have just hopped _online_ and looked up side effects or something? It's not like this has ever been done before!" She protested.

Palm. Face…_again_.

"So we have absolutely _no _idea what we've gotten ourselves into?"

"Pretty-much-yeah. It's a learn-as-we-go situation!" She beamed. I groaned. "Hey-hey! It's not that bad!" She pouted.

I glared at her. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" I asked causing her to scowl in return.

"Well I _was_." She folded her arms over her chest. "'Till I found out that having a heart made you no fun…"

"Hey!"

"Guess your personality doesn't match your hair." She jeered. She was messing with me. I could hear the smirk she was hiding behind that scowling pout creeping along the edges of her voice. It was a challenge… I don't let challenges go unanswered. It's just not in my nature. I smirked leaning in.

"Oh, I can keep you entertained…" I murmured. The element of fire has always been associated with passion, need I go on?

Arienn instantly took a step back, a reaction I had anticipated. "You can just stop that little locomotive twisted-fire-starter-friend." She commanded jabbing a finger into my face.

I held my hands up in defense. "You brought it up."

"_No~_, I simply commented on you not seeing the _enjoyment_ of an unknown experience!" She protested.

"I can think of a few unknown experiences we could _investigate_…" I smirked as her cheeks turned the most appealing shade of cherry red. I have no idea what it is, but blushing just seemed to be highly appealing. Maybe it was more so because it was _Arienn_.

She sputtered for a moment before regaining her composure. "I'm going to write this off as a side affect of suddenly acquiring a heart and restrain myself from killing you deader then you were." She stated turning on heel and walking away.

I smirked and watched her for a moment before following. Somehow this little thing between us had turned into a relationship of some sort, though calling it a game seemed to be more appropriate, and I'd just won the first match…


	4. I'm Beating Him

**Epic 4: ****I'm ****Beating**** Him, But ****Hey****, Who's Keeping ****Score****… Oh Wait,**** I**** Am…**

Three days.

It had taken some serious adjustment, going from living with a Nobody to a Somebody. I had to re-evaluate some of the habits I had when handling _Nobody_ Axel, such as not locking my bedroom door at night. When he was heartless he was pretty safe, a whole new story now…Especially after that first little conversation of ours! Come _on_, really, what girl would seriously let that slide?

. . . Please . . . just don't answer that. . .

_Anyway_, within the three days of the MBBC's new existence it had been _anything_ but boring. So, yes, I stuck my foot in my mouth on that one; and no, the entertainment has not come from what the idiot first suggested. Don't get your hopes up. The 'entertainment' has come from the fact that we fight… all the time, like siblings. I might add that, I'm in the lead.

However, where I'm winning with _arguing_ I find the need to escape and take out some frustration.

About four years ago I discovered a rather peculiar trait about myself; an ability that makes me able to take care of the Heartless that come lurking around every once and a while. I've been working hard to get a firm grip on it fully, going out to a little isolated clearing a short walk from my house. It's a good place to get away from _him_.

Or so I thought. "What are you doing out here?"

The sudden presence of Tomato-man startled me; I tend to react semi-_dangerously _when startled. I twisted around slicing the fan in my hand through the air. Creating a crescent-shaped band of air, fortunately with _impact_ power rather then _slicing_, that crashed against the MBBC.

Axel and I stared at each other; his arm still raised against my accidental attack, some sort of circular weapon with sharp daggers attached to it as a shield. He lowered his arm still holding his silver and red weapon. "That was wind." He stated, though he looked confused.

"U-huh." I answered with a little nod of my head.

"You did that?" I had a hard time telling if that was a question or a statement.

"U-huh." I answered again in the same manner.

"You have wind powers." That was a statement, however…

"Uh-huh," Three times the charm.

"But you don't use lances?"

"No." I frowned confused. What did _lances_ have to do with _wind_ abilities? "I use fans." I stated holding up the simple fan I used. "What do…"

He shook his head as if dislodging a thought. "Nothing."

I frowned at him then down at his wheel o' daggers thing. "Where did _that_ come from?" I asked pointing at it.

He held the… _thing_ up. "This?"

I nodded. "How'd you get it?"

He smirked. "Like this." he held out his other hand to the side fire flickered into life circling around his hand forming a second dagger wheel. It was quite cool to watch admittedly, though what intrigued me more was.

"Fire?" I looked up at his face again. "You control fire?"

"Oh yeah, guess you wouldn't know that…" He muttered with a frown. "Yes."

"Well geez, _that_ explains things!"

"Explains what?"

"Why you're so _hot_!"

. . .

Brick wall. Bang. Head. Here.

"So the truth comes out huh?" He purred shouldering one of his circle things, smirking in triumph.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" I exclaimed blushing _much_ to my annoyance. He, in all his smug, arrogant, self-centered . . . him-ness, _laughed_.

"Uh-huh, sure." I glared daggers, willing with all my being for him to drop dead immediately. I acted upon that desire too. Raising my fan over my opposite shoulder briefly before pulling it down sharply sending another band of air at him, _this_ one was a _slicing_ one however.

The MBBC looked over the top of his weapons that he held out at arms length in front of him to shield himself from my attack, for a second time. "Hey now, that's not nice!" he scolded dropping his arms to his side. I glared at him; _nice _was _not _my intent right now. He smirked. "Resorting to violence eh?" he asked spinning one dagger wheel, then the other before getting a firm grip on them shifting one foot back in preparation. "This will be fun."

I. . . won't go into details about the fight that followed, I'll leave it to your imaginations! It'd be simply too complicated to try to write it all out. We did learn, however that a clash of fire and wind results in a call to the fire department.

What? What! Don't look at me like that? Fire, wind, its self explanatory! One inflames the other. . . I really need to find a brick wall now.

Oh yeah, we also learned a little more about what happens when you tie two hearts together, unfortunately.

I had been doing a lot of dodging; Axel has a very aggressive style of fighting. Finally I managed to switch to offensive briefly, clipping Axel across the arm. The damage was not very bad, but it did bleed, and stung. How do I know this?

I drew a breath sharply, winching. I looked down at my arm; it felt like I had been cut, but I hadn't. I looked up at Axel scowling. Where my phantom injury had been was the same place he had been hit by my wind. "Axel wait." He paused looking at me confused.

I don't know what compelled me to try it. I had a sneaking suspicion on what we would discover, and felt a twist of dread over it. I moved fast to keep myself from re-thinking and sliced the razor edge of my fan over my palm, just enough to draw blood.

"Ouch!" Axel twitched jerking his own hand back, shifting the chakram he held in that hand to the other, examining his gloved palm. He blinked rapidly at what I was willing to bet was an undamaged surface, despite the feeling. He looked up at me sharply and I held my bleeding palm out to him. "Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me…" He breathed in disbelief.

"We feel each other's _pain_!"


	5. Mission Impossible

**Epic 5: ****Mission ****Impossible****; Explaining Unidentified ****Male**** Living In ****Big**** Sister's House To ****Protective**** Little ****Sisters****. . .**

There have been many challenges in living with Arienn, she's temperamental as hell! I mean even more than regular females. Why God thought making someone who controls _wind_ a _redhead_ was a good idea, I'll _never _understand. She's stubborn, petty and vindictive. Not to mention the wonderful we-feel-each-others-physical-pain idiosyncrasy. But for all her difficulties, I'd rather have to deal with her then the very angry blonds I'm faced with now.

The day had started out quiet. Arienn had left earlier for the market for groceries, [I should mention that Arienn's idea of 'groceries' is to stalk up on TV dinner, canned spaghetti and garlic toast. She does _not _in _any _way shape or from cook] which left me in the house alone. I didn't mind, it gave my throat a chance to rest before she returned and we got to yelling at each other again.

One moment I was by myself in the house looking for something to read [Arienn has more books then I know what to do with…I'm not sure she knows either.] I turn around and there are two blond girls. Don't ask me how they got in, I'm at a lose.

The stare off was incredibly unnerving. Somehow I got the feeling that they were gonna eat me.

"Who the hell are you?" Blond One, the older looking one, demanded through gritted teeth and a forced crocodile grin. Apparently knowledge of my existence had _not_ been passed along.

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. "Thanks Arienn." Somehow I got the feeling she knew these girls would be here. "Thanks so much."

"Talk!" Blond Two, the younger looking one, snapped. "Or I start disemboweling you." She shifted into a combat stance.

I held my hands up in defense. "Hey-hey, I live here so…"

"You live here?" Blond one questioned, apparently interpreting my requirement to breathe as being done.

"Yes, now…"

"With Arienn?" Or, she was just, I don't know, _ignoring_ me?

I rolled my eyes. "No, with Dorothy and the Cowardly Lion. They're out right now, looking for the Scarecrow." Sarcasm was probably _not _thebest option for handling these obviously protective friends of Arienn, but that's how I am when irritated.

Blond one folded her arms over her chest, sneering at me. "Oh really?" She hissed. "That would make you the _Tinman_, right?"

Head. Wall.

I just _had _to set myself up to be the _heartless _one of the bunch didn't I?

Blond Two sniggered. "I think he rusted a little." She said tapping her temple, whether she was referring to my hair or my mind, I'm not sure.

I recovered. "Nah." I said sticking my hands in my pockets with a smirk. "More like the Wizard of Oz." I grinned.

The two stared at me. I think there reactions meant I won. Someone behind them burst into laugher. "Oh, PUH-lease, Axel! You're hardly _wonderful_"

Arienn.

The unidentified girls turned, giving a clear view of the red head leaning against the kitchen counter arms folded over her chest. I also saw the roll she gave her eyes when she said 'Wonderful', and the smirk on her lips. She'd been there a wile.

"Quite the opposite really." She jeered, grey eyes glittering almost maliciously.

"Ari-nee!" Blond Two exclaimed glomping her followed by Blond One. _That _caught my attention.

Ari…nee? Wasn't Nee a way of saying 'Big Sister'?

Come to think of it, Arienn hadn't really said _anything _about having a family; I guess I kinda always assumed that she was one of those people who had no family…

"So, you really know this guy?" Blond One asked.

Arienn looked up at me, smirking. "I suppose I'll claim him."

She _had _set me up. She had known her sisters were coming to visit and _purposely_ left me to handle them by myself. Remember how I called her petty and vindictive earlier? Yeah well, whatever the next level up is, that's what she really is.

Maybe.

"So who is he?" Blond two asked.

Arienn hesitated momentarily looking up at me. I saw what she was worried about. "I'm a Nobody your sister fixed." I answered flatly folding my arms over my chest.

Arienn glared. "Hamma?" Blond one questioned lifting both brows.

Arienn sighed. "I met Axel a couple months ago." She stated. "He _was _a Nobody." She glared at me emphasizing the past tense of the word. "I found away to remedy that fact." She concluded a little more softy.

"Totally risking her life in the process." I grumbled rolling my eyes.

"What!" The blonds demanded.

"Axel!" Arienn snapped.

"Oops, did I let that slip out?" I sneered back mockingly. Arienn's fingers curled back further into her palm straining the skin on her knuckles turning it white. For a brief moment I really thought she was gonna hit me.

"Ari-nee?" Blond one asked tentatively. Arienn sighed turning to face them, and began explaining what she had done, for me…

I learned something else that day, I really hate the way guilt feels.

"So Blond Two is your sister and Blond One is your friend?" I asked watching her latter that night.

"Jordan and Gwen." She corrected. I wrinkled my nose a little, I had heard the names a few times during the day. I just didn't feel like calling either blond by their proper name. "Yeah, they're going to the collage a few miles out of town. So when they get the opportunity, they come see me." She said running a finger around the rim of her can of Voltage.

I looked up at her. She had such a soft expression, it was very unlike her. I felt the same twist of guilt from earlier. I had really worried those two blonds. They didn't get to see someone dear to them very often, and when they do some stranger tells them she's been doing potentially dangerous things? Yeah, I did real well. I of all people should understand what it's like to be away from your closest friends, worrying about them. That's when it hit me, and I couldn't keep the next words from coming out. "You're…lonely aren't you?"

Her head snapped up to stare at me startled. She stood up. "No!" She protested. "I _like _being alone!" She hissed.

I looked at her, smirking. "Liked" I corrected.

She blinked at me. "P-pardon?" She asked softly.

"Liked, past tense." I repeated. "After all, you're not alone anymore," I met her eyes, still smirking at her guarded gaze, obviously annoyed at my comprehension. "Are you?"

It didn't take her any time to realize what I was saying. A blush feathered her cheeks. "Unfortunately." She hissed a total contrary to what her face told me. "I'm going to bed." She growled walking away.

I think Arienn and I might be a little more alike, then either of us would care to think about.

_Crash _

Both of us looked up at the ceiling as the thudding of someone rolling off it echoed in the silence that _had _been between us. We both went for the door running out, stopping short at the figure collapsed on the ground. I smirked. "Hey look, the Cowardly Lion."

Arienn looked at me confused then back down at the blond who stared up at us in shock.

"I know you!" He proclaimed pointing at me.

I saluted smirking. "Hey…"


	6. Fire, Air, and Water

**Epic 6: Fire****, Air, and Water Makes ****Us**** One Element ****Short ****of Being An ****Episode**** of ****'Avatar'****…**

I am beginning to come under the impression that I am _cursed_. I was doing _fine _on my own. Then Axel happened. Okay, he's annoying but I could live with it. But now we've added a third member.

What woke me up that morning was the sound of someone singing, loudly. I rolled over searching desperately for my Ipod. I was sure I set the sleep timer on it! So _why_ was I hearing singing? I located the little black device and squinted at it in the dim light. 7 am and it had been off. I am _not _an earlier riser; 10 am is _the_ earliest I am willing get up.

My next predicament, the singing in my ears that wasn't my Ipod continued. I was confident it wasn't Axel. The singing was actually _decent_. I rolled on my back not really bothering to move my arm so it draped over my throat. A~nd, Axel didn't seem one for classics, nor _Sign' in the __Rain_for that matter. I closed my eyes thinking.

"Demyx! Knock it off!" Axel shouted, sounding groggy. Apparently he hadn't been awake yet either. Well he was _now_.

Demyx, that's right. The guy who fell from the sky and crash landed on my roof. He was another Nobody, and given how 'friendly' they were to each other. I also ended up giving _him_ a heart as well.

He's tied to Gwen. It was a good fit since both he and Gwen control water. She had volunteered almost instantaneously when I informed her that a second Nobody had showed up.

"Are you gonna give him a heart too?" She had asked, I could hear the anticipation in her voice over the phone.

"Probably. If I can find someone to serve as an Anchor…" I replied playing with the telephone cord.

"I'll do it!" I blinked straightening.

"Gwen…" I began. I could almost hear her shake her head.

"It's the only way you'll convince me Ari." I closed my eyes. "That it's not going to hurt you…" I could have _killed _Axel at that moment!

I rolled out of bed and stuck my head out the door. Axel's door was still closed but Demyx's was open, and empty. I tipped my head, following the merry humming sound. The…Shower? I giggled and took a few more step out, before the door to the bathroom opened and with a rather dramatic puff of steam and the blond boy emerged, wearing jeans and a towel over his head.

He blinked at me and instantly blushed. I cocked my head. "Duh, um, I'm sorry did I wake you up?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah, sorta, what gave it away?" I asked cocking my head, teasing him gently. From what I had seen he was pretty timid, which was also enforced by Axel calling him 'Cowardly Lion'.

"Probably the sweat pants and over sized t-shirt." Speak of the devil. I glared over my shoulder at Axel as he leaned in the door way of his room smirking, as usual. I stuck my tongue out at him before turning back to Demyx.

Dem blinked at me. "So the room I was in…?" He questioned instantly changing the subject.

"You can have it if you like." I told him before jabbing my thumb over my shoulder at Axel. "Tomato-man here has already claimed one. I'm kinda immune to free loaders."

"Hey!" Axel protested. I ignored him.

Demyx looked confused. "Never mind." I shook my head raking my fingers through my tangled hair. "Anyway since I'm up, might as well get _something_ done." I commented mostly to break the silence as I stretched my arms over my head.

Axel arched a brow at me. "What do you intend to do?" he asked. "You're up three hours earlier then normal."

"I know." I stuck my hands into the pockets of my sweatpants. "Maybe I'll actually get some work done today." Axel stared at me blankly. I arched a brow at him. "_Apparently_ it never clicked in your head that you kinda need money to live." I sighed rolling my eyes.

"What exactly do you do?" He asked sounding skeptical with one short red brow arched in reply to mine. "It's not like you leave on a regular basis, so it's obviously not an office job."

I gagged. "_Please_ do you really thing _I _could survive an _office_?" I demanded.

"The red-haired wind user in a little cubical? Let's think about this…" he mocked tapping his temple.

"She'd die."

Both of us stared at Demyx before Axel laughed. "Jeez Arienn, the guy barely knows you and he already knows that much."

Demyx grinned rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "It was more the way _you_ described her."

"Red-headed wind user?" I asked frowning. "It's a little vague." I commented cocking my head.

"Well, that and Axel can actually _stand_ to be around you for long periods of time. That in-of-itself," Demyx smiled going to his room "speaks volumes." He concluded closing the door behind him.

I blinked at Axel. "What, the heck, was _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked

Axel shrugged and went back into his room leaving me confused and wondering if Demyx was aware of something I wasn't.


	7. Art, Pizza, Rain, Milkshakes and Music

**Epic 7: Art, ****Pizza, Rain, ****Milkshakes**** and Music. **

** I**actually did manage to get some work done that day. The two boys left me alone, keeping one another company. From the bits of the conversations I caught they were talking about their time in their mysterious Organization XIII, that Axel refused to speak about.

Unfortunately, I found myself in need of some supplies. My white paint was gone, I was critically low on ultramarine and, one of my brushes was mysteriously missing.

After a desperate search for my hoard of paints and brushes, which when located turned up empty I had to surrender myself to a trip into town. "Well dang, looks like I need to go to town." I sighed getting up off the floor, brushing out invisible dust, before beginning another search for a sweatshirt among the piles of clothes on my 'text desk'.

I'm not a particularly messy person, but I'm not particularly neat either. Everything isn't always put away, per-say, but everything has a pile it gets chucked into. I know where things are, and that's what really counts anyway. About once a month I 'reset' my room, put everything away ect.

After a minute, or two, or rummaging I located one, snagged my bag and a Voltage from the fridge.

"Where are you going?" I blinked at Dem peeking over the back of the couch.

"I have to go into town" I told him cracking open the can of fizzy blue liquid. "I have to get some paint and some new brushes."

The blonde's eyes lit up. "Can I come?"

I blinked at him. "Why?"

"Curiosity."

"Good thing you're not a cat." I commented as I considered it. I suppose it made sense he really hadn't been out of the house since he'd come to live here. I nodded. "Okay, I wouldn't mind the company." I smiled stuffing the hand not occupied with soda into the pocket of my sweatshirt.

Dem jumped up. "YAY!"

"I'm going to." I looked over my shoulder at Axel arching a brow at him. "It gets boring being here alone."

I stared.

"Come on Ari-nee" Dem grinned jumping over the back of the couch "it will be fun!" He encouraged draping an arm over my shoulder.

I got this sinking, queasy, 'Oh Crap' feeling in my stomach. Yet in spite of that I nodded, slowly. Demyx cheered again punching the air and heading to the door, with Axel trailing along after in that cocky-lame-I'm-to-cool-saunter of his. I suddenly got this horrible _horrible _feeling, like I was a mother daring to take her rambunctious young boys into town.

_Not. Pleasant. _

I lived a few miles out of town, so there's a brief walk to a light rail station, and then about a ten minute ride from there. During which, Dem stayed glued to the window, 'ohing' and 'awing' at the green scenery that slid by. He received some odd looks from the other passengers, especially when he started looking over his shoulder at me, saying things like, "Ari, Ari, Ari, did you see that tree? It was cool!" and "Whoa! Cool a waterfall!" and so on. I couldn't help but smile. Some passengers seemed to be as bemused by his innocence as I was, others just watched him like he was crazy.

Axel was quiet. Sitting next to me arms folded over chest, his eyes closed. I wondered if he had gone to sleep, until Demyx made a comment along the lines of "Wow this place sure is prettier then where we last lived huh?" when the corner of his mouth twitched in a smirk and he snorted.

I started to dwell on that for a time, but before my thoughts got to far the train reached our stop. I gathered my ex-Nobodies and stepped off, instantly forgetting my ponderings.

"Whoa…" Dem breathed.

I smiled. "Come on, the stores a little ways that way." I pointed and started off in that direction. Axel and Demyx fell into step behind me. I felt a little like I had body guards with the way they were following me. Well almost. Dem was too enamored with his surroundings to look threatening; he looked more like a little boy actually. Axel however, did look like a body guard. His expression was carefully neutral, but his eyes darted back and forth as if in search of danger. I thought about telling him to relax, but I reached the door to 'The Artists Corner' before I could actually follow through, and the thought was driven from my head.

Demyx, is extremely curious. As soon as we got to the store he began asking me a bunch of questions about everything.

"I feel so silly!" Dem rapped the side of his skull beaming.

"For what?" I questioned putting the brush I had been examining back into it's display cup before looking up at him.

"For not figuring out sooner you were an artiest!" I blinked up at him startled. Though I'm not sure why, I had just been answering all his questions about paint's and paper, brushes and colors.

"That obvious huh?" I asked tucking my hands behind my back.

"Well, the fact that you knew so much helped. But what really tipped me off was your painting!" Dem cheered happily.

"Hamma?" The blond giggled, yes giggled; grabbing my hand he pulled me towards the store front.

"That one!" He pointed to on of the paintings they had on display. One of a blond girl in a woodland setting crouched down to a pool of water. I knew the painting well. I had actually done it. "It was the girl that first caught my attention!" Dem explained looking back down at me, his eyes all shiny with delight. "It's Gwen isn't it?"

I nodded numbly. He had a really good eye. He nodded enthusiastically. "I thought so, that's why I looked at it closer and saw you'd done it." He sniggered again. "I almost exploded." That got me to laugh. Just the mental image was amusing. "You're really good! Did you go to school?" He asked.

"Mm, four years in the Art Academy." I answered. Demyx blinked confused. "I crammed and graduated a year early so there would be more money for Jordan." I explained.

As it turned out my little errand into town turned into a little bit of an outing. I bought the supplies I needed and while we were walking back to the station Dem spied the local pizza parlor.

"Hey Ari? What's…Piz….zah?" The blond asked squinting up at the sign.

I sighed. Guess I shouldn't have been surprised that the poor dears didn't know what it was. So we had an early lunch of pepperoni pizza followed by milkshakes. Dem couldn't decide on what kind he wanted to try though, so we agreed each of us would get a different flavor and sip off of one another. I think that's the first time I shared a strawberry milk shake_ willingly_! Axel ended up with the vanilla and Dem, well, let's say the dear found love when he found chocolate.

I looked up at the sky after noticing the lighting had changed, getting much darker. Thick black bellied clouds had rolled over, inking out the once perfectly blue sky. "I think we should start heading back," I said shifting my eyes down to the two who looked at me in their individual ways of questioning. "It looks like it's gonna rain."

Both looked up as well. I can't describe the look on Axel's face, it was there and gone too quickly. Dem looked happy, and proceeded to proclaim that he didn't mind the rain. I pointed out to him that there were those among us that were not prepared for the rain and would rather not get wet. He turned his teal eyes to Axel, who merely lifted a brow at him. "Oh right." I took that as consent to head for home and began walking down the street a ways before I heard Demyx squeal.

I had started to turn when the blond attacked me from behind. "Ari-nee! Can we make one last stop!" He begged teal eyes huge and pleading.

"O-okay?" I asked confused at what had suddenly caught his attention so drastically. He squeaked and began dragging me with him up to one of the biggest stores in the Square.

"The Music Mall?" I questioned, Axel groaned and Demyx beamed in triumph.

I stood bewildered in the entrance of the huge store. I had lost Demyx almost the instant we walked in. I had heard from Axel music was important to Dem, and had seen it a little myself so I suppose that was predictable as soon as I allowed him to drag us in there. Strangely, I'd also lost Axel. It surprised me, for all that he was I had never thought a music lover was one of them.

I wandered around in an absent minded search for my missing boys. I found Demyx fairly easily, in the guitar section among other musicians chatting and demonstrating their talents. I decided to leave him alone and continued moseying around.

I am no musician. I love music, don't get me wrong, always have. I'm just more into appreciating it then making it. When I was little I was in choir, and I took some piano lessons for a while, but I kept having problems with teachers. Mainly they just had family problems etcetera which forced them to stop teaching. So I resigned myself to being musically cursed and re-directed my attention to my art, I.E. painting, drawing and so on. So, in light of this there was little to keep me occupied, that is, until I accidentally gravitated to the piano section. The music being played was a pretty, simple piece of classical piano music. What made it extraordinary was the person playing it.

I bit my lip watching him with wide eyes. If I were to have guessed Axel had played an instrument, piano would _not _have been on my list of guesses. He stopped looking over his shoulder at me. For some reason his gaze 'caused me to lose my breath.

"I didn't realize you played." I said quietly.

He stared at me for a while, with that same strange gaze, before turning back to the instrument. "I don't, not particularly. Not _me _at least."

I watched him confused as he stood. "I don't understand"

"Remnants of another life." He answered, looking down at me, I bit my lip again. I hadn't forgotten that Axel was a Nobody. What I _had _forgotten was a Nobody came from Somebody.

"You…remember, your other life?" I asked tentatively.

He frowned at me. "Bits and pieces. Things like that," He nodded to the piano. "are more instinct then memory."

"How did you…um…" I made the mistake of looking him in the eyes again. The air suddenly became very thick and I _know _hearts should _not _get hiccups.

"What?" He asked in a prompting manner. I searched my head, looking for the words. Dangit! I just had them!

"Ari-nee! Axel!" I thank God for water wielding ex-Nobodies.

Turning half way I could see Dem as he ran up to us. "Hey, got your fill?" I asked stuffing my hands in the pockets of my sweat shirt.

"Mhmm! I'm also very happy for the way you dress Arienn. Makes you easy to find." He beamed.

I looked down at myself, my blue jeans and dark purple top with a bright yellow star and black and neon green sweatshirt. The sweatshirt kept me from protesting his comment. But not from poking fun at Axel. "You sure it's not his hair?" I asked jabbing my thumb over my shoulder at said redhead.

Axel attempted to whap me upside the head but I dodged neatly under his arm slipping behind the blond across from him. Dem chuckled and started towards the door. "Come on we should head back before it starts…"

I lifted a brow at him. "Raining?" Axel finished.

"I'm gonna get sick… I just now it." I sighed flipping my hood up.


	8. Disease is One Enemy

**Epic 8: Disease**** is One ****Enemy**** I'm ****Not**** Qualified to ****Handle****…**

**T**here have been many challenges in living with Arienn, as mentioned before. However what I mentioned before was strictly looking at Arienn's _personality_, which is difficult enough. However there are several things the go along with being a Somebody that are non-discriminate. Such as disease.

Yup, Arienn was sick. Something called the flu? Now, Demyx and I have _no_ experience with being sick, it's not exactly a problem as a Nobody, so we called Gwen, or rather Demyx did.

"Alright, I have class till this evening so you boys take care of her until I get there okay?" Ri~ght… was she _trying_ to prove all those blond jokes?

Nothing else for it Dem and I had to give it a shot, starting with me leaving Dem in the kitchen talking to Gwen about some of what we needed to do and going in to check on Arienn.

It was my first time in Ari's room. I really couldn't tell much about the area, it was quite dark in there, given that she had heavy curtains pulled over the windows. Besides, there was only one thing I was really concerned with in there. I walked up to the side of the bed, looking down at Arienn curled up in a tight little ball barely visible among the covers.

I tipped my head to one side trying to make out some details. After watching for a time, I still couldn't tell if she was breathing or not so I pulled off one glove, putting my hand near her mouth, though I uh, misjudged the distance a little in the dark and uh, accidentally brushed her mouth with the back of my hand. But she _was _breathing! The warm air on the back of my hand confirmed that.

I moved my hand from her mouth to her forehead brushing her bangs away. I'm not a particularly good judge of temperature, given heat doesn't faze me, no matter how extreme. However I _could_ tell she was much warmer then normal. She stirred a little looking up at me hazily. I tipped my head.

"Hey." I greeted instinctively quiet. "How do you feel?" I asked.

"Mmm." The response sounded a little like a creaking moan. "Like I'm gonna die…" She muttered in the same kind of croaking tone. I snorted. "It's cold."

I scowled. She had a fever, but she was cold? I took that information to Dem who was fortunately still on the phone with Gwen, who said it was normal. Something about her body fighting the infection? Anyway, the two of us went through the house and collected as many blankets as we could find piling them on her.

In spite of this, when I went in later to check on her, she was still shivering. "You're still cold?" I asked crouching down by the side of the bed so I was more at her level. For once.

She chuckled. Sort of, it was so pathetic sounding it was hard to call it a chuckle. "The flu is a nasty little bug." She murmured then groaned rolling over so her back was to me. "I hate this…" She sighed.

I watched her confused. "Hate what?"

"Being sick."

I chuckled. "I can't think of why anyone would like it…" I pointed out, I had an idea of what it was like, I'd been getting a taste of it all day due to our tie.

"I don't like being…vul…na…" she didn't finish what she was saying, I think she fell asleep, but I figured it out. Watching her, I guess I could have figured it out, but it felt like such a slap in the face.

I'm not sure where the instinct came from but I suddenly felt the need to protect her. I just didn't know how my instinct intended to unleash it's vengeance on microscopic germs _inside _her. I stood going out. "Hey, Dem, Arienn's still cold."

Dem looked up confused. "She's still cold?" He tapped his chin. "I wonder if there are any more blankets in the house…"

I shook my head. "There aren't." I scowled at him. "What are you doing anyway?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer. He was a mess, so was the kitchen. There were open packages of various things and about a million dirtied pots and pans, not to mention there was a rainbow of splatters down the front of Demyx's once white apron and all over the counter tops. I could smell something had been burned, which was confirmed by the smoke curling up from underneath one on the pots Demyx had on the stove. How in the world did he make such a mess in such a small amount of time! You know what? Never mind I don't want to know.

"I've been _trying_ to make soup." Dem answered scowling at mess. "Gwen said it would help Ari-nee feel better. But I can't seem to figure it out." He shook his head. I decided not to make a comment. "Hey Axel, can't _you_ keep her warm?" I arched a brow at him. "I mean, you use fire and all!" He defended waving his arms about splattering more of the strange glop around, and on me.

I hadn't really thought of that. Though it made sense in some odd way. I guess. I scowled looking back over my shoulder towards where Arienn's room was. "I guess it's worth a shot." I commented rubbing the green goo from my cheek, trying not to dwell to long on what the hell it was.

"Great!" Demyx exclaimed grinning from ear to ear. "You go keep Ari-nee warm I'll take care of the soup!" He turned back to his disaster zone.

I smirked. "I got the easy job." I commented walking back to the room of disease.

Arienn hadn't moved since I was last in there, not like I was expecting her to have. I cocked my head watching her again for a moment before, with a _very_ deep breath, sliding into the bed next to her.

She didn't even _twitch_ at my invasion. I took a risk, and gently wrapped one arm around her worried about her waking up still groggy and panicking at the appearance of a man in her bed. You have to admit no matter who you are that would be a little panic inducing. Especially if you add in the sick factor.

She stirred a little at my touch but not much.

We stayed that way for a long time, and I just, watched her. It was... bizarre. In all my time with Arienn she had always been so alert, aware, on guard. Now...now she was so quite and fragile looking. I hated the way it made me feel. Mostly, 'cause I had no idea _what_ I was feeling, or _why_ I was feeling that way.

An hour passed and she stirred, her eyes flickering open. She stared at me hazily. "A...xel...?" She murmured.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked. That sounded familiar.

She moved, a sort of cat half stretch. "What are you doing here?" She asked groggily.

"Trying to keep your teeth from chattering together," I grinned. "It's not good for them you know." I teased.

She blinked at me before scrunching up, putting her hands in front of her mouth. "Being this close..." She muttered. My heart skittered about, or something, whatever it did it wasn't familiar, nor entirely pleasant "you could catch it." She concluded, and I stifled a sigh of relief.

She was worried about my health? Well isn't that sweet? I smirked. "Well it will be an interesting experience." I shrugged resisting the need to tuck a lose strand of her brick red hair back behind her ear.

She scowled at me confused. "Wha?" She sounded so pathetic that way.

"Nobody, remember? We didn't get sick." I pointed out finally complying with my urge and relocating the band of hair from her face. She continued to scowl. "I'll move if you really want me too..." I told her hesitantly.

She thought for a moment before snuggling closer. "You're warm, that's the one and _only_ reason I'm allowing this." she muttered almost inaudibly.

I snorted. "Aren't _you _kind?"

"What's Demyx doing?" She asked ignoring my sarcasm.

"Attempting to make soup."

She groaned. "My kitchens doomed isn't it?"

"Moooost likely. Though I can't imagine why you'd worry about it, your idea of 'cooking' is to open the package and toss it in the microwave." I pointed out.

She made no comment.

"Arienn?" No answer. That was fast... She was asleep again. "I really hope you get better soon." I muttered with a sigh. "I don't know how to handle a 'docile' you."

After some time, more time then _I_ was aware had passed, I think I fell asleep, I heard the door open and Gwen's voice. She and Demyx talked and Gwen burst into laughter probably due to the mess in the kitchen, and the noises of the two working in tandem came. A while later the blond appeared in the room, moving quietly.

"How is she?" Gwen asked quietly, probably as to not wake her sleeping friend, though I found it doubtful that she would.

"Sleeping like a rock." I answered in equal quietness anyways. "If I couldn't feel it for myself I'd be afraid she'd stopped breathing." I muttered. "Did you fix Dem's soup catastrophe?"

Gwen nodded. "Yep we got some wholesome soup a~ll cooked up for her when she wakes up."

An absent minded thought made me think she reminded me of Naminé with that smile of hers. "_If _she wakes up." I muttered with a vague roll of my eyes.

"She has the _flu_ Axel, not the plague." Gwen scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"All the same to me." I shrugged.

"You are _so_ uneducated." She sighed.

"Wasn't exactly a necessity in the Organization."

"That's not an excuse!"

"You two are loud." Both blondy and I stopped turning our attention to Arienn who rolled onto her back grey eyes flickering between the two of us, waving vaguely. "Hi Gwen..."

"Hey there, how do you feel?" She asked leaning over to touch Arienn's forehead.

"Mmm. Better." She sighed. "Sorta. I'm hungry."

"Alrighty we got some soup, think you can manage to get to the couch?" she asked seemingly bemused.

Arienn sat up pushing strands of her hair that had fallen free of her braid back out of her face. "I'll try not to fall apart." she croaked cynically getting up.

I had to catch her before she crumpled to the floor. "Hey! No falling!" I ordered.

"I'm okay! Just a dizzy spell." She stated, shuffling out of my arms clinging to walls as she went. I trailed along after making sure she didn't have a tangle with gravity again.

Arienn ended up falling asleep on the couch again, her head in Gwen's lap. Actually the blond had aided in Arienn's journey into dream land by stroking the lengths of the older girls long brick hair, apparently it had a strong relaxing effect on Ari, had since she was a little girl according to Gwen. Commit _that _little tidbit to memory.

"You know Ari-nee doesn't get sick very often. Maybe once a year, but I look forward to it every year." Gwen said quietly keeping her eyes on Arienn.

I blinked at her rapidly. "What? Why would you want her to get sick!" Demyx asked equally confused.

"It's not a pleasant experience from what I understand." I thought briefly on the phantoms aches and sore throat I had been feeling.

"Because," Gwen looked up at us. "When she's sick is the only time I can take care of her."

"Arienn won't let you take care of her?" Dem asked tipping his head to one side.

Gwen shook her head. "Not really. She just, doesn't say anything when she's hurting, or needs help. Even when I ask her she'll just smile and say she's fine, or it's nothing. I feel bad. Arienn's really very gentle natured, she can't just stand by and let someone be in pain." She looked up at us smiling. "Which I guess explains you two huh? But when it comes to herself, her own pains, she closes off the rest of the world."

I looked down at Arienn sleeping peacefully. I hadn't even noticed my grip tightening on the arms of the chair. Keeping her pain to herself, huh? The corner of my mouth twitched. "That's not the case anymore, now is it?


	9. Heartless in the Rain

**Epic 9: Heartless ****in the Rain **

Can someone _please _tell me; how do I get myself into these situations! Please I need to know so I can just…not anymore? I really need to find some sort of luck, 'cause being trapped in an alley with a bunch of Heartless is _not _healthy!

I recovered from my disease in a few days. Thank God! I would have gone crazy if I had stayed sick much longer. I was _not_ designed to be kept indoors for much longer then a week…you know wind and all. But the guys took good care of me, after a crash course from Gwen that is. I was happy to be back at work, I had some catching up to do after all.

And not just with my painting. Heartless are kind of a conundrum in my world. Some people know of their existence, and fight them where and when they can, but most aren't aware that they exist. Or that they _really _exist. Heartless appear in a lot of out fables and legends, mainly our geneses, but that's a long story. My point is that there are only so many of us that are really aware of them, so we're the only ones who can do anything about it. So we do.

Or try to the best of our ability.

I skidded to a stop splashing a puddle all the way up my pant leg, grimacing at the brick wall in front of my face. I cursed softly turning on heel at the clanging sound of that accompanied the movement of the heartless known as Soldiers. I stepped back a tiny bit to give myself more grounding. I hadn't brought my fans with me, seeing as I hadn't intended on being chased about by heartless. Or even being _out_ when it had gotten dark. So I was making do with a long metal pipe. I spun it round whapping one Soldier in the neck, adding a little air power to give it an extra push. It worked. I think I was getting the hang of this. I dodged left from a Soldiers lunged assault catching it in the head with my pipe and sending it into one of its companions. I wrinkled my nose. "Three down…" I groaned watching shadows stir. "Thirty million to go…"

I ducked blinking rapidly at the place on the wall where a heartless had dissolved back into nothingness, before snapping my head back as more fell. I jumped on the fact that the majority had turned their attention to whoever had come to my aide. I was glad for the help. What would have taken me the better part on an hour, and resulted in alerting Axel I had gotten myself into trouble, took half the time with minimal damage to my person.

I straightened panting. "Thanks." I said turning to face my companion as I pressed bangs from my eyes.

"No problem." My eyes widened and my heart lurched at the sight of him. He was a kid, maybe sixteen, blond spikes, blue eyes and a coat I knew by heart. I can't say he looked familiar, I knew I'd never seen him before. I was pretty sure I'd remember if I had. But some part of my heart was careening with a million different emotions, joy, bitterness, hesitation, worry, relief…

He lifted one gold brow at me. I shook my head to clear a little way for sense. "Sorry, my name's Arienn." I said holding out my hand to him.

He nodded shaking it. "I'm Roxas…" We stood still staring at each other's faces, with furrowed brows.

"You remind me of someone." We said as one before blinking at each other in shock. He dropped my hand and I his.

I opened my mouth to speak when something splashed onto my cheek. I squinted up at the sky, twitching as another cold splash struck my brow. "Great." I grumbled snatching the boy's wrist and dragging him without a second thought. "We got exactly one second before the downpour starts." I told him dashing towards the train station. We didn't quite make it.

I sighed plopping down on a bench ringing out my hair. "The train should be here in…" I paused looking at my watch. "uhg, five minutes." I looked up at him. He stood stark still staring at me with wide blue eyes. His expression was, um a little indescribable. A little like he'd been punched in the heart…A heart I got a strange feeling he didn't have. "Roxas?"

"You…you're a redhead…" He murmured.

I quirked a brow. "Yeaaaaah…?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. Any place in particular you had in mind to go?" He asked sitting down next to me pulling off one glove.

"Uh, I was thinking I'd go home. My roommates will flip if I'm not home in…" I glanced at my watch again and snorted. "Thirty seconds."

He quirked a brow this time. "And you have no problem taking me home with you?" He asked suspiciously.

I scowled pausing in my assault on my hair. "Strangely no."

Roxas snorted. "Sounds like something he would say." He muttered.

"Pardon?"

He shook his head again. "Nothing." I frowned a little but decided not to press it given the train came in at that moment.

It's kinda amazing how empty the trains are at two thirty five in the morning, though within the ten minute train ride it hadn't stopped raining so we were soaked again by the time we reached my front door. "My door is locked. Not a good sign." I sighed fumbling with my keys for a moment due to my virtually numb fingers, my breath visible in the freezing air around me. I finally got the door open and Roxas and I scampered inside.

I had pretty much grown up in that house. It wasn't a particularly large house, just three bedrooms two bath, all the furniture had seen at least two generations of wear but it was dry, and very warm in there, and ever since I had acquired a certain someone, it had smelled strongly of wood smoke. I had inherited the house when my Grandmother had passed away several years ago, and had moved in straight out of college. Didn't get much better than a pre-furbished house you didn't have to buy. Or Rent.

I flicked on the light letting the warm light of the end table lamps fill the once black space. Ditching my shoes at the door I migrated down the short hall to where Dem and Axel's rooms. No signs of them. "Goody, no one here." I grumbled walking partly back to Roxas still standing in the door way looking around. I gave him a once over. Both of us were soaked from head-to-toe, so getting a change of clothes would be a good idea. I looked him over again. Though he was a tad taller than me, he was _not _as tall as Axel. Demyx closet it was. I motioned him to come in more before going back to my oceanic roommates room calling to him to take off his shoes. It took me little time to locate a pair of sweatpants and shirt among Dem's things that appeared might fit my new blond friend.

"So what does that mean?" Roxas called to me from the front room.

"Eh?" I called back to him still searching.

"That your roommates, housemates, whatever you call them…" Oh out of the mouths of strangers. "Aren't here."

"Most likely that they're out looking for me and I'll have a cranky pyro on my hands?" I answered grinning sheepishly as I scooted back into the room with a pair of navy sweats and white T-shirt in hand, which I passed to him. "Here, wouldn't want you to get sick." _Though I'm thinking you're not capable of it_… I thought squinting at him a little. He nodded accepting them I stepped to one side and directing him to the boy's bathroom, he nodded again and scuttled off. "Just bring your wet things out when you're done and I'll chuck 'em in the dyer." I shouted shuffling to my room.

If you have ever had to fight your way out of a pair of clingy wet clothes before climbing into clean, dry, sweats and fuzzy slippers, you can understand my euphoria that evening. I shuffled out meeting Roxas, who also bore an arm load of wet clothes, in the living room.

I kicked the dryer door closed, it immediately began to work; the humming sound of the machinery was joined by the clanking of metal against the side. I looked up at him cocking my head back a little, hands in my pockets. "How do you feel about hot chocolate?" I asked.

"Actually that sounds _really _good right now." He grinned.

"Excellent." I spun in a half circle easily on the tile floor with my slipper socks, shuffling back into kitchen on the balls of my feet to the stove and clicked it on. Spinning again and shuffling to the cupboard and pulling two mugs.

"What about your roommates?" Roxas asked going over to the bar stool I had indicated was available for him to sit in.

"What about 'em?" I asked eyeballing it as I spooned the chocolate powder into the two off-white mugs leaving two of my mismatched spoons in the mugs.

"Should you call them or something?" The blond asked watching my movements as got out half and half, whipped cream, and cinnamon.

I snorted dumping in half and half filling about a quarter of the mugs. "Nah, there's no way to get a hold of them. They'll be back…" I cast a glance at the clock as I put the half and half back into the fridge. "Sometime…" I shrugged picking up the hot water as I went adding some to my chocolate-half-n-half mix. "They can take care of themselves, miraculously enough. I'm not worried." I said sprinkling the peak of the whipped cream topped mug with cinnamon and passing it to him.

I watched him stare at it for a moment, from his face I guess he was a little wary of my hot chocolate making skills, given I eyeball everything. He took a cautious sip and the wariness disappeared. I smirked a little. In college I'd had to do a lot of things as fast as I could, measuring out everything took too long, so I'd learned by heart to eyeball it. "Hey can I ask you a kind of personal question?" I asked licking some wayward cream from my fingers.

He lifted his blue eyes back to me, caution returning to his gaze. "Sure." He agreed after a moment of thought.

"Are you, a Nobody?" I asked leaning against the counter, putting our gazes almost level with one another. His face showed his surprise briefly before quickly fading back into neuteral territory. In other words he was.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned back slowly setting his mug down to the granite top.

I smiled reassuringly. "I've had some dealings with Nobodies in the past."

Oh, bad choice of words. Tension rose into his shoulders. I straightened opening my mouth to console him when the front door banged open. "ARIENN YOU DAMN WELL BETTER BE HERE!" Roxas and I snapped to attention, I noted shock and disbelief on his face.

"I'm here I'm here! Geez!" I yelled back. Axel appeared in the kitchen, black organization coat dripping with rain, Dem followed closely behind looking decidedly less annoyed and more relieved.

"Where the _hell _have you been! We were searching _everywhere _for you!" He demanded pushing his hood back, green eyes blazing.

I glared back up at him crossing my arms. "What are you my _father_?" I hissed back.

"Uh…Axel…" Dem called. The pyro disregarded him continuing to yell at me.

"Do you have _any _idea of how long Demyx and I were looking for you!" He demanded a distinct growl to his tone.

I sighed rubbing my temple. "I'm sure I'm about to find out." I muttered walking around him, mouth agape to snap at me again.

"Axel!" Dem shouted over our argument. We looked at the teal eyed blond who nodded to Roxas, shock on his face. I looked over at Roxas. The poor kid looked like he'd seen a ghost. He stood, eyes wide face pale staring at Axel.

For a moment I felt only my own confusion, and then Axel's emotions registered. A stomach twisting dizzying amount of emotions hit me. My knees buckled beneath me.


	10. A Prospect for Thirty

**Epic 10: A Prospect for Thirty. **

**I **caught Arienn more on reflex then an actual knowledge that she needed to be caught. Lifting the arm not holding her weight to rest my hand against her hair, I could only imagine what she was feeling. And she would actually _know _what she was feeling! I had no idea. I looked back over at him, at Roxas, my best friend. I knew I was happy to see him. But there was also some feeling of caution, maybe even a touch of bitterness. "Sorry Arienn."

"Axel…" Arienn's fingers tightened against my drenched coat. I guess it'd twitched my emotions enough for her to feel. "I thought…" I lifted a brow at him. "I thought you were dead…"

My body twitched, recollection brought the feeling of disappearing back to my limbs. Arienn spazzed and made some sort of whimpering noise. I swore softly shifting her in my arms. "I was." I answered, Arienn looked up at me curiously, trying to fight through the torrent of emotions that weren't hers. "I got over it. What about you?" I scowled at him, skepticism creeping into the mix. I wanted to believe this was my friend, but… "I thought you had joined with Sora."

"Hey Axel, don't you think we should sit Ari-nee down? Unless you intend to hold her all night?" Dem asked with a funny sort of grin on his face. I nodded.

"Get her a glass of water would you?" I directed him dragging my wind wielding other into the main room setting her on the couch, crouching down to her level. Her breath was ragged. I scowled. Arienn and I had figured out that we felt one another's pain, and on some occasions emotions. Was it possible that she was reliving my death? "Arienn? You okay?"

"You died?" She gasped meeting my eyes. I scowled. I was begging here. Don't let her be feeling that. "Faded away…" Damn.

"Arienn don't think about it." I commanded. "Just ignore whatever you're picking up from me." She shook her head a little raking her fingers through semi damp hair shakily. Dem came up with a glass of water and took my place calming her down a little as I pulled Roxas to one side.

"I don't get it…" he furrowed a brow at me. "What's going on?"

I took a breath. "Arienn, has an unusual trait. She somehow figured out a way to give people like us hearts." I paused letting that sink in. "However, to accomplish it, it requires the aid of a living heart to serve as an anchor. That ties them together, and the side effects…" I cast a vague glance over his shoulder. "Are still being determined."

Roxas looked back over at her too. "So she's…"

I had yet to say it out loud, but I'd been aware of what it was for some time. "My Other? Pretty much." I scowled at him. "But really how are you here?"

"Me? I was just absorbed back into my other you _died_!" Roxas countered.

"How do you know about that?"

"I was there…sorta."

Meaning he'd been aware within Sora. Watching and unable to do anything, knew that feeling. "Ah."

"So, really, how are you here?" He prompted again.

I shrugged. "We're not sure. Arienn guess it's got something to do with the legend of the creation of this world." My friend lifted a brow at me. "This place has a background with being a place for second chances." I abbreviated.

He nodded slowly. "May explain how I'm here too…" Translation, he had no idea how he was here.

I turned to Arienn. "Hey, think you have room for one more wayward Nobody." I asked changing the subject.

Arienn looked up at me. "Sure, I put up with you don't I?" she grinned. I rolled my eyes. "I just have to find someone to serve as an anchor." She said with a little scowl sitting back and eyeballing my blond buddy thoughtfully.

I felt the grin creep over my lips. "I have an idea…."


	11. Theft, Breath and Lava Lamps

**Epic 11: Theft, Breath and Lava Lamps**

How? How do I let him talk me _into_ these things! I was with him, on a roof of a house, in a town, on a world I was pretty sure I wasn't suppose to know existed, with the intention of breaking into the bedroom of a boy with a very large potentially-dangerous-key-to-steal-a-piece-of-his-heart. Did ANY of this sound like a good idea?

I scowled over at him. "Remind how you managed to talk me into this?"

He shushed me. I scowled watching him more. He was just _way _to comfortable with the idea of this. Maybe, it had more to do with Roxas then the other Boy. Roxas was his best friend, and this was our only shot at getting the kid a heart too.

Though the boy shared my sentiments. "I don't know about this Axel…" he whispered.

"Come on, we just wait till he's asleep creep in do the deed and scuttle off." Scuttle? My vocabulary was creeping into his. "If he's anything like you he'll be dead to the world."

Roxas glared at him in a way only a best friend would. I shook my head. "Okay let's just, get this over with." I sighed standing pulling my hair back into a ponytail. Axel went first going in the window with a scary amount of ease, like he was USE to it. I decided for my own sanity I had just better not dwell on that too long. I slid in next, very _un_gracefully. That is to say, I would have gone crashing to the floor taking down several of the boys belongs with me, including a lava lamp, if Axel hadn't been there to catch me.

For a moment I was pressed against his chest, and in that moment, I got to hear with my own ears the pulsing of his heart, actually _feel _it. It 'caused a rather indescribable feeling to come over me. Kinda, warm, and comforting…yeah not dwelling on that.

I gained my feet and stepped away. We exchanged a strange look, something else I won't dwell on, before he turned away from me. "Ninja you are not." He muttered. I felt the need to curl my long fingers round his throat. Even made a vague gesture of it, before exhaling sharply and stalking after him.

The boy was indeed 'dead to the world' tangled up in his sheets. From his sprawled skewed position I couldn't decide if he was uncomfortable or not, and if he'd even stay on the _bed_ for long. The boy's mouth was open and issuing a soft wiffly snore, and possibly a little drool. "I am _not_ that messy of a sleeper." I heard Roxas hiss to Axel, who stifled a snork.

I crouched to the floor and snuck up beside him while the guys hung back by the window. I was pretty worried about this, being still pretty sketchy on how I went about taking out pieces of other people's hearts. It had something to do with breath, and it's being the core of the mechanics of life, and the heart being the core of the essence of life, or something like that. But of course it's dealing with breath meant I had to deal with the mouth. Not so bad when the anchor is your best friend that you've known forever. But when it's a sleeping boy, at least three years younger than you, and a TOTAL stranger, asleep in his bed…yeah you see my worry.

Slowly I held my hand open a few inches over his mouth tangling my power with the air there. The boy inhaled. It's the coolest thing in the world to not only be able to watch, but _feel _air become breath. The air moves from being a lazy drifting entity buzzing dimly. And then a person takes it into them, it pass through the entirety of that person brushing against their thoughts, and their feelings. And sometimes, well, _most _of the time that breath tangles with those thoughts and emotions, and when it is exhaled it returns to the air. That's how people can get 'vibes' off of a person. Because the immediate air around them, the air touched with their breath has touched the very core of them.

Huh.

I guess that's how this is possible for me. I add a little more to that air that is taken in, so the breath tangles only with the heart and more than normal, thus retrieving a fragment of the heart. Well what do you know?

My eyes flickered to my hands. I had absently folded them together, well not absently. Slowly I unfolded them. Sitting in my hand was a tiny sliver of pinkish purplish crystalline substance. I stared at it, even with such a small fragment I could feel the child it belonged to. It was warm, and fluttering around like a little bird. I smiled having to stifle a giggle. The kid was still a little boy. But I also felt a deep strength, a solidity that didn't belong to a child. Not even to a teen like he was. I flicked my gaze to his sleeping face, he hadn't stirred an ounce. The kid had been through a lot then an ordinary youth. Yes, I realize that should have been apparent to me given he had a Nobody, but there _is _a difference to hearing and actually _feeling_ the weight of such a charge as the Keyblade.

"Arienn?" Axel's voice sounded worried, I must have been sitting there transfixed for a little longer then I realized. I shook my thoughts clear curling a padding of air around the shard of the boy's heart, putting it carefully into my pocket and pulling the fragment I had brought with me, tangling it with the air he would breathe. I made sure it found it's place within the Keyblade Masters chest and stood walking carefully backwards till a heavy warm hand touched my shoulder. I blinked up at Axel, he nodded briefly. Before tugging me closer as a dark portal swirled into life around us.

I sat on the couch twisting the mug between my hands absently watching the liquids faint movements, a little like ripples I suppose. It was raining outside again. I guess it was a sign that the seasons were gonna change on us faster than usual. A few more months and that rain would be snow, turning the gold's and browns of leaves to the white and blues of snow.

"Arienn?" I began to come out of my daze but he had to call me two more times before I really became aware that he was calling at all and it wasn't just another one of those kind of strange almost white noise sounds you get when you're lost in thought.

"Hmm?" Was all I could manage to muster as I blinked him into focus, crouched in front of me.

"Arienn? You okay?" He asked red brows knitted together in some a mix of confusion and concern.

"Yeah…" I realized how soft and airy that sounded. "Yeah." There that sounded more solid. "Just, thinking."

He cocked his head. "About what?" Dare I say he was almost cute?

"When I was holding that piece of the boys heart, I felt like, I knew him. Like I just suddenly had this strange knowledge of what it would be like to speak to him. Even in that tiny little piece, it held so much of him in it…" I shook my head pressing my hand up to tangle my fingers loosely with my bangs as I looked over to the room where Roxas slept. Poor kid had collapsed the instant he had received his heart. After three times, I was pretty sure it was a safe to say it was a definite side effect. "And I just can't help but wonder…" I swiveled my head back to meet his green gaze, swimming with a thousand different thoughts of his own. Thoughts that invoked emotions. Emotions that I felt creeping along the edges of my own. "What have I gotten us all into?"

**SIMPLY'S NOTES:  
**Wow, we're up to Epic eleven and I haven't said much! Well, anyway, thank you to those who have stuck with me so far and all your comments! It made me feel all warm and fuzzy. And it's easy to feel a little more motivated when you know there are people reading and enjoying it. I hope you're all fully prepared for all this, I'm currently writing Epic thirty one and have only covered like two of the arcs I had planned this XD

But anyway, just a quick note. How many of you are confused about Arienn's name? Well assuming some of you raised you hands XD I made her name up, tis pronounced [air-RE-en]. So there you go. Some explanation in this chapter about how the heart tying works in this chapter, and some explanation on how the Nobodies came to be there to begin with coming up, along with some more random chaos, some new characters and our first real villain~! 8D

Thanks for reading!

Simply


	12. Life is Still Life,

**Epic 12: Life is Still Life, Even if it's the Second. **

As predicted it didn't take long for our all too short season of fall to end all too abruptly. I sat in my front room curled up in a blanket watching the snow. It was still dark outside the window, so the tiny points of white looked like stars falling silently to the ground.

They'd done that before you know? A few years ago, there wasn't a night that went by that one star or another didn't wink out of life above me. I even remember that taste of the air on those nights. I wished I didn't but I did. A scary thing about the air is that it is everywhere, even on those worlds so far beyond my atmosphere, and if I concentrated hard enough I could hear it on those worlds too. I had made the mistake to do so when the stars first started to fall from light. I wish to God I hadn't. It still haunted my nightmares some days.

"Ari-nee?" I stirred looking over my shoulder at the sleepy eyed blond. I cocked my head a little at him.

"What's wrong Dem?" For the love of Chocolate! I'm sounding like his mother!

"Is the sky falling?" I stared at him for a long second. If it wasn't so cold out I swear there would have been crickets chirping!

My sudden outbreak of laughter apparently snapped the sleepy water loving blond form his daze. "What?" He pouted.

"Silly, it's snowing." I said deciding not to mention what I had just been thinking. He stared out the window confused. "Don't you know what snow is?"

"Oh I do. I just don't recall it happening till like December?"

"Mmm" I hummed leaning my head against the back of the couch lowering my lashes halfway. "My worlds a little strange this way, the weather is a little less dependent on the scientific and more on the state of the inhabitants."

"This place really is kinda strange, I mean with Axel and me showing up then Roxas…" Dem snuggled down onto the couch opposite me. There was silence for a long time, a kind of still heavy silence that tasted of melancholy thoughts. "You know, I knew." I looked back to him curiously. "The moment I saw Sora in front of me I knew I was a goner. And when it was happening…" He shivered and I swallowed back the figment memories of Axel's death. "I just couldn't get over thinking that it was the end. I wasn't gonna get another shot to be, ya know, real." I shivered burrowing in a little deeper. It was horrible to hear my happy-go-lucky water boy talk so darkly. "Then next thing I know I'm waking up here. And a few month of wandering around wondering if this was some sort of dream, I find you and Axel." He beamed at me, then frowned a little. "I still don't get why. Why I'm here and not, well, nothingness."

I turned my eye's back to the window. "I don't…understand it either. But I have a guess." He lifted his brow in interest. "It has to do with the creation of the world. The legend goes that the world started out a blank lifeless moon of another world. At that time that world was in the midst of a civil war. No one really knows what it was about or anything, but one side of it got the bright idea that instead of killing a young woman suspected of being a traitor, they would banish her to this lifeless moon."

"Harsh." Dem muttered. I giggled but kept going.

"She did the best she could to make the banishment a little more bearable, by painting. But the loneliness was unbearable. After nine months of it when she felt she could no longer bare it, she was paid a visit by the heart of the worlds." I smiled a little at his startled face. "I'm sure you're aware of it. At the core of every world is a heart, and just like people, that heart, defines the surface. However the heart of this world had not created its surface at that time, and after watching the woman's anguish took pity of her and gave her the power to develop its surface, and nature according to her own will. So she painted the world she desired to live on right onto its blank canvas. When she was done, she asked the world, if it could be a place of hope, of second chances, the world agreed and it remained open for the lost souls seeking a second chance, and new start."

I blinked at Dem who was grinning at me like a fool. "What?" I asked.

"So that's why everyone thinks of artists so highly. And why the world is governed more by the inhabitants then the planet itself." I nodded slowly. "I like it. So, do you have a past somewhere out there that you wanted to leave?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm a native." He tipped his head a little. I chuckled. "Coming here is really just punching the restart button on your life. Life still follows the coarse it does anywhere else. People come, they meet, they greet, they love, they hate, they make choices, they make regrets, they love, they birth, they grow old, they die." I shrugged. "Life is life. No matter where you are. No matter how many chances at the restart you get."

Dem blinked at me slowly. "So, as a native, what does that mean for you?" I looked at him signaling for him to elaborate. "I mean, this place is where people come for a second shot at life, but you were born here does that mean…"

I smiled at him warmly. "I'll die, and that will be the end." I said calmly. Not what he wanted to hear. "As I said, life is life. And Death is just part of life. Since I've always been here, the world won't register me as someone in line for a second chance. So I just get my one shot." I sighed leaning against my hand smiling as a foggy dawn crept in lightening the sky a tint at a time. "But I'm okay with that."


	13. Note to Self…

**Epic 13: Note to Self…**

** H**alloween Night. It wasn't all that different from previous Halloweens of mine; accept I wasn't alone in my sitting in the front room on patrol for Trick-or-Treaters. Roxas sat on the floor in front to TV giving some attention to my long neglected Playstation, the white stick of a sucker bobbing up and down as he scowled at the screen. The blond wasn't to thrilled with the idea of Trick-or-Treater's, something about bad experience with them in the past.

"They really threw pumpkins at you?" I asked lifting a brow at him.

"Mhmm…" He hummed keeping his blue eyes intense of the screen. "_Exploding_ pumpkins, at my face." He crinkled his nose at the memory.

"Wow. We've had some pranksters here," I admitted leaning my head against my hand. "But they haven't advanced to exploding pumpkins." I chuckled a little.

"That's _good _news!" Roxas stated a vague hint of a growl to his voice. I thought of responding when the doorbell rang and the spiky haired blond scrambled to his feet snatching the bowel of candy. I watched him with a kind of satisfaction. He might have been wary at the beginning of the kids showing up at my door, but after discovering none of them would lob an exploding gourd at him, he warmed up to the idea. I actually think he liked the tiny amounts of interaction with the kids that showed up at the door. With _people_ in general.

"Does Miss Richards not live here anymore?" The mother of a little girl that lived down the street asked Roxas, I could hear the confusion and worry in her voice from the kitchen.

"Miss Richards? Oh you mean Arienn? No she's still here…" Roxas answered fumbling for a moment at the use of my last name. Guess it had never really come to his attention that most people have last names.

I decided to come to his rescue. "Hi there Kelly!" I greeted the little girl hiding from Roxas behind the skirt of her mother's Queen costume, that went along with her own princess outfit. She peeked out at the sound of my voice. "How are you kiddo?" I asked crouching down to her level. She darted over to my arms and I stood holding the little princess on my hip. "You're getting so big!" I grunted at the weight. "Kelly, this is Roxas, he's my nephew." I said nodding to the blonde standing across from me.

"Hi Kelly," Roxas smiled warmly but I could sense the unease he was feeling. I imagine he didn't have to deal with many six-year-old girls in the organization.

"Hi." Kelly greeted timidly selecting a few pieces from the collection of candy he offered to her.

"Roxas, this is Mrs. Wallinga, she lives a couple houses down the street." I motioned between them. "Debbie, this is my nephew Roxas Little." The two shook hands. "He's gonna be living with me now." I said shifting Kelly on my hip a bit as the little girl fiddled with my hair as a nervous habit.

Again the blond didn't bat an eye at my explanations. "Nice to meet you." He said politely.

"You too. Did something happen to Katrina and Mark?" Debbie asked.

I stepped in again. "No, last I heard they were somewhere in New Zealand or something." I waved it off. "Just, running around the planet isn't the best for a teenager so…"

"Ah yeah, understandable. How old are you?" She asked Roxas, well that one I couldn't answer.

"Fifteen." He answered easily. "I'll be sixteen in June." Well that's good to know…

We all talked for a minute longer before Debbie decided to they'd better go if they wanted to do more Trick-or-Treating. Kelly reluctantly let go of Roxas who she had glommed onto when she had decided he wasn't a bad guy.

"Little?" Roxas lifted a brow at me after the door had been closed.

"Mm. I actually _do _have a big sister who's married, their last name's Little. So you're stuck with it." I grinned.

"I'll deal." He shrugged.

"Good kid." I said ruffling his blonde hair.

"Hey hey!" He protested. "So, my parents are Katrina and Mark Little, who were last in New Zealand, and sent me to live my crazy Aunt Arienn for my own good?" He asked smugly as he corrected his hair. I scowled over my shoulder, sticking my tongue out at him. His grin faded a little. "What are my parents doing traveling around the world anyway?"

I scowled forward again. "Good question." It was a kind of whispered knowledge among the people who knew me, that, my family wasn't the best put together. "My big sister Katrina and my Mom had had some huge falling out a couple years after she married Mark and the two of them went off. It started out as storm chasing in the Midwest, which went into Canada, and the Caribbean and then the next thing I'm getting a post card from New Zealand last Christmas saying "Thinking of you since you always wanted to come here!" and then nothing." I shrugged looking at him and the strange look on his face.

"People…don't make sense to me." He said slowly as though still trying to work things out in his head.

Time passed and we had a few more visitors and one or two questioned Roxas, but he was ready now so it wasn't as bad for him. And the time between them we spent talking about what was gonna have to go on. I decided it be best to 'home school' him for a year, and give him a crash course in some things like math and science. I thought on touching on English but he pointed out that he did have to write reports in the Organization, so that was covered for the most part. I decided however to still make him read a selection of books that would help in that department, and might even touch on some history, though I wasn't gonna worry to much about it.

"What?" I asked Roxas, he had another one of those strange expressions on his face.

"It's just I remember, back in the Organization, when Axel first was explaining to me School, and Summer break, and everything, I thought it'd be interesting to experience…" He rubbed his thumb over the spin of my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ "Now I get to actually experience it, for real."

I tipped my head in confusion. "For real?"

He looked up at me a little startled. "Right, forgot sorry." He smiled bashfully rubbing the back of his head. "See, I actually, left the organization. I went looking for Sora, to get answers about myself. Not long after I got captured by a guy called DiZ, who wanted to revive Sora, and to make it harder for the people looking for me he put me into a computer simulation of Twilight Town."

I could get the rest by a guess. "And made it feel like you'd been there forever?" He nodded. I sighed. "I'm sorry."

He winced a smile. "The worst parts were realizing that the life I thought I had was a lie and I'd forgotten my actual… existence. And then figuring out that because of that, I'd hurt my only _real _friend." I leaned back against the bookshelf, a little torn. I didn't like Roxas being sad, but this was the first time I'd heard anything about that time in their lives really. "You know I never really got the chance to remember Axel entirely, I had just remembered that we had been friends, and his trying to talk me out of leaving, and then I was with Sora again. The next thing I knew was when he dieing." I shivered.

The moment however was interrupted by crashing sounds and the door opening and closing and more crashing. Roxas and I looked at each other before scampering down the hall back the living room.

"Wha-what the?" Roxas gasped as I pinched the bridge of my nose. Axel and Demyx had returned. Mostly. The teal eyes man was had landed none too gracefully in a chair tipping dangerously to one side giggling emphatically. While Axel was bent over the back of one of the wingbacks his shoulders trembling in laughter, near at hand stood two police officers watching them a little bemused.

"Are you Arienn Richards?" one asked.

"Do I _want _to be?" I sighed.

"Ari-nee!" Dem giggled tripping into me. I stumbled back a few steps under his weight. "See I toooold you she was pretty!" He cheered, his words slurring heavily.

"Oof! Demyx! You reek of alcohol!" I grunted.

"Isn't she pwetty?" Dem asked of Roxas as the other blond came to my rescue.

"Yeah, Dem she's very pretty. Come on, let's go." The younger boy said as though speaking to a little kid as she dragged a very intoxicated Dem back to his room. I rubbed my temples walking over to the officers.

"They didn't hurt anyone did they?" I asked.

"Oh no, we found them stumbling their way down town decided they might need a hand getting home." The officer, whose name tag read 'West' said.

There was a thud and all of us looked over. I saw what they meant. Apparently Axel had decided it wasn't worth it to stay standing anymore. I quirked my brow, face down on the ground, just like the day I'd found him. I shook my head.

"Best we can guess is that they met up with some friends that just kept buying." The other officer, 'Miles' (irony) said. I rubbed my temples.

"Thank you officers, I'm sorry if they were any trouble." I said walking them to the door.

"No trouble at all Miss. Actually probably one of the mellowest jobs tonight." West chuckled.

I sighed in relief. "That's good."

"Got to ask though." I looked at him quizzically. "His hair is it…?" I looked over to the collapsed redhead.

"Amazingly enough it is natural." I confirmed looking back at him. He let out a whistle.

"Good night ma'am."

"Night officers, thanks again." I returned before closing locking the door and turning back to my intoxicated housemate. From the loud singing, harmonized with Roxas' coaxing it sounded like Roxas was still trying to get Demy to lie down.

I puffed my bangs out of my eyes. "Fu~n times." I sighed crouching down next to Axel and poking at his ribs. A groan from him stopped it from being a total replay of our meeting. I rolled my eyes as I stood over him sliding my arms under his and pulling up. "Come on Axel upsy daisies." I coaxed with a little grunt as the majority of his weight shifted back on me. "Oh gosh!" I yelped having to hold him around his middle to balance us both.

With some effort and a few close calls of toppling over I managed to drag the intoxicated MBBC back to his room and dump him on the bed. "For the love of chocolate!" I grumbled pressing my bangs out of my eyes panting a little. For a twig he sure was heavy. I sat on the end of the bed, pulling off his sneakers before turning back to his face, contemplating. He was awake, watching with dull awareness. I opened my mouth to say something, thought about it and closed it. Did matter what I said now, he wasn't gonna remember it in the morning. I stood up to leave when he pulled me back down very near his face.

His breath was very hot and smelled heavily of alcohol. "You're a very graceful woman Arienn." I couldn't help but lift a brow at how minimal the slur was. "It's almost a pity you're single." He continued tenderly pushing some of my hair back behind my ear.

"Almost?" I questioned, curiosity getting the better of me.

A lop sided smirk tugged his lips. "Weeell if you _were _taken I wouldn't get the shot…"

I scoffed rolling my eyes moving to get up again. This time Axel's hand curled over the top of my hoodie pulling me back down, straight into a kiss.

It was scorching, and if I knew my liquors better I probably could have told you exactly what he had had. His hand moved from the front of my jacket to tangle with my hair using that to drag me down a little further.

After several minutes he dropped off leaving me to sit there blinking at him as I tried to process what the _hell _had just happened. Axel was drunk and wouldn't even remember this in the morning so that explained his actions. So what about mine? Starting with the fact I didn't pull away right off the bat, and actually let him, and then actually went along with it, closing my eyes, relaxing into it…I'm pretty sure I was actually kissing him back at one point too! That just wasn't me! I bit into the pad of my thumb.

Admittedly, Axel is a very attractive guy, I refuse to use the term 'hot' for over used pun reasons. Admittedly as curious as I am by fault of nature I ponder what an, um, advancement… in our relationship would be like. _However _I am _not_ one to just…just with someone just _because_! No matter how beautiful he is! And besides I'm quite content with our fighting siblings deal!

…No seriously I am.

Note to self, next time Axel's drunk? Make _Roxas _deal with him…

**Simply Babble:  
**. . . I really have no defense for this chapter except I have this game where I try to see how many awkward situations I can put these two in before they kill me XD And I was curious about how Axel would be drunk…Demyx was just for fits-and-giggles XDD


	14. So, What Just Happened?

**Epic 14: So, What Just Happened?**

Life here, just got a whole lot stranger.

October had come to an end and with it's end a yucky kind of half rain half snow type sludge came falling from the sky pretty much on a regular basis. Which just made me not all that happy of a pyro, atop of it being a new month. I don't think I have to remind you much that Arienn is a girl. A girl I share feelings with. And being a girl means that she has that lovely monthly curse. A curse I get to share in vicariously.

Woo hoo me.

A top Arienn's cramps and particularly volatile mood swings, she was even snippier with me. Why? I have _no_ idea.

Though she wasn't too terribly happy with the drunken incident… Maybe I did something I don't remember…

Which reminds me, the end of October means Halloween. Halloween means dark and spooky. Dark and spooky means increase of Heartless. Increase of Heartless means Arienn is out in that icky sludge rain more and more.

Despite the holiday being over she and Roxas, both having this annoying sense of duty, were still out clearing out the last bits of Heartless. Somehow they feel it's their responsibility to make sure the Heartless don't hurt anyone. With Roxas I can understand, I can blame that on Sora. But Arienn?

It's noble as a grape and all how she takes care of her planet, but does she have to go out alone? She claims it's to keep from snapping someone's head off, which we all are much obliged to and all but, but… But I worry about her. I don't like worry. It's an annoyingly persistent and fidgety emotion that gets under your skin and makes you do stupid things.

Like going out in the rain looking for the object of your worry.

She had just been gone for far too long for my comfort. And Roxas hadn't heard sign or gust of her in his own prowling since that morning. Hey hey! I wasn't the only one! Dem and Roxas were out looking too! And besides, I just got the feeling she was keeping something from us. I just had the great fortune to find her. And the oh-so-grand honor of doing it when she was surrounded by a large amount of Heartless.

Arienn stared blankly her eyes clearly un-amused by my presence. "Axel." I...was a dead man wasn't I? She sounded ready to tear something's head off. Again. "It's raining. Rain is water. Fire and water don't bloody mix!" She yelled whapping me upside the head as hard as she could.

I stared down at her, water dragging her bangs down into her face turning her brick red hair almost a reddened black. I lifted a brow slowly. "And for attempting to help you out you felt the need to slap me?"

"At the moment I feel the need to slap a lot of things." She admitted with a huff. "A joy which you denied me when you came in disrupting and destroying my punching bags." She scowled at the places on the ground where the Heartless had been. "Which I suppose I should thank you for…"

I couldn't help but snicker a little bit. "PMS is a bitch."

She gagged, before realization dawned on her and she stared at me in shock for a moment then glowered again. "Damn tie." she grumbled stalking off wringing water from her hair. I had no idea why, it was full again in ten seconds. I crinkled my nose at the down pour and fell into step behind her.

We went home, to an immediate accusation from a very worried musician who had only recently returned from his own search for our irritable wind witch.

"Where have you two beeen!" He asked teal-ish eyes flickering between us. Arienn stomped in shaking water from herself like a wet dog would.

"Fighting heartless in a dirty alley in the pouring rain. Rather I was. Axel was standing there being useless." She grumbled going to the fridge and pulling out one of her so loved Mt. Dews.

"Hey! I took out most of those little bugs! That's hardly what I would call _useless_!" I hissed back at her before she proceeded down the hall slamming her bedroom door behind her in her hormone spiked rage.

But not without a final toss of. "Bite me!"

Dem cringed. "She sooo scary this time of month." he whimpered.

I snorted. "And you're not the one who gets her side effects." I pointed out flopping down on the couch almost dry again. Fire has some severe advantages when it comes to stuff like that. Possibly why I haven't gotten sick, even as a human.

Sick...aaaaw shit!

"Hey Dem go tell Arienn she needs to get dry before she gets sick again." I called to him folding my arms behind my head. I was thinking it was time for a nap.

"Heck nu!" Was the response from my almost-polar-opposite.

I looked at him as best as I could as he moved around the kitchen. Ever since Arienn had gotten sick a few months back Demyx had been determined to get the cooking thing down to an art. He was actually succeeding too.

"Oh come on! She's not _that_ scary. Just take her a bar of chocolate as a peace offering." I said with an absent wave of my hand.

Dem let out a short burst of laughter. "If it's so easy then you do it." He retorted tossing a bar of 60% Dark at me.

I scowled at where it had landed on my stomach. "But she's not mad at you." I tried again.

I was met with another come back. "And whose fault is that?"

I scowled at him. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

He leaned against the counter eyeing me contemplatively. "You know, if you would just talk to her, you might find that you don't piss her off so much." A kind of mischievous little smirk on his face. "Might help with all the sexual tension you two got going too."

I rounded on him. "WHAT!"

He just grinned merrily. "Oh nothing." He sang skipping off to his room.

"Get back here you little…!" I hissed scrambling to my feet and after him. Would have gotten him too if it weren't for a distinct blind spot in the hall, that if not careful can cause a collision.

I stared down at her. Momentum and gravity, had made a perfect team, with a little tech support from Demyx I'm sure, to land me back pressed up against the wall, the arm not seeking out support wrapped round her waist as her weight was pressed against my chest, fingers tangled with the fabric of my t-shirt. Arienn lifted grey eyes to blink up at me. Silence, and a twist in my gut.

"Sorry." She muttered gaining her feet.

"You okay?" I asked keeping a hand on her elbow to make sure she didn't topple over. She tended to be clumsy during this time of the month.

"Fine." She answered quietly. There was a moment of a kind of awkward dance as the two of us tried to get past the other, and then it was over.

I stopped myself from looking over my shoulder to watch her go. My heart still fluttering a little. Probably still a little hyped up from the startle, yeah, just adrenaline. I have no idea where Dem is getting this idea of attraction.

Or, maybe he had a point.

"You okay?" Roxas asked me over the top of one of the books Arienn had him reading in preparation for going to school next year.

"Fine…" I muttered. Accept I had totally had the compulsion to _kiss _her just now…

But it had to make sense there would be some sort of weird unconciouse attraction when two people were in a situation like Arienn's and mine. Living together in of itself could be a cause!

The fingers on the hand I had laid over my heart twitched a little. I sighed. This just kept getting more complicated…


	15. The Blonds Invade

**Epic 15: The Blonds Invade. **

"**O**h this will be interesting." I grumbled.

Arienn sighed next to me. "I think I'm gonna have to start thinking about an addition."

"My own room would be nice." Roxas commented as he passed us.

"How very teenager of you." Gwen teased.

"Well that _is _what I am."

"Dem, are we gonna be able to fit all this into the fridge?" Naminé asked trailing along after her 'brother' a brown paper bag of groceries in her arms.

"Don't worry I set Axel and Roxas on it this morning." The teal eyed blond said walking in, with a wagon load of paper bags just like the one Namine had. He paused at the door back stepping a little. "Hello Gwen." He said giving her a one armed hug.

"Hello Dem." She giggled accepting his hug.

"'Scuse me, I have a turkey to get in the oven!" I stepped back further as our local cooking maniac and his timid little helper wormed their way through the crowded entry hall towards the kitchen.

"Well, so you're my nephew huh?" I looked over at Jordan sizing up Roxas who shrugged.

"According to Arienn."

"Uhuh…Well I like it!" Jordan beamed hugging him. "Nice to meet you Nephy! Hey Ari-nee whatcha gonna do if Kat and Mark ever come home?" She called into the house keeping her arm wrapped around Roxas' shoulders.

Arienn shrugged. "Worry about it when it becomes an issue?"

I quirked a brow at her smirking. "So this whole acting before you think is just normal for you?" She scowled at me. "How ever did you keep out of trouble?" I flashed her a grin. "Do you realize within a two week period our house hold has grown by three more blonds?" I asked, quickly changing the subject before I ticked her off more.

She cocked her head confused a little, before blinking around. At the beginning of the month we had found Naminé wondering alone in the snow covered park clinging desperately to her sketch book, go figure. So we dragged a very reluctant Ari back to Destiny Islands to tie our little witch to a little princess and she'd joined our ranks of crowding the house. Now with the return of Jordan and Gwen to the house there were three more female blondes. "Do you realize Axel, we're surrounded by blondes?" I looked around. Demyx, Roxas, Naminé, Jordan and Gwen were indeed, all blondes. Leaving Arienn and I the only ones not.

I looked down at her, picking up a strand of her deep red hair off her shoulder. "Well that just means we have to stick together." She cast a sideways look at me eyes widening a little as I touched the silky tress to my mouth.

"Okay Axel that was just creepy!" Jordan protested releasing Roxas as though that had something to do with it. My attention stayed on Arienn, at the intense flash of scarlet over her cheeks just before she turned her head away from me again.

"Hey! Dem do you need a hand?" She called. I let the band slip away from my hand turning my own focus to helping the others.

As a Nobody holidays had become obsolete. And, I don't particularly remember them from my first life. There was a strange sort of excitement in the air around. Though I felt a little uneasy too. I seemed, to be the only one who felt out of place in this.

Inexperienced.

Obviously Gwen, Jordan and Arienn had been through this. And the way Dem was talking, it sounded like he remembered. Roxas I guess had some residual memories from his time in data Twilight Town. I don't know about Nami. She's always so awkward seeming it's hard to tell when she actually is.

"Hey hey." Arienn called waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked out of my daze. "Earth to Axel!" She yelled anyway.

"What what!" I snapped back jerking my head away at the volume of her voice.

She scowled at me. "You're quiet. It's unnatural."

I scoffed turning my head away. "You know some of us _actually _think sometimes." I countered. "OW!" She straightened twisting the empty bottle round her hand as she held out a glass of translucent gold liquid speckled with bubbles to me. I quirked a brow as I took it.

"Martinelli's. It's a tradition." She said turning her back to me. "Hey Jordan! We need another soldier."

"Geez already?" She asked setting a glass of her own on the table.

"Well we have increased our numbers by four now." Arienn pointed out as her sister walked by to the garage that served more as a storage unit and pantry then a garage, given Arienn's pickup sat out in her driveway metaphorically collecting dust since she never used it.

Arienn turned to me again after her sister disappeared to the cold concrete floored room. "My deep and intuitive understanding of Axel tells me that you are troubled."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Intuition? You mean the one you bungled into?"

She scowled at me turning to face me more. "Is _that_ what this about?" She questioned. "My acting without thinking? 'Cause I do! I knew exactly what…"

"It's not that." I interrupted. She scowled at me. "Just, strange…"

Her expression softened and she opened her mouth to reply but Jordan returned with two more bottles of the sparkling apple stuff, and a little after that Demyx rounded us all up for the…well feast is really the best word to use in descriptions of it.

The conversation was all over the place and at times there were up to three different conversations going at once. However at a pause Jordan turned her blue eyes to her sister across the table. "So Ari what are we gonna do?" she asked.

Arienn looked up, her fork of mashed potatoes and turkey halfway between her mouth and her plate. "What do you mean?" She asked cocking her head to one side.

Her sister glared at her. "Ari, really? Are we gonna go through this AGAIN?"

"Care to share with the rest of us?" I asked. Arienn shifted uncomfortably scowling as Gwen let it drop without a second thought.

"Arienn's birthday is in three days." She said scowling right back. "And the little miss is always trying to sweep it under the Thanksgiving rug!"

I swiveled partly to look at Arienn, who leaned over the table. If I didn't know better I'd swear she was about to leap over and attack Gwenn. "It's not that big a deal!" She grumbled.

"Ari-nee! It's your birthday!" Naminé protested. Arienn's grey eyes swiveled around to stare slightly shocked at the littlest blond. "That is important!"

"YES! One more on our side!" The other two female blonds high fived and Arienn groaned.

"Fine fine, you can do a cake but I don't want any kinda major shenanigans." She sighed at their joy. "Next year, when I turn twenty one, I'm becoming an alcoholic."


	16. Whoa, whoa wait!

**Epic 16: Whoa, whoa wait! This wasn't part of the deal!**

** "C**ome again?" I questioned lifting my brow cocking my head like the voice on the other end of the phone could see the confusion on my face.

"You need to find a manager! Like Stat!" He repeated.

"Because one guy bought a painting and asked?" I slumped back against the counter watching the heated game of Uno continue round the table. How the poker chips got added in is beyond me.

As promised my birthday wasn't turned it a big deal, a cake the Nobody gang, Gwen and Jordan and Monica. My mother's best friend who had served to help raise me and my sisters. In some sick way you could almost call her my dad. Mom couldn't get out a quilting class she was teaching but sent her love.

"You don't understand!" Protested Mike, the owner of my favorite art store in town. "This guy was a major collector! And he asked about you! By name! Name Arienn! Name!"

"I got that." I sighed, only partly paying attention to him. I was thinking more about Axel, and wondering how he was so good at this game…

"So whose number should I give?" I heard the click of a pen.

Insert crickets chirping here. "Uh…" Apparently, some high end art collector came in and asked for my work, by name. I should mention, artists, in my world are like rock stars. So to get your art bought by a major name in the collecting biz, is like getting picked up by some big name director for a film. It means you have at least a shot at fame. But it wasn't a golden ticket.

However, that shot still meant I needed a manager. Yeah artists are that big of a deal here. I needed someone who could deal with people and was organized. I scowled. Well that eliminated Axel. "Here, this number." I said sounding off the numbers slowly so he could write it down.

Monica twisted at the waist to look at me with a raised brow in one of those looks she gave me as a kid. She had a right I guess. It _was _her cell phone number I had just given. "Yeah yeah. Later Mike." I said shaking my head.

I had everyone's attention as I sat back down at the table. "Apparently some art collector bought a couple of my pieces at the shop and asked for my contact information." I shrugged. "Mike went all star eyed and told me I had to find a manager. And you were my best option." I told Monica.

"I see." She said looking back to her cards. "I can do that."

Okay, I had chosen Monica to be my manager because she'd be good at it. She could get people to listen to her in ways that didn't involve setting them on fire, and she was organized to the point of being OCD. I just hadn't anticipated she'd be _so _good at it.

"You did WHAT!" It had been that long since I had gotten the call from Mike and, "You accepted an invitation to a GALA!" Axel looked at me over the top of his book lifting a brow. "Do you know what one of those things entail! It means dresses! Long elegant satiny dress of doom! I can never breathe in those things!" I yelped twisting around violently to pace the other way. "It means people! Hoards of people dressed in tux's and lace and silk and all that fancy crap! It means waiters with trays of tiny barely bite sized sandwiches! And small talk, I hate small talk and…."

"ARIENN MELISSA RICHARDS!" My jaw snapped shut and I plopped down into a chair. "Are you calm now?" I nodded numbly even if she couldn't see me.

"She needs to teach me that trick for next time you go flying off the handle." I glared over at Axel who had set the book to one side.

"Now listen. It's just one little gala, you just have to make one appearance and it will all be over. You can bring your little posse too!" She said in manner one would talk to a terrified child.

I puffed out a sigh. "When does the doom shopping begin?"


	17. Can't things just be simple for once?

**Epic 17: Can't things just be simple for once? **

** I **absolutely hate formal affairs. It's just the way I am. Something about all the manners and tuxes and gowns irritated the living hell out of me. I had had my fair share of them in the past and wasn't looking forward to dealing with them again. "You look real thrilled." Roxas commented grinning. I scowled at him.

"Just about as happy as Arienn." I muttered in response. I felt kinda sorry for her; she'd been living in a state for dread for this night since she had heard about it. I kept getting these mental images of her walking around with a little black rain cloud over her head. Like in the cartoons.

"Oh posh, the girls always over reacted to stuff like this." Monica snorted, I cast her a sideways glance.

"The devil wears Prada." I muttered absently with a roll of my eyes. Roxas snorted.

"What?" The woman scowled at us. I held up my hands to express my innocence.

"I'm gonna go check on the girls." Roxas said, trying to cover the laughter in his voice as he walked backwards towards the room. It grew silent in the room again, uncomfortably so. Mainly because I could feel Monica watching me intently.

"You're an unusual bunch you know." I snorted turning half way to look at her over my shoulder.

"You're in on the secret." I pointed out. "It shouldn't come as much of a surprise to you." I quirked a brow at her.

She continued to examine me. "I suppose. Leave it to Ari that the first people she really lets in after so long weren't people to start with."

I narrowed my gaze. "Thanks."

"Why are you insulted? It speaks more to her then you."

"Arienn is my other half now." I reminded.

"True." Monica scowled. "That's another thing. She actually even did that."

I shrugged. "She didn't know what she was getting herself into."

"Does she even now? Really?" I got a twist in my gut that this had taken a sudden turn of topic. One I wasn't prepared to face yet. "It's a valid question, Axel. The only thing I know about you is what Arienn's told me. You were a Nobody. I wonder if she knows much else herself." Her eyes hardened. "It's a nagging question. How safe is she with you?"

"I'd never purposely hurt her!" I hissed unconsciously clenching my fists.

"Purposely." Monica repeated. "But she's still at risk."

I reminded myself to stay at calm. Arienn was like a daughter to her, and like any mother she was just worried about her safety. "You take that risk no matter who you're close to."

"I believe you missed the point Red."

I stared at her levelly. "What you're saying is you're pretty much counting on me hurting her. Weather I intend to or not." She didn't answer. She didn't have to. The look in her eyes told me exactly what she thought.

"Um," We both looked over to see Naminé and Roxas standing at the end of the hallway. "Are we, interrupting?"

"No, you look splendid!" Monica cheered, almost glowing with pride. Talk about bi-polar. "Where are the others?"

"Fighting Arienn about shoes." I quirked a brow at Naminé.

Monica groaned. "Oh for heaven's sake, that girl!" and with that the she stalked off.

There was a moment of silence after she was gone. "Axel?" I cast a side long look at the little blonde. "You sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Fine." I answered levelly. I wasn't fine though. Monica's unspoken comment about it being inevitable I'd hurt Arienn, stung. It did seem I had a tendency to drag people down in my own little personal wars. Naminé probably knew that better than anyone here.

The girl laid a hand on my arm making me look at her again. "Really?" she questioned.

I looked away again. "Generally translates into 'no'." Roxas said. I scowled over at him, and he in turn shrugged. I would have made more of an objection but he was spared by Jordan showing up and Gwen pounding on a door.

"Come on Dem! How long does it take to get dressed! You're a GUY for Pete's sake!" She shouted.

Jordan laughed as she joined us in the living room. "Between him and big sister we might be rather fashionably late." She said jabbing a thumb over her shoulder before beginning to swish her green skirt back and forth like a bell

"Oh, just come out here! I'll tie it for you!" Gwen sighed to what I guess was Dem's whimper about being unable to tie his tie. I snorted.

"I'm telling you I cannot walk in these things!" Came Arienn's protest to join Dem's.

Monica huffed a sigh as she returned turning to look at her. "Good you can't walk, you can't run." I heard Arienn groan. Monica sighed reaching back to grab the redhead and drag her out. "Besides that's what your escort is for."

"Not falling over in these death traps?" I snorked a little at Ari's comeback, rolling my eyes. Just in time to be struck speechless.

Arienn, cleaned up _shockingly_ well.

She glared at me, I think she was blushing slightly. "Not. A. Word." She hissed crumpling the milk chocolate fabric of her skirt into her fists.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said holding my hand out to her. She surprised me [again] by actually accepting it, semi-ungracefully falling half way onto it. I made no comment. She was agitated enough. I really didn't want her to lapse into a breakdown. Which she seemed way to close to then made me feel safe.

She sat next to me in the limo chewing desperately at the pad of her thumb. I heard her squeak a few times in pain… as she continued anyway. After about the fourth squeak I reached over pulling her hand by the wrist away from her mouth and closer to mine. "Calm down." I said softly but firmly. "You're starting to make me nervous." She stared at me with a pathetic ten-year-old look. "Everything will be fine." I said kissing the back of her hand. "It's just one night." That seemed to stun her into stillness for the last few minute of the trip.

It wore off real quick after we got there. The whole thing was like a freaking red carpet event there were reporters with camera's EVERYWHERE! The minute Arienn crawled from the limo [I had to coax her] she got a face full of flashes, which just spooked her like an alley cat disrupted by a loud noise. Actually there were only two people, other than myself, that didn't seem uncomfortable with the whole debacle. Monica, surprise surprise, and Gwen, who shot straight off to lean over the barrier keeping the hoards back to the first photographer she saw.

"Dude what kind of Camera is that?" She gasped like a kid at a candy store. I didn't hear his answer. "What! Why would you…?" she stepped away scowling at them. "You people have no sense of quality." She huffed, stalking back to us. Apparently the candy store didn't have her favorite type of bubble gum.

It kinda turned into a sophisticated chaos as soon as we got in the doors. Apparently Arienn was better known then she was aware. They descended upon her like vultures, and in seconds I had no idea where anyone was. I wasn't too worried about most of them. Roxas seemed like he would absolutely destroy anyone who even hinted at stepping out of line with Nami. Gwen had Demyx's back, and Jordan was totally enjoying herself. Monica? Quite frankly at that moment I didn't care if she was mulled by the crowd. Which, again, brought me to the only thing I was worried about, was Arienn.

I found her out in the little side garden pacing around in erratic patterns, that in some odd way kinda matched the music. I shook my head pulling my tie lose and abandoning my jacket. "Got to say I'm not too impressed by this apple party of yours." Arienn looked at me confused. At least she'd stopped moving.

"Apple party?" She asked slowly.

I grinned. "Isn't a Gala a type of Apple?" I asked. She stared at me for a long before giggling quietly. There was some silence and she went back to gnawing her thumb."Arienn, calm down." I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I am calm!" She protested. I watched her as she continued to flit around in an irregular pattern. Once or twice she sat down for a grand total of five seconds before standing and pacing around again. Finally I moved, trapping her between the wall and me.

She blinked up at me. "No, you're not." I said quietly. "You're doing that stupid fidgety-chewing thing you do when you're nervous. Calm down."

She blinked at me. "Okay yeah." She muttered fidgeting even more, raking at her hair, 'correcting' her pendent, and even smoothing nonexistent crinkles from her dress. "It's just, there's so many people and, heh…"

"Hey hey, calm down okay?" I said pulling free strands of her hair back around to the other side, over her shoulder. A section of her hair didn't stay. But I kept my hand there trying to keep the majority of it away from her face. "You're fine, you're handling this just fine." I absently rubbed my thumb over her cheek bone.

"I just, just don't… I wasn't _made_ for this…" She panted rubbing the pads of her fingers against her temple.

"Calm down Ari," I ordered again leaning my forehead against hers. "You're only making it worse." I moved slightly to be able to look her in the eyes. And suddenly noticed her breath, on my mouth.

It happened, very… quietly. Just a slip of my hand, and then hers. She stepped, a fragment of a step to me, a slight tip of the head. The barest feather-soft touch…

"Arienn?" Instant pull back. "Arienn dear, here you are!" her eyes flickered between us. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked painted lips set in a line. I leaned back against the wall returning her scowl.

"No…" Arienn answered quietly walking hurriedly away, back to the throng of people.

Monica looked at me in a level scowl before going back inside. I could tell she was warning me, telling me not to take it there. I hadn't intended to, but man that woman made me want to JUST to spite her. But I wouldn't. That wouldn't be fair to Arienn.

I watched Ari move back into the fray just as she was approached by a blond woman in a black dress. A few words transpired. I felt uneasy about her. Something was vaguely familiar about her. But she was one of those rather forgettable blond model types. I still watched as she led her off towards another group of suits. There were introductions and, then the blond waved her to a man in a very expensive suit with… pink hair. I watched eyes widening as he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. I kept telling myself it wasn't possible until; he looked right at me and smirked.

I turned into the crowd, I had to find Naminé and warn her. Her worst nightmares were back.

Simply Babble:

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNN! It's all down him from here! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry I'm a little hyper XD


	18. Castle on Richman's Hill

**Epic 18: Castle on Richman's Hill **

** A**pparently Axel had seen a ghost and gone mad. I swear the rest of the evening of the Gala he went stalking after Naminé like something was going to come out of the woodwork and eat her. He hasn't gotten much less paranoid since. It's kinda ridiculous. He won't tell us a thing but spazzs out when any of us try to leave the house. I really think he's gone mental.

On the flip side my art career took and unexpected upward spike. Remember that collector that started this whole shenanigan to start with? I met him. A guy called Marluxia, weird, but nice enough. His girlfriend Larxene seemed pretty nice too, a little snobby seeming. But that could be me tainting her given she was drop dead gorgeous. I didn't say much about them mostly because of Axel's sudden case of paranoia.

In hindsight I probably should have paid a little more attention to him. I was half asleep at my desk when I got the call, normally I don't pick up calls from unknown numbers but for some reason, most likely because I was half asleep and not thinking very clearly, I picked up. "Hello?" I asked hazily.

"Good evening Miss Richards," I sat up a little more alert. "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Um no, well sorta. Um, how did you get this number?" I asked fidgeting nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry did Miss Guarder not tell you?" He asked.

I quirked a brow. "Apparently not…?"

"I'm sorry! I was just so eager I guess I didn't give her time to give you a heads up."

I shook my head. "That's okay, what was she going to head me up about?"

"I want to hire you!" He cheered brightly.

"Pardon?"

"I would like you to do a private commission for me, it's an engagement gift!" He added in a stage whisper.

"Oh..." I wasn't sure to be totally existed or terrified.

"Yes, so I was hoping you might come by so we can discuss it?" I sat for a moment thinking about this. It was a huge opportunity and the extra money couldn't hurt anyone. But, at the same time private commissions were a monumental task to take on, and Axel… "It would mean absolutely the world to me."

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. "Um, sure." I sighed, clicking a pen against the desk. "When's a good time?"

"Can you come tonight?"

"Uhhhh…"

"I don't want to wait another second!"

I chewed my lip, again thinking for a time before finally sighing and caving. "Yeah I'm free tonight."

It wouldn't take me long to get there, it was one of those houses on 'Richman's Hill', not surprising. It wouldn't take more than twenty minutes to get there. Roxas, Naminé and Dem and left earlier in the day for groceries, which paranoid Axel didn't seem to mind since they were all together, so the house was quiet. I was actually quite relieved to find Axel asleep on the couch. It would make my escape easier. Strangely though, I found myself lingering for a moment, just watching him sleep. Something tickled the back of my head; maybe there was some good reason for how he had been acting… I shook my head, scribbled a quick note and left.

Normally when I take the train alone [which has been like once in a blue moon since all my adoptees moved in] I normally don't just space out the window, but that's what I did this time. I was so focused on my thoughts I almost missed my stop. Not that big of a deal if I'd been thinking about the strangeness of Marluxia's sudden interest in my art, and the job he had for me, but that wasn't what I was thinking about. I was thinking about Axel… completely immersed in it too! That wasn't healthy!

I was snowing again by the time I hopped off the train, not surprising, it was still early January and the weather didn't start warming up again till like late March. I plowed my hands deeper into the pockets of my coat. The closer I got to this place the less I wanted to be there. I wondered if the tie was making me paranoid too. "Good grief, you never can stop making my life difficult can you MBBC?" I muttered tugging at the end of my scarf. I kept going walking up street till I found the address.

I stood outside the gate staring. "This? This is not a house!" I gasped. "This is a freakin' castle!" The house was indeed clearly modeled after a castle, surrounded by a tall white stone wall with an elaborate white metal gate. This guy apparently had a thing for white, and roses. The blossom appeared all throughout the architecture of the house and gate, and there were live bushes all through the parts of the garden I could see. All lovingly cared for too.

"Wonder what a Gardner like that costs." I mused pushing through the gate as I had been instructed. I got halfway up the walk before the door to the castle-house flew open.

"Miss Richards! Hello!" He ushered me in looking me over criricly. "You didn't walk all the way here did you?" He asked looking almost repulsed.

"No, just from the station."

"I see." He gave me a once over again before looping his arm though mine. "Well, let's go to the conservatory then shall we? I'll send for some hot tea and we'll talk about paintings."

I felt over whelmed and skittish here, even more so when we entered the conservatory. It was a jungle in there, plants _everywhere_, most of them roses I noted. That, made me more nervous.


	19. A Nightmare Returning

**Epic 19: A Nightmare Returning. **

** I **knew I was dreaming. At least, I was praying this was all a dream, a nightmare actually. Arienn was in pain, and I felt nothing. She was screaming, covered in blood and I wasn't feeling _any_ of it. It wasn't just her agony I wasn't feeling, I wasn't feeling _anything_. I knew this 'feeling', it was the same hollow sensation I had had all those months ago, before Arienn, as a Nobody. Did… did that mean, no, that couldn't happen. Not unless Arienn… She was motionless, no more screaming, no more pain, just blood.

"ARIENN!"

I sat up panting heavily, a clammy sweat clinging to my skin. I pressed a hand to my chest, taking comfort in the feeling of my heart racing from the adrenaline of panic. She was alive, that much I knew.

"Axel?" I looked sideways to see Naminé leaning over the back of the couch looking worried. "Axel, you okay?" she asked.

I looked around, I could hear Dem and Roxas in the kitchen putting groceries away, and Nami was right beside me. "Where's Arienn?" It was the only thing I could think, I wouldn't relax till I knew she was in her room crashed at her desk like I had left her.

"She's out." My head snapped back to the little blonde. "She left a note saying she had something job related come up and went to meet the client. She said she'd back tonight and that if we needed her to call her cell but ONLY if we needed…Axel?" I was up and headed for the nearest phone before she finished.

"Hey! You're awake!" Dem cheered, the merriment turned to confusion though as I snatched the phone from the cradle slamming in the number. "Uhhh Axel?"

The moment she picked up I started. "Arienn where the hell are you!" I hissed, catching Roxas rolling his eyes out of the corner of my eye.

"Ah Axel, I was wondering when you'd call." I froze, heart stopping dead.

"You…" I seethed. "What slimy pit did you crawl from?" All three blonds around me looked at each other confused.

"Now now, is that anyway to speak to an old friend?"

"Where is Arienn? What did you do to her?" I shouted not in the mood for the bastards games.

"Oh calm down Number Eight, she's right here. I haven't touched her, not yet." I out right growled at the smoothness of his tone, and the lack of threat to it made my skin crawl.

"I swear if she's hurt I will kill you." I seethed.

"Again you mean."

My shoulders twitch, flicking a gaze around. "That wasn't my doing." I answered a little more quietly.

He laughed. "Maybe not directly. But you didn't even _try_ to stop Sora from coming after me."

I gritted my teeth. "_You_ used _her_ as a shield." Like I was really gonna jump in the middle of _that_ little 'hero-saves-princess-from-the-evil-man' performance?

"Who Naminé? Is that what that was about? Because I seem to recall you attacking anyway. Ahh I think some gears have clicked together in Miss Richards head."

"Axel! Axel I am so sorry! I didn't know!" Arienn's voice cried. "Ak! Let Go!" There was the vague sounds of a struggle and the sound something breaking.

"Arienn!"

"Oh dear, Larxene you really ought to be more careful with her." Marluxia sighed.

"What did you do to her!" I got loud again; there had been a short burst of pain in my left side that had gone away to quickly for comfort.

"Ah Axel, Axel, she's fine." He sighed. "But I would suggest coming to get her if you want her to stay that way." And the phone went dead.

I slammed my fist into the wall out of frustration before leaning my forehead against it. "Damnit."

"Axel?" Naminé touched the arm that hung at my side. "Axel what's going on?"

"Marluxia's got Arienn." I growled. Poor Nami, I never thought it was possible for her to look anymore pale, but her face turned ghostly white.

"Marluxia?" I could hear the raise of an eye brow in Roxas' voice. "Since when has he been back?"

"What, what would he want with Arienn?" Naminé asked skittishly.

"Most likely to get at me." I seethed, clenching my fists. "I did kind of screw his plans, remember?" I asked.

"I remember." She answered softly. I looked at her consciously softening my gaze. Of course she remembered, it had been a terrible experience for her, and sadly, people remember their nightmares the most. I scowled reaching out and gently tipping her chin up, careful not to repeat the many violent times Marluxia or Larxene had jerked her up to face them, just enough to meet her eyes. "You and me? We're the only two who know the truth, about what happened there. All this time, and I never bothered to tell you, I'm sorry."

Naminé winced a smile. "It's okay. At that time, I was scared maybe even a little resentful. But as cold and manipulative as you were sometimes," I twitched slightly. "You were never heartless."

"Care to explain to the rest of us what's going on?" Roxas asked lifting a brow again as both Nami and I turned to look at the confused faces of the others.

I faltered. I hadn't been very honest in my report to Xemnas about what had happened at Castle Oblivion so everything I had done there had only one witness…

"We're going to get Ari-nee back." Naminé stated.


	20. This is No Fairy Tale

**Epic 20: This is No Fairy Tale**

** M**y head was killing me, but I decided to think of that as a good sign. It meant I was alive. That stupid blonde had cracked my head against one of those huge planter pots in Marluxia's indoor rose-jungle. "I am so sorry about Larxene, she tends to get a little exuberant when it comes to a fight." Speak of the devil.

I glared at him "What do you want?" Getting up from the white leather couch I had been laying on to stand at the closest end of the super long dining table where he sat at the opposite end.

He grinned steepling his fingers from across the long table. "I hear that all your paintings tell a story." He said in a languid sort of boredom.

I somehow settled into some obscure part of my head that operated like Axel's as I slid into the seat. Leaning back, folding my arms over my chest and sliding one leg over the other. "And I suppose you have one for me?" I hissed. Fortunately for him my head hurt too much for me to launch myself across the table to tear his throat out.

Though I'm not sure why I was encouraging his talking. His voice just grated against my ears like a dentist drill. Oddly, it _was_ deeper then Axel's, but there was some airy aloof quality to that just made it obnoxious.

"Indeed, one of great lady. Would you like to hear it?" He grinned like a shark and proceeded despite the 'Just shut the hell up' stare I gave him. "This story begins not with a prince or a castle, but a rouge; a man who has committed many a sin, suffering under a cruel disease, supposedly incurable. This illness made him cold and calculated. Ruthless."

Never thought a man with pink hair could ever look quite that hateful.

"Our devilish rouge has the great fortune to meeting a lady. An enchantress, who by some rather strange thinking took pity on him; somehow she devised a method of curing this disease. Drawn by her power, and loveliness I'm sure, the rouge stays by her side as her defender." He sat forward his expression changing. "Quite strange isn't it? That a man without a loyal bone in his body, would stay so long."

I shrugged absently "With stories like this it's safe to assume he fell in love with her." Something dark flickered in his eyes and I wondered if I would have been better off not saying a thing.

"Very good Miss Richards." He purred. "So when the Lady is taken by a noble lord, merely seeking a cure to the illness…"

"Is that all?" I asked narrowing my eyes. It had clicked in my head. This 'story' was too close to reality to be a coincidence. He was talking about Axel, and me.

"The man has committed many sins, among these crimes treachery is no stranger. He knows his lady has been taken by someone he's dealt a cruel hurt against." His blue eyes hardened. "It's time to pay the price."

"_Revenge_ is on your mind." I hissed.

"Indeed my Lady Arienn. The wages of sin is death."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh that's _rich_ coming from you. How many sins have _you_ committed Mr. Kidnapper?"

"The sin of betrayal is much worse than that of kidnapping. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for the traitors."

"There is no such thing as a great and a little sin. Just sin."

He glared at me. I remained calm on the surface, though my heart pounded fiercely. "I shall be very clear here. Naminé was given to me, and you?" He chuckled. "You came of your own free will."

"And if I were to try to leave?" I countered in the same eerily calm way he had made the point.

Larxene answered this time. "Do you want to die?"

"Murder." I answered easily.

The blond giggled, ignoring my comment. "I really ought to have more faith in you Marluxia." We all looked at the security camera to watch Axel blatantly kick open the doors of Marluxia's palace.

"Excellent." He stood gracefully. "Why don't you go greet our, heh, knight in shining armor my dear, I shall keep company with our Princess." He said waving Larxene off.

I ground my teeth frustrated, angry, and scared. I was in a lot of trouble, and Axel? If Marluxia knew what I _really_ was to Axel? I leaned against the table curling my fingers under its lip. "You've miscalculated my lord." I seethed sarcastically. "If I have the power to make something out of nothing I sure as hell have the power to make nothing out of nothing!" I shouted yanking up the end of the table sending a burst of air after it so it flew at the bastard with an impressive crash.


	21. Messing with Her is just Daring Death

**Epic 21: "Messing with Her is just Daring Death."**

** I **can't say I was surprised. Irritated as hell, but not surprised. I cast a concerned glance over my shoulder at Naminé. Roxas was the first one behind me keeping his eyes forward his hand held Nami's tightly. She was doing okay, looking back curiously at Demyx. I rolled my eyes the kid was hiding behind _Naminé_ for crying out loud. I turned back my eyes hardening as she entered.

"Well well well, lookey here!" She giggled. "I was all set for a little one-on-one with you Axel, and here you've brought your posse." She giggled again. Good grief I hated that sound. "Bonus."

I didn't look back as I took two deliberate steps towards her. "Larxene," I kept my voice very even and very calm. Very contradictive to how I was feeling. "Where is Arienn?"

She smirked. "You're so calm Axel I was expecting you to come in and just burn the place down."

"If you don't tell me where Arienn is, I still may." I smiled back coldly.

She shook her head. "Aw Axel, Axel don't worry about your little girlfriend. Marluxia's keeping her company."

I ground my teeth Chakarams twisting into existence. "Where?"

"Oh calm down!" Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Tell me where she is!" I shouted. At that moment there was a loud crash above my head and what sounded like Marly cursing. "Ari…" I got cut off by Larxene's foot slamming into me. I stumbled back catching her kunai against the metal of my Chakarams.

"You betrayed us!" she seethed. "You're a traitor and a liar not to mention a murderer! How!" The closest thing to anger she could get dripped from her voice, "How is it _you_ were blessed? Why was it you who got a heart!"

I shrugged absently slamming her back into a wall. "Just lucky I guess." Was all I said.

A wicked smirk curled her lips. "So you _do_ have a heart." I arched a brow before cursing softly. She hadn't been sure till that moment. She giggled gleefully. Talk about bipolar. "All of you have hearts. Even little Naminé! Too bad you got it only _after_ Sora forgot _all_ about you." She shrugged. "Guess you'll have to settle for his shadow." Roxas' blue eyes flashed growing cold. Naminé gripped his hand tighter cowering behind him. Still a tender spot for her. And I'm sure she was feeling a little guilt.

"Larxene," I got her attention back, she could call me what she liked, but I wouldn't settle for her attacking Naminé. "You're gonna tell me where Arienn is."

"Of course. Right after you tell me how she did it." Larxene replied just as calmly.

I shook my head taking a step towards her. "Doesn't work like that Larxene. You're gonna tell me, and I may feel more inclined to let you live." I sounded calm, but inside I didn't even want to _give_ her the chance.

"Inclined?" Larxene asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "You kidnapped Arienn, attacked me, upset Nami and pissed me off." I lifted a brow. "Even just _thinking_ about letting you live is me being merciful." I chuckled at the expression on her face. "What's with the shock? I do believe you were the one to refer to me as a murderer." I said softly. "Did you think having a heart would change me into some mellow merciful person?" I didn't notice that hiss coming back to my voice. "You hurt my girl and then expect me to just let you _walk away!_" It got dead silent. I couldn't help the shocked feeling. _My_ girl?

Okay yeah, I had been worried about her. Who could blame me? There were about a million and two things that could go wrong here, and too many of those resulted in a dead wind user. Arienn was what was keeping me human, I needed her. I need her alive. But that was no reason to call her _mine_.

Larxene out right laughed, "Oh Axel, our dear number eight you really do have such a soft spot for her."

"Well yeah." Demyx piped in. "We all do."

"Arienn's our friend." Roxas stated walking up to my side, Keyblades glittering into life. "Messing with her is just _daring_ death." He seethed. Nice to know I wasn't the only one pissed off.

I looked around; even Dem's Sitar had joined the collection of weapons. I looked back at Larxene. "You're choice…"

Larxene growled in frustration. There was no way she could take on all three of us and she knew it. Unfortunately at that moment a scream tore through the castle from above and pain ripped into my back, a blazing pain like my back had been torn open from left shoulder down to my right hip. It was enough to bring me to my knees, clutching at my shoulder, vision blurring. The scary thing was, I knew it wasn't mine.


	22. Whoever Said 'Flowers Are Harmless'

**Epic 22: "Whoever Said 'Flowers Are Harmless' Was an Idiot" **

** M**y mouth was dry, and my throat burned with every breath I barely managed to take in. For a man with pink hair and a feminine love of flora he was a bitch to fight. I'm still not fully aware of what happened. I'd been hiding behind one of those ridicules decretive suits of armor, attempting to regroup. The next thing I knew there was a clatter of metal on stone and after a moment, white hot sticky pain seared into life. It stretched from my left shoulder down to my right hip. I think I screamed as the pain allowed gravity to pull me harshly to the ground.

I could already see the blood on the ground despite my blurry vision. I wanted to get up and pay him back for it but, I didn't feel like I could. And, even if I could it probably wouldn't have been the best idea. Didn't stop me from trying. His hand pressed into my back cruelly. I swear he was purposely digging his fingers into the wound. I whimpered, pathetically. "Just stay down Miss Richards." He hissed close to my ear. "It just wouldn't do to have you bleed out on my floor."

I cried out again as his fingers pressed harder against torn skin. "Arienn!" I couldn't quite see what happened. I felt Marluxia torn off me, giving some relief to my back and go crashing into the suit of armor on the other side of the room. After, that warmth wrapped around me and it took me a minute to figure out he was holding me.

"A-axel…" I never thought I'd see the day I was _so_ happy to see him. I could feel his heart, racing along against my chest, beating in perfect time with my own. I took some strange sort of comfort from that, accept it reminded me. I was in real bad shape, and that was effecting him.

He turned his face into my hair. "Stay still Arienn. Stay still I got you." His breath was getting heavy and ragged, and I could feel him trembling. My pain was weakening him, and Flower-Power-Gay-Man wasn't going to just sit back and allow the opportunity to strike him down while he was vulnerable! I had to do something!

I fumbled around inside of me. If I could just find the part that made him feel my pain…


	23. Why Do They Always Get Away?

**Epic 23: Why Do They Always Get Away? **

** P**anic instantly hid my stomach. I was feeling _none_ of the pain I had been feeling a millisecond before. Did people really die that fast? I know when I had gone, it felt like it took a life time. What was I gonna do if she was gone? Damnit! I couldn't lose her! I had barely managed to keep it together when Roxas had left. Death was a whole other kettle of crap, and… Arienn? I don't know, it just seemed worse to lose her then it had been to lose Roxas. Maybe that was the introduction of a living heart. _Real_ emotions. Not phantoms from a time when I lived under a different name.

"Axel…" I hadn't realized I stopped breathing till that moment. Not a good sign. But she was alive _that_ was good. "Bleeding…"

I looked down at her back, at the blood seeping into my sleeves and gloves. I was going to kill him. Carefully I laid her back down on her stomach and stood turning to glare at Marluxia as he crawled like a half drowned cat from the pile of armor. In my peripheral vision I saw Naminé take my place next to Arienn. Her gentle face twisted into a scowl of determination, and maybe a little disgust. Arienn was safe. I felt like Nami would break petal boys mind into a thousand million little pieces if he came near either of them.

Not like it mattered.

I stalked towards him, my fury flaring into heat, sparks and little crackling flames blistering into life around me. I didn't pause, didn't give him a chance to defend as I lashed out striking him across the face with the daggers of my weapon. Marring his pretty boy face with a gash that would _defiantly_ leave a scar. I got a little vindictive at that moment. When I hit Marluxia he had turned to the side from the impact, a very typical reaction. But he had exposed his back to me.

Anger burned and I didn't think twice, twisting my chakaram round for a better hold I caught him across the back, hip to shoulder, tearing a gash to match the one he'd given Arienn. I grabbed his arm, the fabric of his frilly shirt burned beneath my gloved touch. "I swear if she dies, you will regret your existence all the way back to your first life." I seethed into his ear before shoving him away.

I hadn't meant to, but I shoved him right into the fury a double guttural blow from Roxas' Keyblades. He stumbled back from that and backed into a geyser, courtesy of Demyx, who actually looked as pissed off as the rest of us.

The bastard staggered away, blue eyes wide, flickering around madly for an escape. Like a cornered mouse, battered, beaten, wet and bleeding and still staring down three angry cats. "So there _is_ some loyalty in your heart." He panted. I rolled my eyes. "Pity you couldn't find any for me."

"Don't you dare go into the whole, 'we could have achieved so much together!' crap!" I scoffed.

Marluxia chuckled. "My my, I don't think I've ever seen you even _fake_ such anger before. She must mean a great deal to you." That got me to fidget nervously. Arienn did mean a lot. But telling him that could put her in more danger then she already was. He cackled. "What strange occurrence, such a massive weak point in your armor appearing so suddenly." Darkness began to twist around Marluxia's feet.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I shouted throwing a chakaram out at him. It struck the wall behind where he had disappeared.

Silence filled the huge destroyed white hall. It stretched on for what felt like forever before I couldn't take it anymore, I slammed my fist into the wall. "Damnit!" I swore. He'd hurt Arienn, and I'd let him get away.

Arienn… I turned sharply looking over to where Naminé knelt over my fallen 'Other'. The little blonde had taken a discarded tablecloth from nearby and pressed it against Arienn's open back.

Roxas, Dem and I joined her almost all at the same time. "Is she okay?" Dem asked kneeling down at Ari's other side.

Nami shrugged, I could see she was shaking. "She blacked out." She murmured quietly. "Should we get her to the hospital?" she asked. Roxas already had his cell out.


	24. Got Caught in the Middle

**Epic 24: Got Caught in the Middle**

** I**t was a weird sort of silence. It was disrupted only by the quiet movement people and over head every once and a while paging a doctor. Naminé sat on one of the pale blue couches, her head leaning against Roxas' shoulder. He in turn sat his head propped up against the hand not holding Nami's hand. Dem sat in a chair across the way hands pressed together, and his knees bounced rhythmically to some song in his head. Me? I stood quietly behind Dem's chair back against the wall, staring mostly at the floor.

I kept thinking back on it. And there was one thing that stuck to everything I thought about it. I could have prevented this. If I had just told her, any of them what was going on I could have stopped it. Arienn would have never been hurt. I looked down at my palm to discover, I was shaking. Fear, mostly I think, maybe a little rage at myself. But, they were mine. All mine. I couldn't blame a single drop of these feelings on Arienn. She was laying out cold on a surgeons table as they stitched her back back together and probably tried to get her blood replaced.

I ran the shaking hand through my hair. "Axel!" I looked up.

"Jordan." I straightened, Dem jumped to his feet.

"Gwen!" He practically fell into his others arms burying his head in her shoulder, crying. The whole scene reminded me of a child's break down when mom came into the room. But I wasn't too focused on that.

I stood very straight as Jordan came up to me, Monica not far behind her. She was the one I was scared of. She had been so convinced I'd hurt Arienn, and I had. I hadn't meant to, but I had. "Mr. Flynn." She greeted coldly.

"Axel what happened!" Jordan demanded. I shuffled uncomfortably at the question folding my arms over my chest again as I looked up at the ceiling.

"Some of my past caught up to me. And she got caught up in the middle." I looked down again at her wide blue eyes. "I'm sorry."

I didn't get to see much of little sister's reaction, there was a deep growl and I received a right hook from Monica. It wasn't enough to bring me down, but it did snap my head to the side and hurt like hell. "I warned you! I said she was going to get hurt!" She screamed "I knew you would do this to her! I know your type, you with your mystery past! There's no telling what you _really_ are!"

"SHUTUP!" Jordan screamed over the torrent of accusations. It got quiet. "Just shut up Monica! And you!" She hissed rounding on me. "Just standing there taking it? Defend yourself!" I scowled slightly. When did I have the chance? She turned again her eyes softening. "Naminé, Nami don't cry…"

"Um…" We all looked over to see a Doctor standing watching us with a concerned wariness.

"Doctor, is she okay?" Roxas asked. He seemed to be about the only one of us that was calm in this situation.

"She's doing remarkably well. We've stabilized her and stitched up her back. It will take her some time to recover fully but she's awake," There was a sigh of relief through the room "And asking for you." We all looked around. "You, Mr. Flynn…" I faltered asking for me? The Doctor motioned and I fell into step behind him, not daring to look around as he led me down the hall into a clean white room.

She was lying on her stomach, no surprise, her red hair fanned across the white pillows; it almost had an artsy feel to it. Her face was kinda pale still, and her eyes were squeezed closed. "Are you in pain?" I asked quietly. She opened her eyes to look at me and nodded in silence. I scowled she was coherent. Very coherent. "Didn't they give you something for it?"

"I refused it." She answered softly.

"Arienn." I sighed exasperated.

She waved me off. "I'll take it eventually." She defended. I sighed again. "I want an explanation." I looked at her, sidelong, somewhat afraid to meet her gaze directly. "You owe me that much."

We stared across the way for a while. I sighed in defeat walking over to the chair beside her and sat, pressing my hands together. Leaning down till my forearms rested flat against my legs, allowing me to stare at the tiled floor I took a breath and paid her what I owed.


	25. Only the First

**Epic 25: Only the First**

** "I**t was back when we were in the Organization." He started quietly. "All of us, even Naminé, to an extent." He rubbed his blood stained gloves together nervously. I felt a queer sort of nausea upon realizing that all that blood on him was _mine_. I mentally shook the thought away and focused on his voice.

"I was sent on a long term mission to one of our alternative bases called Castle Oblivion. There were two teams that were sent, a basement team, consisting of numbers four, five, and six." His eyes narrowed briefly. "Vexen, Leaxus, and Zexion." He sighed leaning back in the chair folding his arms over his chest. "And the above team, Myself, Marluxia and Larxene. Marluxia was the technical master of the castle and was entrusted with Naminé."

"Entrusted?" I asked.

He scowled leaning forward again. "Nami never was particularly a _part_ of the organization. She was more… someone we used, or tried to use." He snorted. "Kinda back fired majorly." There was almost a chuckle to that statement. "Our target was a boy named Sora…You've met him before."

My mind flashed back to the boy on the island, the Keyblade master. I remembered the weight in his heart, the responsibility the strength. I nodded in silence.

"See, Nami is the Nobody of Sora's girlfriend…" He cracked a small smirk. "You met her too actually." The girl from the islands. I nodded again. "And somehow because of that, she has the power to manipulate Sora's memories and the memories of everyone connected to him."

I scowled. "I, don't like where this is going…"

Axel chuckled again. "They used Naminé to manipulate Sora. Marluxia was going to use him to overthrow the rest of the organization. With Larxene and…my help."

I let out a short burst of laughter "And he calls _you_ a traitor?" He was silent. "Axel…"

He sighed running a hand through his hair. "Vexen," He sighed. "I killed him, under Marluxia's orders." I grew pale. He rung his hands a little more, flickering quick looks up at me.

"Axel…" I breathed quietly.

He sighed. "Xemnas sent me to keep an eye on Marluxia. To prove that I could be trusted he had me destroy Vexen." He folded his arms over his chest. "So, I did, and then let Sora go to hell on Larxene, and Marluxia's asses. And while Sora went to town on Marly for taking Naminé, who he thought was an old childhood friend he'd promised to protect, his best friend, Riku, whipped out, Laxeus, and I kinda solicited the death of Zexion."

"Axel."

He shook his head. "Marluxia didn't lie when he said I was a traitor. I've done more then he knows. I've screwed up and pissed off any number of people off. I just never expected the dead to come back and bite me." He rolled his toxic eyes. "Go figure." He stood. "I thought I'd out run them, but I hadn't and I got you caught in the middle. For that I am sorry."

"Wait, Organization XIII, you pissed them all off?"

He nodded. "Well minus Roxas and Demyx." He smirked.

"But if, Flower Power and Rabid Slut are back, then will the others be?" I bit my lip.

Axel stared at me levelly for a moment before walking back, crouching down level to me. "Arienn, you're hurt." He stated. "You're in pain and need to recover." He pushed a strand of hair out of my face with his finger tips. I could feel a very tiny tremble to his hand. "We'll talk about it later." Something about the way he said it made the point that the conversation was over.

He left and a moment later the doctor came in with the pain killers. I don't remember much after that but it took _forever_ to get back on my feet. My last day in the hospital came when Axel walked in and my instant reaction was to sit forward gripping the sheets tightly. "Get. Me. The. Hell. Out. Of. Here!" I hissed. He just laughed a little, making some comment about me looking like a caged bird.

We still haven't talked about his history in pissing off people…

**Simply Babble:  
I am so sorry! I forgot to update yesterday! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving! **

**Simply **


	26. And the Next Disaster

**Epic 26: And the Next Disaster. **

** A**rienn sat legs crossed leaning forward slightly, eyes closed and hair blowing around her face softly. The whole scene might have been more dramatic if it weren't for the black fan whirring away in front of her.

"What are you doing?" I asked leaning in the doorway raising a brow at her back.

"Staying cool. A concept lost to you O Heat resistant one." Arienn said, her voice distorted slightly by the whirring of the fan blades. The season had changed around the months of making sure Ari didn't do anything to reopen her wound or anything, switching round from winter into summer with little pause for spring. Or maybe there had been a spring and I just hadn't noticed.

I narrowed my eyes a little at Arienn's back. Normally she'd be wearing a t-shirt so none of her back would be exposed, but the arrival of summer had brought a change to everyone's wardrobe, accept mine, as Arienn had said my sense of temperature was different than most's. As in I have none. So today she had ditched her usual T in favor of a thin strapped tank top, showing the top two thirds of her shoulder blades, and about the top six inches of the scar that now marred the skin of her back, from her left shoulder to her right hip. I turned my head away. It was, painful to think about.

"Hello!" Dem cheered toeing the door open and, as usual, standing to one side for Naminé.

"We're home." She said sweetly. I leaned back against the faded wing-back chair as the second blond male of the house looked around it.

"Any sign of them?" Roxas asked, Naminé shook her head solemnly, he sighed, though it sounded more like a growl.

I closed my eyes. We'd all been on high alert since both Larxene and Marluxia escaped. I tried not to growl as my finger's dug into the skin of my upper arm.

"They're not that bold." We looked at Arienn. She hadn't moved from her place in front of the fan. The others looked curiously confused, while I narrowed my eyes taking note that her hair was twitching a little differently than it had earlier. She had sat up very very straight and very still her shoulders squared and the muscles pulling across them in tension.

"Ari-nee?" Nami asked.

"They're not gonna just show up again. They really didn't even just show up the first time." I could hear her eyes narrowing at the whirling fan blades. "Marluxia had to have been aware of at least Axel's presence in this world for a while. Enough time to track down where he was, and then get him out in the open." She turned looking over her shoulder at us, the end of her ponytail almost following the path of her scar for a moment. "I did some asking around." The way she said it made my stomach coil. "Marluxia _was_ the collector who bought all my art from Mike's shop." She said eyes narrowing a little again.

My fists clenched tighter. "So he's the one who launched you out of obscurity?" Dem asked shuffling nervously. I wasn't the only one who noticed the shift in the air.

Arienn got to her feet. "He played us. From the very beginning he was using me as leverage. Used me to get to Axel." Her eyes shifted to mine with pointed clarity. "I don't take kindly to being used." She said calmly and turned disappearing into her room.

The rest of us were silent for a long moment before, "Is Arienn mad at you?" Demyx asked me.

My brows knitted together. "I'm not really sure. I don't think so." I sighed running a hand though my hair. "Her feelings haven't been real clear recently. Plus since the incident she's learned how to shut me out to an extent."

"Shut you out?" Roxas arched a brow at me.

"Mainly just so I can't feel her pain anymore. I assume she can still feel all of mine, but I get nothing from her." I sighed.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Naminé asked cocking her head.

I scowled at the worn down mud brown carpet of the house. "Sure. Accept now, if she's ever hurt again, I won't know until later. Maybe not until it's too late."

Arienn spent the rest of the day in her room, while the rest of us continued through the ordinary routine with a sort of strange intensity of ill-ease till the sun had set. I left the house at dusk and just walked. That idle mindless walk where you're just doing something so you don't think to hard but you do anyway.

I wasn't the only one. "Ari?" She looked up at me blinking. I hadn't even noticed that I'd walked all the way to the train station till then, till the humming fluorescent lights created a gleam of streaks down her cheek.

"Axel," She let out a little breath standing. "I know I shouldn't be out by myself, right?" She asked stuffing her hands into the pockets of her bright sweatshirt.

I reached out laying a hand on her cheek, smearing the tracks with my thumb. She pulled her head back instantly, turning away and scrubbing them away herself with the cuff of her oversized sleeve. I felt another twist in my gut that she pulled away so hastily. "Arienn, what's wrong?" I asked. It felt strange. I had never really had to ask her that.

"Nothing." She stated harshly.

I furrowed my brows at her, dropping my hand back to my side. "I may not be an expert in emotions just yet, but I know tears are generally a bad sign." She glared at me, more upset at herself then me. "Arienn…"

She turned her back on me. "I can take care of myself." She hissed.

"What?" I cocked my head at her.

"I can take care of myself Axel." She repeated harshly. "I survived just fine till now. I don't need you to save me."

"Arienn, you're not making sense. I never said you needed me to…" She turned to glare at me coldly.

"Then why do you flinch _every_ time you see my scar?" She asked.

I stared at her in blank shock. In that profound silent moment it started to rain, a heavy, humid summer thunderstorm that had rolled in while neither of us were paying attention. Arienn closed her eyes, slowly tipping her head back so the rain hit her full in the face. I didn't budge, despite the rain.

"I didn't get hurt because of you, Axel." She stated keeping her head tipped back to the sky. "I got hurt because _I_ screwed up. I wasn't on guard like I should have been." She looked back down at me and I got the feeling like there was more that she wasn't saying.

After another moment of silence she shrugged and walked past me back towards home. "How did you do it?" I asked turning to so I could see her again.

"Do what?"

"Shut me out." She looked confused and a little startled, like I had discovered something I shouldn't have. "When you first went down, I felt it, that's how Larxene got away. But when I got there, I only kept that pain for a few seconds before it was gone." I narrowed my eyes a little trying to read her expression. "You were still in pain, but I didn't feel it. What did you do Arienn?"

She turned all the way to face me. "I, honestly don't know." She shook her head. "I just knew that you were…vulnerable, as long as you could feel it." She shrugged again. "I knew, I had to, somehow, find a way to make it so you…" Her eyes had softened severely; I almost thought she was going to cry. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders again. "I just did it." She turned away again waving over her shoulder. "See you at home MBBC."

I stood there in the rain watching her disappear into it. I had a startling realization at that moment. Arienn was scared. It scared her that people wanted me dead and were willing to _use her_ to do it. The question is, was she scared for me, or scared that she'd be used.

A second passed before fingers dug into my upper arm. "I had intended to grab Miss Arienn, but I'll settle for you." She hissed in my ear. A second later her nails pierced my skin and a huge dose of electrical energy screamed through my body. I hit the ground coughing, and trying to restrain the tremors it caused. Her foot slammed down in-between my shoulder blades.

"Larxene…"

"Hello Pyro." She hissed hitting the rain soaked floor with more lightning.


	27. The Most Discussed Case

**Epic 27: The Most Discussed Case**

**"A**re you sure? No one's seen him?" I furrowed my brows leaning back to peer into the kitchen, quirking a brow at Roxas and Demyx.

"What's up?" I asked. Dem chewed his lip nervously; Roxas turned half way to watching me as I walk in.

"Axel." He answered, I lifted a brow at him. "None of us have seen him since early last night."

I scowled, flicking my eyes to the digital clock on the microwave. It was roughly noon. "I saw him, briefly, while when I was out. Did he come home at all last night?" I asked cocking my head. "Maybe he just came back late and left early." Roxas and Dem shook their heads.

"No, I'm pretty sure Roxas or I would have heard something." Dem responded. I chewed my lip softly.

"Did something happen?" Roxas asked.

I perched on the edge of one of the barstools ruffling my still damp hair. "No, nothing out of the ordinary. Just one of our usual spats." I shrugged.

"I'd say I wasn't worried, I mean it is _Axel _we're talking about here." Demyx said with a little flail of his hands. "But, it's not like he's just disappeared like this before."

"In other words you're worried." I smiled at him knowingly.

Dem sputtered. "_Marluxia's_ still out there! You're worried too! You only chew on your thumb when you're worried!" I dropped my hand to my jeans quickly, I hadn't noticed it till Dem and said something. This was bad, I sighed passing the other hand through my hair again.

"Dem, calm down." Roxas ordered in strained calmness. "Arienn, did he say anything to you?"

I scowled. "Not about taking off for a while no, I mean…I don't even think he hinted at it." I rubbed my temples. "Roxas you've known him longer then I have, would he do this?"

Roxas scowled at me for a moment in that way that said he felt I was dodging something. "Not that I know of. The only time that really happened was when he was sent to Castle Oblivion."

I sighed. "He's never just disappeared like this on me. But I mean he's Axel, Mr. Cocky-pyro-maniac himself. He can take care of himself, right?"

Silence.

"Arienn stop chewing." Roxas scolded quietly and I dropped my hand again. I wasn't convinced that he was okay. None of us were.

My attention got diverted when music began to play. _'Evacuate the Dance Floor'_. I scowled in a little confusion picking up my cell out of my pocket.

"Shouldn't she be in class?" Dem questioned, also recognizing the ringtone.

I shrugged flipping it open. "Jordan?" I asked.

"Since it's you, and you have no interest in the _exhilarating_ solving of crime, or just crime in general for that matter, I'm gonna take a proverbial stab in the dark and say you haven't seen the news?" My sleuth-to-be sister said from the other end.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "No, I've been more concerned about mystery of the missing Pyro."

Jordan came back in stunned silent for a moment before. "Axel's missing?"

"Didn't come home last night. What's up?" I scowled.

"Well, among us in the studying-to-be-criminal-justice-people-departments," That's a mouthful. "On campus, we discuss the most recent headlines. The big case for us right now is a serial killer." She said calmly, a forced kind of calm.

"Jordan I don't…"

"Seven murders, all male." She interrupted. "All tortured to death by electrical shocks." I think I stopped breathing. "And they started five months ago. Soon after your accident…"

I couldn't breathe, and I had started shaking. "Larxene?"

"That's my guess; we profiled it to be a woman, sounds like her. Petty, cruel, spiteful." I heard Jordan take a shaking breath. "And, with Axel disappearing…"

My heart froze up in my chest. Larxene hated Axel as much as Marluxia, possibly more. Or he was just better at controlling it. Either way, if what Jordan suspected was true, she'd already tortured and killed seven people she _didn't_ hate. She'd been practicing… "Oh God…Axel…"

**Simply Notes: **

**Dun dun duuuuuun! **

**Okay, here's some heads up for you. 1] I'm going to be going back to my parents for Christmas break at the end of this week, while I'm away I will **_**try**_** to keep up with the updating.  
2] Is a little more of a question. I'm most likely gonna end up writing a TtF Christmas oneshot for giggles. If I do it [before the seasons up XD] and there aren't spoilers, I may post. Would you all like that? **

**Thanks for your time. **


	28. Through the 'Looking Glass'

**Epic 28: Through the 'Looking Glass'**

** T**ime was not kind. Three days was just way too much time to not know where your other half is. The others made me put a band aid on my thumb out of fear of me chewing it raw. I found it hard to focus on anything, resorting to spending the days in absent pacing back and forth.

"This doesn't make any sense." I muttered pinching the tip of my thumb between my teeth. "If Larxene had him, wouldn't she be like, torturing him or something?" I asked looking back around at the others. "But, I haven't felt anything from him. Not a thing…" In truth that scared me, a lot. I had no idea what was going on! Normally I had at least an inkling of what was happening with him. Now, it was just a blank slate. "Could it be distance?"

"I wouldn't imagine so." Roxas said staring out the window, arms folded over his chest.

"Why not?" Naminé asked, twisting at the waist to look at him over the back of the couch. "I mean we've never gotten anything from Sora or Kairi, I always thought that was because of the distance."

"Yeah, but, Hearts have been known to call out for each other from worlds apart." He turned to face us. "Sora and Kairi for example, they're well known for being able to reach each other not matter what. Even when Sora was turned into a Heartless, Kairi's voice could reach him. And Naminé, you called out to Sora's heart from within Castle Oblivion."

"Arienn and Axel." We all looked at Dem. "Well, what are the chances that he'd land at the feet of probably the singularly only woman in the world who could grant him the wish of a heart."

"And be impulsively willing to try it…" Roxas agreed nodding slowly.

"And then it was Axel's heart inside Arienn that called out you, Roxas. And yours and Sora's heart that called out to me…" Naminé concluded.

"Well what about Dem?" I asked, uncomfortable with the idea that somehow Axel and I had called out to each other over all the expanses of space and time or whatever.

"I think, it was your connection to Gwen." Dem said softly, pressing the pads of his index fingers together. "I'd been wondering around town for a long time. And I kept finding myself at that College a lot, then," He shrugged. "For some reason I just wondered out here…"

"Soon after Gwen had been here…" My heart flip-flopped inside my chest. Was it possible? Had all of us just somehow called out to each other? I felt a little like a magnet. But it wasn't possible, it couldn't be true. That would mean Axel and I… that we had simply just, _meant_ to be together. And I didn't like the implications of that.

"But, that still doesn't solve the mystery of why Ari-nee hasn't been getting anything from Axel." Naminé pointed out.

"Right, because we all know Miss Savage Nymph isn't gonna pass up the opportunity to torment him." Roxas grumbled leaning back against the couch. "She wouldn't pass up the opportunity to inflict pain on _anything_. Let alone him."

"Maybe, it's like what Ari-nee did to him." I arched a brow at Dem. "Remember? For a second we all thought she was dead because Axel couldn't feel her pain anymore?"

I chewed my cuticle thoughtfully. "He did ask about how I did that right before he disappeared."

"Did you tell him?" Roxas asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know how I did it. I just remember thinking that if I didn't do something Marluxia would just use his suffering my pain and strike him down. I was desperate."

"Is is possible Axel figured out to do it himself?" Naminé asked.

"Most likely." Roxas sighed.

I dug my canine deeper the flesh of my thumb. I wouldn't put it past him to figure it out. Probably because of the reason I did, and, Axel had a steep learning curve it seemed. But it still didn't make sense to me how that would work at all. We were talking about our _hearts_ here. I'd felt the power within just a tiny fragment of it. There was no way we could just shut it out like that. I would know. I closed my eyes. So, maybe it wasn't so much like shutting each other out, but more like blocking. Like putting a mask on it, or building a wall so the other didn't realize they felt it? "But, if that's the case… Then maybe, if I just…"

I gritted my teeth closing my eyes tight and concentrated, as hard as I could. I'd done this before, rummaged around inside myself till I found it. That small corner in my chest that felt so different than the rest of me. When I reached out to touch it, I met resistance. It wasn't strong, in fact it cracked and crumbled when I brushed up against it. This would be easy. I pressed against it firmly, it didn't take much, just crumbled away like when you try to pick up one of those lumps you find in the brown sugar.

And in an instant everything was pain, agony, electrical burns and blood. Metal cuffs digging into my wrists, aching muscles like my arms had been pinned above my head for days, no feeling in my legs from being on my knees to long. A voice hissing jeering as she made more cuts, more burns. I couldn't hear what she was saying… no… I was choosing _not_ to hear her voice. What was I focusing on? Focusing on a wall… a wall inside myself… for what? Keeping it from her. She'd protected me from her pain, I'll protect her from this.

_Just stay away, stay away and stay safe this time Arienn…_

Wait…

"Ari-Nee!"

"Ari-nee wake up! What's wrong!"

I opened my eyes trying to remember the basics of just breathing, breathing without pain. I sat up looking around wide eyed at the three blonds with me, panting. There was no pain, no chains, no dark room… no Larxene.

"Arienn, what happened?" Roxas asked.

I pressed hand to my forehead, still breathing hard. "I…I think… just for a moment…" I couldn't believe it, but nothing else made sense. "I think, I saw the world from Axel's eyes…"

**Simply Notes: **

**Hello all, sorry for such a long delay. I'm still on break but had the opportunity to update so, here you go. Hope you all had good Holidays. **


	29. Fault and Findings

**Epic 29: Fault and Findings.**

**I **sat in one of the old wingback chairs, handed down to me from my grandmother, bent over till my forehead almost touched my knees. I held the sides of my head, digging the very tips of my fingers and a little of my nails into my scalp. I wasn't worried. No we were way beyond worried now. I was scared. Terrified. The kind of fear that crawls inside you, settles into your stomach and makes you sick. The one where you're terrified because you know there's a monster in the closet, and you're helpless to do a thing about it.

Axel needed help. He needed help like, _days_ ago. But there was nothing I could do. I had gotten some pretty clear views of where he was being held when I seen through his eyes. Jordan had snatched up the information I had given her and had gone all sleuth-y on me, not like it was surprising. She called about every five minutes to ask me this or that. "Did you notice the type of stone the room was made of?" "Any distinct architecture?" "Any smells?" "Could you tell if it was a wine cellar?" I answered them all best I could, but I saw little point in how it was gonna help us find Axel before he was another 'random victim' of Larxene's serial killings.

I curled my fingers back a little further gripping more my hair now then my head. That bothered me. The thought that he'd been seen as a random victim and not the whole damn reason for it! This world, my world, got its reputation for being a world of second chances, people appearing just randomly with no background was a common thing here. Sure the officials tried to keep up with it, forms and registry for people like that and all. But like all systems it wasn't perfect, people fell through the cracks. I was willing to bet Larxene wasn't even registered. Axel was, I'd made sure all of them were and that was something. At least he wouldn't be labeled a John Doe when his corpse showed up.

Oh God.

My hands slid round my head to meet on the back of my neck, pushing my head all the way to my knees. I tried to breath evenly, to stop the tears that were blurring my vision. I'm generally pretty good at stopping myself from crying, but some days, some days it's just not worth the effort.

I felt responsible. It's irrational I know, but I still did. Everyone dropped here, out of seemingly nowhere, is pretty lost, sometimes in more ways than one. Most people just kinda toss them in the direction of the registry and are done with them. But not me. I had taken responsibility for them. Despite Axel being a year older them me, I was still responsible for him. And I'd let him down. Or I felt I had. Rationally I understood that there was nothing I could have done. If I had been there, chances are, we'd _both_ could be dyeing.

Although the police might have taken a keener interest into the case if I had been taken too. It's a sad and now frustrating fact that the officials of this world tended to focus more on the crimes involving the world born citizens then the drop-ins. It was one of those things that had always been obnoxious to me, now, that a majority of the people I cared about were all drop-ins.

I lifted my head as my phone began to vibrate on the table next to me. I looked over at it watching for a moment before picking it up. "Hello?"

"I got a lead."

**Simply Notes:  
****Hello my loyal readers! My break is over and I shall be back to a regular posting. **

**Oh, I feel I should let you know you're comments were very helpful! I actually REWROTE this chapter because of your imput! **

**Thank you for your support!  
Simply!**


	30. Lightning May Sting but Fire Bites Back

**Epic 30: "Lightning May Sting but Fire Bites Back"**

** J**ordan's detective work [a lot of comparing, Googeling and stuff I didn't pay attention too.] took me to a big old house on the out skirts of town. Larxene had been watching too many slasher movies was all I could think. I walked in the door toeing it open and keeping my hands in my pockets. "Hello~!" I called into the house.

It took a few minutes but she came up from the basement, dragging Axel with her. I barely managed to keep calm when she entered. Axel hit the floor like a rag doll, he coughed several times, blood splattering across the floor. Alive, oh thank God! Barely, but alive.

"You're a brave little girl." Larxene said smoothly.

I _tried_ to ignore the puddle of blood collecting around Axel's body. I saw his fingers twitch, and his eyes were still open. How was he still conscious? I should be paying attention to Larxene, I should look away. But I couldn't bring myself to. I thought I'd lost him. I could still lose him if I didn't get him help soon. It scared me to death.

"Seems the dear pyro wasn't lying when he said you weren't feeling his pain." I finally lifted my eyes to Larxene, narrowing them at the item in her hand. "However did you find me?"

"My sister. I guess all that Sherlock Holms reading, NCIS watching and such paid off." I answered shortly. "Really Larxene, you're gonna shoot him?" I asked lifting a brow, clenching my fists at my sides. "That's too merciful for you."

"Oh, it's not for him, lovely. It's for you." I glared. Axel twitched. "You see, our dear number eight doesn't need a bullets help to die again. I just need to prevent any help from reaching him." Her eyes hardened at me. "So you're the only thing I have to worry about." The blonde laughed. She did that a lot for a heartless bitch. "I could let you bleed to death too, it's slow and torturous though." Larxene shifted her hips in a manner I'd seen before, the same manner that certain girls used to draw attention to themselves. Good grief was this psychopath _turned on_ by this! "No, I don't have the patients for that." I glowered; A cruel smirk twisted her lips. "I have a great idea; I'll just kill you both instantly and get you both out of my way like that." She said. Yep, apparently death and blood was what she got off on, creepy.

I quirked a brow. "Won't that kick your little serial?" I asked.

She giggled again. "Nah, they'll just think it was a copy-cat gone wrong." I ground my teeth, trying to stay calm.

"You're just keep going huh? Keep killing?"

She shrugged. "There's always Roxas, and Demyx to clean up. But I suppose I could use Demyx, he's easy enough to manipulate." I think my nails were beginning to leave indentation in my palm. "Oh yeah, your sister too. It might be a little risky to have two sisters murdered so close to one another, looks less like a serial and more like a vendetta."

"Which is what it is." I stated.

She ignored me, go figure. "But with her studies and all she knows, she's a liability." She waved it off as I let out a hissing breath. "Ah well first things first." She shrugged reaching down to Axel.

My control snapped in that instant. **"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"** I screamed. She froze staring at me wide eyed. I almost want to call it fear. "I _swear_ if you touch my pyro again I will **kill** you!"

She sneered, but I could see she was truly shaken. "Oh so the little artist has a little fire too?" She scoffed standing. "I can see why he likes you. Still, fire or not, you're just a human." She raised the pistol and fired.

It wasn't hard to deflect, especially given Axel somehow found the strength to slam his leg into the back of her knees. I didn't hesitate running over, slamming my own foot into the crest of her hip bone adding just a little wind for extra momentum.

"Axel!" I cried whirling around and dropping down beside him, I was scared to move him but held him as best I could, ignoring the crash as Larxene slammed into the wall.

"You came alone?" He coughed again, more blood splattered onto my arm. "Come on, even I wasn't that dumb." I couldn't help but to laugh a little letting my forehead drop to touch his bloodied temple.

"Good grief Axel, you just don't get this concept of saying 'thank you' rather then lecturing do you?" I sighed.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Larxene hissed, I glanced over my shoulder in time to see it coming.

"ARIENN!" My idiot Tomato man cried in distress, he made an attempt to move, change our positions I think, so he would take it. But he didn't have the strength to fight me from keeping him still.

I'd been electrocuted before, by a socket. This was nothing like that. I had managed to divert the brunt of it with my winds, but I still received a bit. It hurt like hell. And it pissed me off more. Axel had suffered close to a week of this, of _worse_ than this.

"Axel," I murmured in his ear, "Stay still. You don't need to help the blood loss along." He stared at me in confusion. I chuckled. "I'm not an idiot." I said to both them, looking up at Larxene. "I didn't come alone.

Roxas dropped from the rafters in that instant His twin Keyblades slamming into Larxene's shoulders. She cried out knees buckling as she fell to the floor. She didn't stay down long, twisting around the savage blonde caught the black blade. I winced, metal was a conductor of electricity as much as water was [which was why Dem was not present]. Roxas cried out jerking away and dropping the blade, she kicked him back.

I'm faster than most people give me credit for. They always seem to miss that principle of air being able to help in speed. Larxene had done the same thing and I got her in the jaw sending her _away_ from my 'nephew'. I kept my fist clenched jaw set, glaring at her as she started to get up. She got as far as her knees, glaring at me in rage close to blood lust. She wasn't gonna stop till we were all dead.

That was her fatal decision.

I hardened my eyes and hers went wide, hand going to her throat as she made a gagging choking sound. She fell onto her free hand coughing and choking desperately trying to get air into her lungs, trembling. I just stood there, stone faced and watched her suffocate to death until I heard the sirens coming.

I turned on heel and walked back to where Roxas sat with Axel, his face pale, all the way to his wide blue eyes. Axel was unconscious. "Ari…" He breathed thinly.

"It seems, even Nobodies need to breathe."


	31. Turn Abouts

**Epic 31: Turn Abouts**

** I **wasn't surprised to wake up and find myself staring at a white ceiling. There was steady beeping, a poking in my right arm and a weight against my left side. I decided not to sit up, but turned my head. Naminé, surprise, surprise. I lifted my hand, brushing her hair away from her face. "Nami, wakey wakey." I said cringing at my own voice.

She sighed softly rubbing her face across the back of her hands. "What time is it?" She mumbled groggily.

I flicked my eyes up to the clock nearby. "A little after midnight." I answered tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

She sat up still rubbing her eyes. She blinked at me a few times. Wait for it… "Axel!" She stood up grabbing my hand gently. "You're awake! How do you feel?"

I shifted a little. "Numb," I could only imagine how many pain meds I was on. "How long have I been out?"

"About a week…" Nami said. "I should go call Ari-nee."

I winced. "Do you have to?" I asked. I really didn't want deal with her at that moment. She was probably mad. She probably had reason to be.

Nami nodded pulling out a cell phone. "Yeah, that was the agreement we made so she'd go home."

I really didn't like the implications of that. "How long was she here for?" I asked quietly.

Naminè looked at me keeping the phone to her ear. The look told me what I needed to know. Arienn hadn't been gone all that long. "Hi Gwen…" She said turning away.

I groaned pressing the tip of my fingers into my eyes. Gwen was there, Arienn must be a wreck. I let out a long steady breath, "Great, can this get any worse?"

"You could be dead." I moved my hands looking up at Arienn, who had seemingly appeared magically at my side. "God only knows what would have happened then." She grumbled exasperated, flicking her eyes to towards the ceiling.

I floundered a minute on what that could have meant before settling into a calm level stare to match hers. "You got here fast." I observed.

She scowled a little. "Not particularly." She answered.

I knitted my brows together a little. "What time is it?"

"A little after one in the morning." She answered. I nodded slowly; it had taken me a while to figure out what seemed off about her. She wasn't wearing her bright lime and black sweatshirt as usual. Instead, she wore a long black hooded over coat, with single silver zipper running almost the entire length of the coat, and pointless ornamental beads.

My coat. The one from the Organization.

She shuffled a little shrugging into it a little burying her hands in its pockets. "It's raining. And I couldn't find my rain coat." She muttered.

I scowled a little looking over to the window. Sure enough the dark pane was streaked with rain and I could hear the rain pattering down. It hadn't been raining a minute ago. "I think I dozed off." I muttered.

"Not surprising," She said shuffling her feet, they squeaked a little against the wet linoleum floor. "All things considered."

I scowled at her a little contemplatively. She looked tired. "What about you?" I questioned. "You can't be fairing the best."

Some emotion flitted briefly over her eyes; I almost want to say it was the beginnings of tears. But she caught it, and stuffed it down into its cage. "I'm surviving." She answered smoothly.

I caved. "Arienn…"

She shook her head, damp hair smacking her face a little, some of it sticking to her cheeks and the corner of her mouth. "Later, Axel. Just…" She spoke quietly, and I could get a vague aftertaste of her emotions, emotions I couldn't name. "Just get better."

**Simply Notes:**

**OOOMyGosh! I'm sorry guys! I've been busy! I haven't had much time to write/post I will try to get back on a regular schedule but I make no guarantee **

**Next chapter will be told by Demyx! 8D**


	32. Yay! I Get to Tell This One!

**Note: This is told by Demyx. Just so no one's confused. **

**Epic 32: Yay! I Get to Tell This One! **

**I **don't know whose idea it was, but personally I found it to be a good one! Despite the endearing reference to my being 'their oceanic one' I can't recall ever actually _seeing _the ocean before. I remember always wanting to, but having never gotten the chance to.

Must have been Ari-nee's idea, now that I think about it, she kinda spazzed when she heard I had never been to the beach before. And before you knew it we were all on the beach, even Gwen and Jordan came, with it being summer and all.

It was amazing! There was just, just soooo much water! I was in heaven! Gwen, Jordan and I spent the majority of the time charging up and down the beach, in and out of the water shrieking and laughing pushing each other in and dragging the other down with us, splashing and generally acting like a bunch of kids… well mainly it was just Jordan and I, Gwen had some strange reluctance to actually go _into _the water, despite her having control over it like me. But Jordan and I dragged her along in the end.

Roxas and Naminé true to their mellow adorable way went walking up and down the beach for a while, Roxas collecting seashells as they went, but after a while just sat under the umbrella while Nami sketched. They were official then too! Somehow in all the craziness of recent events Roxas had found the time and moment to _finally_ ask Naminé out! And of course she said yes!

And Axel? Heh, weeeeeell you know him, he wouldn't go within ten feet of the water. He did have the attention of every single girl on the beach though. Sad thing was, there was only one girl who had _his_ attention… the one sneaking up behind him with a bucket of sea water…

In a second Axel was wet and had a bucket on his head, as Arienn ran back to the water at top speeds with a whoop of triumph. "ARIENN!" Axel shouted charging after her. He stopped short of the water taking a few hasty steps back from the incoming surge. Our beloved wind sorceress let out a peal of laughter, which sounded pretty scary, from where she stood knee deep in water.

"And once again I find myself standing on a podium of triumph, and all because the big bad pyro is afraid of a little water." She jeered kicking a little in his direction. He twitched back a little.

"It's the _ocean_ Arienn, I hardly call that a _little_ bit of water." He scoffed.

She looked around, her red braid fwipping back and forth a little. "Point." She admitted. "So you're just afraid of getting wet!" she beamed.

He glared back at her. "Um Axel," I said, earning myself a glare from him. "I point out the fact you're already wet and retreat!" I said holding my hands up and backing away again.

"Demyx! You traitor!" Was all Arienn got to say before she realized Axel was actually a threat again. He'd pulled off his shirt and ditched his flip flops. "I'LL GET YOU LATER DEMYX!" She shouted as she ran clumsily through the water.

It wasn't long before Axel managed to tackle her and they both went splashing around in the water. After a moment of that Axel came marching out of the surf with a dripping thrashing Ari-nee slung over his shoulder, screaming something about massacring him and leaving his body for the sharks if he didn't put her down that instant! I didn't really hear the rest of how _that _conversation went, I imagine not well. I was distracted by the conversation of a couple girls nearby.

"Are you sure? They act more like siblings then a couple." One said.

"Some couples are like that." The other shrugged.

"I still think there siblings."

"You just want him to be single."

"No!" Even _I _could tell she did. "I just think they're siblings."

"Wishful thinking dear, take a look." Her friend motioned with her sunglasses. I looked over too. Axel had dumped Arienn on to her beach towel and crouched over her, it kinda reminded me of a cat and mouse… 'Cept Ari is no mouse. I could just _tell _they were having another one of their spats. Suddenly Arienn propped herself up on her elbows making some snappy comment to Axel's, a smirk on her lips.

"Come ooooon…" I encouraged under my breath.

Axel tilted his head in a little closer too. "Come on almost there." Gwen prompted gripping my arm.

"Just kiss her already!" Jordan groaned.

For one brief shining moment it looked like it might actually happen then Arienn dropped a handful of sand on Axel's wet shoulder. He shook his head and sat back on his heels brushing it off. Gwen, Jordan and I groaned and my other sunk to her knees in despair. "Sooo close!" Gwen sobbed. "So close!" She repeated holding up her finger maybe an inch apart.

"I say next time I say we just run up and 'accidently' shove him into it." Jordan suggested wagging her finger up and down in air quotes on the syllables of 'accidently'.

"I like this idea" Gwen said.

Personally, I wasn't real sure about that. Things had been pretty intense between Arienn and Axel recently, ever since Arienn got hurt, and then Axel getting hurt too so soon after her. They were awkward around each other. It was like they tried to act normal, they'd argue like usual, but they always seemed to end up turning awkward. They got to close, the words seemed to imply something, always ended in an awkward silence and a tangled stare.

I was wondering what had happened that had changed the way they saw each other. Because obviously something had. It had changed the way _I_ saw them. Ari-nee had been so strong and indifferent when she had been hurt, but then Axel had gone missing, been hurt. She'd been so worried; I swore she was gonna chew her thumb raw.

Ari-nee, she really cared about Axel.

I mean, she cared about us all, but, it seemed to me that there was something more about her relationship with Axel. And I think Axel had realized the same thing. He had been scared to death when Marluixa had Ari-nee. Sure it translated into him being angry, as usual, but still.

I looked back over to them. Arienn had gotten to her feet, though Axel had remained on the ground. The way they were staring at each other, the sort of tension in their shoulders, I guessed someone had said something again.

I think, they had they were falling for each other, and neither knew how to handle it…

_**Simply Notes:**_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOH My Gosh. So sorry everyone! It's been a bust semester, and the cast of TtF haven't been very cooperative writing wise *scowl*_

_I'm gonna try to get back on a regular updating schedule sometime after finals week, which is this week…_

_Maybe. I'm remembering a bunch of other stuff going on after I'm out of school too…_

_Eep._

_I'll try. Thanks for all your support and reviews they make me smile :3_


	33. Rain Soaked History

**Epic 33: Rain Soaked History **

** R**ain dripped into my eyes from the brim of my hood. I didn't even bother to try to wipe it away. I was soaked from head to toe to begin with, wiping it away with an equally wet hand wouldn't do much. Besides, my arms were kinda occupied. As if traipsing around a marshland in the pouring rain wasn't enough, add the tiny unconscious Naminé in my arms, and the fact I had no idea where Arienn and the others were, and you have the perfect recipe for an irate pyro.

I couldn't remember exactly what happened. Just that we had all been together at one point, and now it was just Nami and I. In the rain. Have I ever mentioned how much I completely _loath_ rain?

Fortunately our salvation had showed up. A large house on the horizon, I felt a little better at the sight, the fact that Naminé hadn't stirred at all, by my carrying her or the rain, worried me.

There was a bit of a juggling act when I got to the door, between hanging onto Naminé and the attempt to knock on the door. In the end keeping my petite friend close won out over consideration for whoever lived in the mansion, and I simply kicked the door a few times. Whoever they were, I'm sure they had enough munny to fix a little paint scuff. After a moment the door opened by a middle aged woman. "Oh my!" Standard reaction.

"Hey there," I greeted casually. "I'm Axel, this is Naminé." I introduced cocking my head a little towards the blond. "Had a bit of an accident. Mind if I use your phone?"

"Not at all! Come in!" She motioned us in stepping to one side of the door.

The place was very grand, all rich, clean and expensive. I crinkled my nose a little, vaguely noting how much I prefer the cramped comfortable confines of the house we all lived in as she led us to a little parlor just off the main hall. "You can put her on the couch, the phone is right over there."

I nodded, carefully laying the little blonde down, if not a little reluctantly. "Thanks." I sighed pulling off my gloves and pushing my water logged hood off. The woman stared at me wide eyed, and slack jawed.

I ruffled the back of my crimson spikes. "Yeah, they're natural."

"Yes, sorry. I'll go fetch the Lady of the house." She stuttered. I nodded squinting after her for a moment before going to the phone.

It worried me. I sat in the chair between Naminé and the phone staring at the floor between my feet contemplatively. I'd called Arienn's cell three times and it jumped straight to voicemail. But it wasn't just that I couldn't reach her… I sighed leaning against my hands, what if something had happened to her, again?

"Axel?" I looked over, straightening.

"Hey, the princess awakens." I grinned. "How do you feel?"

She sat up slowly. "Okay, kinda sick. Are you okay?" She asked.

I turned back to the phone. "Fine, I tried calling Arienn. I keep getting voicemail." I sighed folding my arms over my chest, stretching my legs out in front of me.

"Is she okay?" Nami asked.

I closed my eyes exhaling slowly. My heart was still beating, that was a good sign. I shrugged. "As far as I can tell." I sighed. A minute later Nami's little shaking arms wrapped, as best they could, around my shoulders.

"I wish there was some way of knowing if Roxas safe." She said with a sigh. I put my hand on her arms lightly.

"He'll be fine. Trust me." I told her.

"I do." She murmured. I patted her arm. "Axel, is something else bothering you?" She asked.

"Not… bothering. Just, nagging." I opened my eyes. "I feel like… I know this place." I closed my eyes again, it felt like somewhere from long ago. A life time I'd laid to rest. "It makes me uneasy."

Naminé straightened suddenly, and I felt tension. Looking over I found standing in the door way an older woman staring at me, hands over her mouth, eyes wide, threatening tears. I'd been afraid of this, but I couldn't stop my own reaction, getting quickly to my feet, and shock on my own face.

Fortunately, at that same moment a sharp shock of pain surged through my head. I doubled over holding my head. There was something like white noise screaming in my head. I heard two things very clearly before blacking out. One was Naminé screaming "Axel!" in panicked worry.

The other was the woman, in the same tone. "Lea!"

I had been afraid of this. Ancient history was catching up to me…


	34. Water Logged

**Epic 34: Water Logged **

** H**onestly I felt like hell. Actually the more accurate description was I felt like a half drowned cat. I crawled from the water coughing. "Out of the pool and into the rain." I muttered through deep gasps of air, staying on my hands and knees. I was soaked, shaking and ache-y. "Oh, damn Heartless." I grumbled getting precariously to my feet as I tried to clear my vision of at least _some_ of the water. I coughed a little again before looking around. I'd landed in the back yard of some poor unfortunate suburban family. That wasn't creepy at all. I fished around in my pocket which was rather difficult with it being soaked.

I shook out some of the water from my cell and opened it. I was greeted by a black screen. I sighed rolling my eyes and shoving it back into my pocket walking up to the backdoor and rapping on the glass. It took a moment before a man pulled the curtain back holding a bat. He furrowed his brows at me and turned on the light. His eyes widened and he threw open the door.

"Stars above!" He gasped looking me over. "Get in here!" He commanded tugging me inside. I saw a woman and kid standing a ways behind him, all of them in their PJ's. The woman gasped eyes widened.

"Oh my she's bleeding!" She gasped hurrying over to catch my elbow. I blinked and absently looked myself over, then notice a soft throbbing on my temple. I touched it lightly before examining my finger tips. Sure enough there was blood.

"Oh… shit…" I breathed and passed out.

I woke up a little while later, a little dazed and confused. "Mom! Mommy she's awake!" I flinched at the volume.

"Shh, Edmund, she sensitive." Mother said coming up as I sat up.

"How do you feel dear?" she asked sitting on the ottoman beside the couch I was laying on.

"Um," I rubbed my temples. "Not…horrible?" I asked. She laughed lightly.

"Look my way." She ordered pulling my chin gently around to face her. Shining a light in my eyes the way doctors do. "You've got a mild concussion, and a ding on your temple." She said setting the light down. "Not enough for stitches thank goodness, just a band-aid." She laughed a little at the confusion on my face. "I'm a nurse. Name's Cindy."

"Thank you, I'm Arienn."

"Oh I know who you are Miss Richards." I blinked at her rapidly. "I'm an art fanatic," she said sheepishly.

"Ah." I nodded swinging my legs over the edge, crinkling my nose a little at the wet clothes.

Cindy mimicked my expression. "I can lend you something while we throw those in the dryer Miss Richards."

"That would be great." I admitted standing. She stood too holding my elbow again since I teetered a little. "And please, call me Arienn."

Cindy leant me a bathrobe while she washed and dried my clothes. I spent twenty minutes trying to get a hold of Jordan, or Gwen, or someone. I couldn't. I sighed sitting back thinking. "Axel…" I furrowed my brow. I was pretty sure he was okay. I just had no idea where he was. Where anyone was actually. I rubbed my temples. The last time I didn't know where he was, I'd almost lost him…"Stay out of trouble moron." I muttered to him.


	35. Parlezvous français?

**Epic 35: Parlez-vous français?**

** I **didn't know how but after that, I just knew Arienn was somewhere close. Opening my eyes slowly I found ceiling to stare at for a while, before closing my eyes again with a sigh. "Arienn," I sat up staring at my feet. "Stay out of trouble idiot."

"Axel?" It didn't surprise me to find Naminé at my side. She didn't have to ask.

"She's close, I know that." I sighed running a hand through my hair.

She was quiet for a time. "Axel," She spoke quietly and in a way that made me dread her next words. "Do you, know them?" she asked with an absent gesture to indicate the people in the house.

I was afraid she'd ask that. I stood, going to the window. "Nami," I began after a moment of thought. "I've landed myself on a very delicate situation, on a very slippery slope."

"Axel, they keep calling you Lea." She said slowly. I could guess what she'd already thought of.

"That was my name, a very long time ago." I answered quietly keeping my eyes on the rain. "Like your name was once Kairi." I turned halfway to see her shocked face over my shoulder. "These people are the ones left behind when I was, 'born', for lack of a better word."

Naminé plopped down to the edge of the chair behind her. "Axel," I turned back to the window folding my arms over my chest. "What are you going to do?"

I rolled my shoulders. "Nothing. I'm not going to tell them anything. Just a stranger who happens to look like there dearly departed."

"But, Axel―"

"Naminé, I'm not the same person. That life is dead and gone, and trying to explain that to them?" I turned my eyes away from her. "My death wasn't a pleasant one. I don't want to remind them of it anymore then I have, and then to explain what I _became_?" I clenched my fists.

"Ah, les choses ne changent jamais, ils l'enfant?"

"Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde ..." I trailed off, given I was suddenly hit with, since when did Naminé speak French? Naminé wasn't even looking at me but rather at the old woman with a cane standing in the doorway, grinning.

I groaned pinching the bridge of my nose. "Not again." I sighed.

"Tu as toujours été le plus honnête quand tu as parlé français." She chuckled.

"Crafty vieille sorcière, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas encore mort?" I asked glaring at her sidelong.

"Hey hey, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à vos aînés!" She scolded.

"Ouais, ouais, quelle que soit." I said waving her off.

She laughed again. "My, my you never do change do you Lea?" She tipped her head at me. "Though I understand you're calling yourself Axel now non?"

I shuffled uneasily. "Not, _calling_, it _is_ my name, now…"

"Ah, I sense a story here." She said settling into a chair. "Different name, pretty little blonde and something called Arienn?" I looked over at Naminé wide eyed.

"You called her in your sleep." She explained quietly. I pinched the bridge of my nose again.

"Ah, a woman. Un roman aussi bien!"

I shook my head. "Ce n'est pas comme ça ..." I faltered.

Her eyes softened. "You can say it."

"Grandmother." I shook my head, instantly looking away. So much for denying it all and not getting involved.

"Parlez-moi des enfants." She said softly. I kept my arms folded over my chest, eyes out the window. This had been a mistake. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Axel," Naminé gave me that puppy-dog-pleading-doe-eyed look of hers. "Sometimes there are things you can't avoid."

"Please," I shifted my eyes over, flinching at the arrival of my―_his_ Mother. "We've spent so long not knowing."

I sighed leaning against the wall. "Do you know what a Nobody is?"

My, his, mother covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh God."

Naminé closed her eyes, folding her hands together in her lap. "That's what I am." I continued. "The empty shell of your child, revived by a fluke of human nature," Arienn flickered over my mind. "Okay _two_ flukes of nature." I corrected waving it off slightly. "The point is, I'm not him. Not really. Not anymore. I'm just a...echo."

There was a cruel silence before my mother spoke. "No, no, I don't believe you." She choked. "This is one of your sick pranks! It's not funny Lea, not funny at all!"

"Sweetheart," My Grandmother chided softly.

"No, no No NO!" I winced. She was getting hysterical, something's really never change. "It's just one of his pranks to avoid getting in trouble for disappearing for years and showing up again with some girl!"

I looked over at Naminé who looked somewhere between embarrassed by the implication, and frightened. "Actually she's my best friend's girlfriend." I corrected, and poor Naminé blushed.

"Oh, Isa finally managed to find a girl with that aloof stoic act?" Gran asked.

"What?" Nami asked blinking in innocent confusion.

"No!" I cringed at the thought of Saïx even _near_ Naminé.

"See! I told you! One of his Pranks! He remembers!" Mother shrieked. I groaned.

"Well of _course_ he remembers. He did say he was an echo." Gran sighed exasperated.

"Mother! You're in on this too!" She gasped.

Gran sighed. "Meredith, you're being foolish."

Mother began to shout and scream even more, tears streaming down her face. I turned my head away as my―_his_ mother left babbling something about disowning me, him.

Gran sighed again. "Poor faint hearted child. She certainly didn't get that from me." She scoffed standing. "Come along you two." I lifted a brow at her. "I can't leave you here and neither of you are in a condition to go traipsing around in the rain and dark. You can stay with me for a while," She motioned us to follow as she moved towards the door "Until you find your friends at the very least."

**Simply Notes:**

_I feel there are a few things I need to put out here. One, please do not start ranting and raving about his history, we don't know much about Axel's history and this is merely my thoughts on it. You're free to disagree but don't make a fuse about it, everyone's entitled to their opinion and this is mine. _

_Two, I don't speak French. All the French in this [and later chapters] is Google translator, and tweaked by a friend who took 2 years of it in Highschool. So if any of you happen to be fluent in French so something please don't yell at me if I mangled it. _

_Three, I chose to have Axel/Lea have a second language mostly to drive Arienn up the wall. French, well you know what they say about French being the most romantic language and that will just serve to annoy her more. _

_Thanks for sticking with me 3_


	36. Out of the Mouths of Babes

**Epic 36: Out of the Mouths of Babes. **

** I **ended up camping out in the Freeman's guest room. I was hurt and worried about my family and friends, but Cindy had lent me a pair of fleece PJ's and the bed was soft, I was out quickly. My sleep was disrupted somewhat early in the morning by a presence. I flickered my eyes open, there was pale light coming in the window indicating early morning, and there was a head peeking over the edge of the bed.

"Are you sleeping?" Asked the little boy.

"Not now… Edmund right?" I asked propping myself up on my elbow to look at him He nodded. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Couldn't sleep." Edmund whispered.

I crinkled my brows. "What's wrong?" I asked "bad dream?" My experience with small children is severally limited but it seemed and appropriate thing to ask.

He shook his head. "No, curious." I cocked my head. "Mommy and Daddy always tell me don't talk to strangers, but you're a stranger right?"

"For the most part." I said, considering Cindy was a fan of my work.

"But they let you in our house and everything." I sat up all the way, sitting cross legged facing him.

"Does that frighten you?" I asked tipping my head at him.

"Nah, as I said, it makes me curious. Don't talk to strangers seems to be a universal rule, all the kids have the rule too. So why do parents get to disobey?"

I closed my eyes letting out a low hum "Well, you see, sometimes you'll meet people you don't really know, but need help." I looked at him again. "It's very dangerous, so it takes courage to help someone you don't know. Even greater courage to bring them into your home." I paused and thought back to that first day I tripped over Axel. "That or in my case, great stupidity." I added with a brief snort of laughter and a roll of my eyes.

"_You__'__ve_ taken in a stranger!" He asked leaning in close, eyes wide.

I giggled "Yep, he still lives with me now." I rethought that statement briefly. "Well he does when he's not lost."

"Really? What's his name?" Edmund asked. I couldn't help but smile. Kids got to love there enthusiastic curiosity.

"His name's Axel." I said. "He's really really tall and has tomato red hair and bright green eyes."

The boy crinkled his nose. "He sounds kinda hard to lose." he observed.

I snorted. "You're telling me."

"You're really worried about him huh?"

I sighed. "I'm worried about them all." I grumbled leaning forward and resting my teeth on my thumb.

Edmund blinked at me contemplatively. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"What! No!" I exclaimed. "Why would you even think that?"

He giggled. "He is he is isn't he!" He cheered bouncing up and down. "You're getting all pink like my sister does whenever she's got a crush on a guy!"

I floundered for a comeback when there was a rap on the door and Cindy poked her head in. "Ah, there you are." She sighed. "Ed are you bothering Miss Arienn?" She asked.

"No!" He defended.

She looked at me in that 'Are they really?' way parents had. I thought briefly on saying he was, but decided against it. "No, not really." I scowled over at him. "Just being a kid." He beamed.

Cindy shook her head. "Come on Ed, let Miss Arienn get some sleep, she's hurt remember and needs rest." He nodded and bobbed over to his mom. "Sorry Miss Arienn."

I shook my head. "No big." I smiled staring at the door after she had closed it. I settled back down into the sheets. I kept thinking about what Edmund had said, and everything that had happened between Axel and me in the recent months. Maybe… No, no, it wasn't possible. I rolled over and groaned pressing my finger tips into my eyes. "Damnit."


	37. Just Happy You're Safe

**Epic 37: Just Happy You're Safe**

** M**orning came, obscenely bright. It had rained all night, so the blindingly clean light wasn't surprising. I helped Cindy with breakfast… okay I made the orange juice.

"I have to go to the hospital dear. Can you watch Edmund?" Cindy asked.

"I can't sweetheart, I got to go to that conference." Her husband sighed. Cindy stared at her little son chewing her lip.

"I can keep an eye on him." I offered. All three blinked at me. "I mean, it's the least I can do after everything you've done for me." I shrugged a little.

"That's awfully sweet of you but I couldn't ask that." Cindy defended.

I shook my head "No really, it's no big." Though the idea was rather frightening since, as I said, not much experience with kids. Generally they seem pretty afraid of me.

"You sure?" Her husband asked.

"Yeah, what about you, kid?" I asked looking over at the boy.

The boy swallowed down a bite. "You won't sit around and like knit?"

I nearly choked on my juice. "Please, do I look like the type?" I crinkled my nose. "I may sit and sketch though."

The boy began to bounce up and down. "Would you teach me how to draw!"

I blinked "Well I guess I can try. I'm not much of a teacher." I chuckled nervously.

"I thought you painted." Cindy commented.

"Publicly. All the prelim work for those is sketches, generally the norm for most artists." I pulled a pencil from my hair. "This and a pad of paper have been my best friends since I was thirteen." I drummed out a brief four beat rhythm on the table with the eraser. The Time Lords heart beat, if I'm honest, because I'm utterly geeky that way.

Edmund stared at me in wide eyed wonder. "Show me!"

"Uh, well, I think my sketch book is with Axel…" I cringed.

Edmund scrambled away returning with a stack of printer paper, dropping them on the table in front of me beaming.

"Well I guess it's decided." Cindy laughed.

Edmund and I spent most of the day at the kitchen table covering some basic principles of art and some way watered down anatomy before I decided it was a nice day. While it wasn't something _I_ usually practiced, some fresh air and sunshine was good for a growing kid. Like plants. There was a park a few blocks down the street, so we walked there.

The area was still wet from the rain, so the whole place smelt of rain and damp wood. There were other kids there and they all paired off teamed up while the parents and guardians collected round the edges of the damp play area and conversed. I felt out of place for a moment, I wasn't a kid anymore, but I wasn't old enough to have kids. Twenty is an odd age that way.

I tipped my head back looking at the cloud splotched sky. '_I__hope__the__others__are__okay.__I__need__to__find__them__soon,__Roxas__and__Naminé__at__least__…' _ I crinkled my nose shrugging further into my sweatshirt. Fall was coming and this was the year the two were gonna start actual school, as opposed to the cobbled together home school they'd been going through between me, Jordan and Gwen. Axel could handle himself.

_Like he did with Larxene? _

I licked my lips, and told myself the tremble was from the chill not from fear. But the image of him bloody and helpless wouldn't allow me to dismiss it that easily. I was scared, scared for him. He who seemed to have a natural talent for pissing of everyone you _shouldn__'__t_ piss off. And scared of myself. Larxene was a cold cruel bitch, killing in cold blood. But did I set myself apart from her by killing her so effortlessly?

I'd just… lost it. For that instant I'd just been so scared, scared to lose him, that it didn't matter what I had to do, so long as he was safe… It didn't sound like me. And _that_ was scariest notion of them all.

I sighed lowering my head slowly till my gaze was level again and meeting the intense emerald stare of an elderly woman standing on the other side of the park. It caught me off guard, the intensity, the color; it was like looking into the eyes of an older [female] Axel for a moment. I blinked for a moment before turning away.

I know I'm gonna kick myself for this as soon as I say it but, I missed him. I was worried. I set my teeth into the chilled skin of my thumb.

I allowed myself to look back at the old woman. She had motioned for someone to come over. A small petite blond girl about sixteen. Her blue eyes widened when she saw me.

"Ari-nee!"

I had just a moment before I was suffocating on the smell of old spice and wood smoke. "Axel?" I blinked, I hadn't even seen him. He held me a little tighter. I waited for a moment before protesting further, and _not_ because I was struggling against wanting to hold him. "A-Axel, people are staring." I muttered.

His arms constricted a little tighter. "Stupid girl. You had me worried." He growled in my ear.

"You always worry." I snorted rolling my eyes. "Can you let go now?"

"You always do stupid crap to make me worry." He leaned back just enough to scowl at my head. "What the hell did you do to yourself?" He asked brushing at the Band-Aid [Phineas and Ferb I might add, Edmund has good taste] on my temple with his fingertips.

Sparks.

Sparks, and heat, and a flutter in my belly, none of which could be healthy.

I leaned back a little from him. "Look who's talking!" I hissed.

He pulled me back. "Just shut up." He sighed into my hair. "I don't want to fight. I'm just happy you're safe."


	38. Doesn't Exist

**Epic 38: Doesn't Exist **

** A**rienn just stared, she seemed confused. I was about to ask her what was  
with the look when Gran came up, smirking. The unnerving-knowing-parental kind.

"So this is the infamous Arienn." She looked her over carefully. "You're a redhead."

Arienn flickered her gaze down to her hair, "Yes?" She sounded confused.

"Odd. Usually you favor brunettes. Not one of your own kind." She smiled. I glared at her.

"Um, I'm sorry, who are you?" Arienn asked. Forward as always.

"I'm sorry my dear. Bernice Morgan." She held out her hand. "Axel's grandmother."

"Family…?" Arienn asked thinly.

"It's a long story." I answered softly, suddenly noticing my fingers were tangled with hers. My instant reaction was to pull away. But some part of me denied that and left them there. Let her be the one to pull away.

It didn't take her long. Almost within the same instant I thought it, her grey eyes flickered to our hands and she pulled away. My hawk eyed Grandmother didn't miss it and smirked more. "It's starting to rain again." She said. "Come along, back home."

Arienn hesitated. "Well, um," She looked over at a kid coming over. "Kinda watching him."

"Ah, hello Edmund." Gran greeted the boy.

"Hello Mrs. Morgan." Arienn matched my confused look.

"You're mother working today?"

He nodded. "And dad had some sort of meeting, so Miss Arienn offered to watch me." He beamed at her.

"I see, I'm sure Cynthia won't mind. Come along." She motioned again walking towards the limo we'd been puttering in. I saw Arienn go tense.

I put my hands on her shoulders leaning over. "Chill, it's just a limo. There's no dress, and no apple party with tiny sandwiches and small talk waiting on the other side." She let out a soft breath of a chuckle.

"So, tell me how you came to be available for child watching Arienn." Gran said once we had settled into the vehicle.

"She fell into our pool!" The kid stated cheerily.

"You fell in their pool?" I lifted a brow her.

She scowled at me. "The Heartless has some amazing aim. Very considerate of it too, throwing me somewhere with a soft landing and all."

I stared at her, she flashed me a grin, and my Grandmother started to laugh. "Oh dear, she has some zing to her!"

I sighed rubbing my temples. "You have no idea."

The kid scowled at us all for a moment before continuing. "When she fell down from the sky I thought she was an angel at first." I tried not to laugh. "I was excited, but Mommy and Daddy were all scared it was someone bad. But then when they saw her all wet and cold with blood on her face they were worried about her."

"Blood?" Naminé squeaked in concern.

Arienn scowled a little touching the bandage that I had noticed earlier. "I hit my head on something I guess." She shrugged dropping her hand back into her lap. "Nothing bad, didn't even notice it till they brought it up."

The little blonde stared for a moment. "I guess that explains why you collapsed Axel."

"Guess so." I shrugged.

"Sorry." Ari winced a smile.

"I'm sorry, how does _her_ injury explain _your _effects?" Arienn, Namine and I looked between each other.

"It's… kinda…" Arienn pressed the pad of her thumb into her lips before I reached over pulling it away by her wrist.

"A long story." I said.

"I was gonna say complicated." She scowled at my hand on her wrist. "Let go."

"Well, you do sort of owe me a long story child." Gran pointed out.

I scowled a little, matching the one Arienn had. Naminé looked between the two of us and sighed. "Arienn saved him." She stated. "She saved us all really." The tiny blonde smiled at the kid. "Actually, it's kinda accurate to call her an angel, well to me it is."

Arienn squirmed a little, and turned a little pink too. "Angel is a little bit exaggerated."

"How did she do that?" Gran asked intrigued.

"Well, as you know Axel was a Nobody, but, so was I, and two others that are still missing." Naminé said laying a hand on her chest.

"Passé?"

"Past tense?" I translated. Arienn blinked at me.

Nami nodded. "When Axel met Arienn, she discovered a way to fix it." She beamed.

Gran blinked at my savior who blushed. "How?" Gran breathed in awe.

"I can control air. It's kinda hard to explain but I was able to use that to extract tiny pieces of living hearts and use them as like anchors to stabilize the new heart inside them." She said mildly. "Obviously it's not without side effects, and I used my own heart to stabilize his…"

"Amazing…" Gran breathed, before looking over at me. "So, you're heart, does not exist without hers."

It grew very quiet in the limo. "No." I said slowly. "No it doesn't." _It really doesn't…_

Oh damn. Was _that_ what those feeling were?

**Simply Notes:**

_So not gonna talk much. Just gonna say OMG! Over 7,000 hits! *swoon* you guys are amazing! _

_Also, a little confession, I've been slaking off on this project for some time now due to an obnoxious wall in the path of my words! But REJOICE! For last night I had a breakthrough had have launched into the crafting of the next arch! _

_It's going to be fun D_


	39. Thorn in the Side

**Epic 39: Thorn in the Side. **

** I **was nervous, sitting across from Mrs. Morgan at a small round table by a wall of windows so we could see the storms. Unsurprisingly she had insisted that we stay with her until we could work out the confusion and find Dem and Roxas. I hadn't slept the greatest, the place was so much bigger then I was use to and had gotten up earlier then is right for any person to be up. I spent about an hour or so by myself watching the dark storm clouds turn a few values lighter and warmer in places with the rise of the sun. I was in a mindless state of strategic planning of how to paint that sky when I became aware of her standing behind me hands in the pockets of her floral dressing gown.

"Um, good morning?" I greeted slowly.

She let out a soft laugh. "Do you always greet people with a questioning tone?" She asked. Something about the smile and the spark in her eyes convinced me she was related to the pyro.

"Heh, sorry, good morning." I chuckled thinly.

"Good morning, care for some breakfast?" She asked.

"Sure." And that's how I got here.

We stayed quiet sipping our coffee for a while. I kept wondering where everyone else was. Naminé was probably sleeping still too, it was like six in the morning. I knew Axel was most likely still asleep. Like me he wasn't much of a morning person and I was under the impression his Grandmother was one of those old wealth types so he probably grew up like this and was use to huge rooms and beds. I found myself wondering…

"Can I ask…?"

She looked up and set her mug down. "His parents aren't around." I snapped my jaw shut, a little embarrassed she read me that well. "In this situation it would be perfectly natural to wonder about things like that." She sighed a little. "His father died when he was a child. My weak hearted daughter couldn't take it and just kinda collapsed in on herself."

"So, you raised him." She smiled at my deduction.

"Yes, I _imposed_ my old fashion methods on him." She laughed warmly.

I grinned into my mug. "Explains the piano and never ending reading." I muttered.

Her eyes lit up. "He still remembers?"

I nodded slowly. "I've only heard him play once, and he said it was mostly muscle memory, but he did." I licked my lips. "Where's his Mom now?"

"Around." The elderly woman answered adding a few lumps of sugar to her coffee. "She disowned him a long time ago, but his disappearing for years on end and then returning as a former Nobody simply gave her the reason to."

I sat very still, resisting biting at my thumb as I tried to discern why it upset me so much that his mother could just _abandon_ her child…oh, _that's_ why. Too close to home. "What about you?" I asked mildly.

She smiled setting her cup down. "He's still my grandson."

I lowered my eyelids a little. "Despite the fact that he's not _Lea _anymore?" I wanted to believe her, but some people couldn't handle the change. I'd seen it before, and I wasn't willing to let Axel suffer that. He'd had enough people leave him already.

The old woman regarded me levelly. "You've been left behind by someone dear to you haven't you?" I flinched shrinking away. She smiled at me sympathetically. "Your face, it's one I've seen most frequently in people who fear a loved one are about to suffer a hurt they have endured."

I blinked at her rapidly. Was I _that_ easy to read? I turned my eyes away. "It…was a long time ago." I muttered.

She held up her hands silently telling me she didn't have to know, I didn't have to explain. Thank God. "When you get to be my age Ari, I hear Naminé call you Ari, may I?" She asked I nodded my head slowly. "You realize that very little stays the same. Things progress and grow and evolve. Oh, what's the line from that song? 'The thing about rivers is, that you can't step in the same river twice'?"

I blinked at her. "Pocahontas?" I asked bewildered.

She let out a little burst of laughter. "Strange I know, but the point is accurate description of the world. Even people. Someone you saw only a day before is not entirely the same person. Even in the moments that you interact with someone they change, and you change. Each experience changes us little by little. So no, the man now is not the same as the child I knew. But right there I have covered a great deal off the difference. Lea was a boy when he disappeared, since then he has had many years of experiences that have transformed him into the _man_ we call Axel." I blinked at her, she smiled. "Tell me, are you the same person you were when you were a girl?"

I closed my eyes, thinking about my childhood, an unconcerned haze of summer sun and lake water and winters teaming up with Jordan to pelt my older sister and her boyfriend with snow balls. To my teens, a thick bitter taste of betrayal and consistent anger covered by lies and interspersed with subtle aching feelings of worthlessness. Tracing my way into my college years where the dark clouds of the past three years were sponged away with turpinoid and a blur of projects, midterms and countdown to finals, till they were gone with a graduation. Then there was a year of quiet solitude till a fall over a moron in a big black coat laying in the forest knocked my world into a tailspin again. I opened my eyes slowly looking up into her expecting gaze. I winced a smile. "Hardly."

"And has _your_ mother abandoned you because you have grown from the infant she gave birth to?" She asked.

I looked away. "No, not my _Mom_." I must have said it in such a way, because she stared at me in a soft pity that people get when they piece the jist of the matter together.

"Why do I feel the need to fear for my life finding you two sitting here all cozy?" I looked up at the tall redhead leaning in the door way.

Mrs. Morgan laughed lightly motioning for him to join us. "Oh come now, I have to get an idea of _the_ girl."

"It's not like that." I answered sharply before I had a chance to reflect on my words. I received a peculiar look from both of them and caught hold of my feelings before Axel had a chance to examine them. I folded my arms over my chest smirking, "Just a nuisance, like a thorn in my side." I said putting a light joking air to my voice.

Axel stared at me for the moment of a breath, like he was trying to decipher how much of that was in jest and how much was serious. But, like me, the next moment he scoffed. "Yes, and living with you is like a bed of roses. Roses that are more thorns then flower." He countered.

**A**nother storm had rolled in knocking out the electricity in the big house which made me a little nervous. I kept getting this image in my head of some vengeful Organization member slinking into the dark and, well I went looking for Axel. I found him in the large parlor, sitting on one of the antique couches in front of one of the biggest fire place I'd seen. Actually, the amount of scarlet flame was almost intimidating, accept for someone like him. He sat on the edge on the couch leaning forward a little, hands pressed tightly together between his knees.

I entered cautiously, though his green gaze was so intently locked on the fire I doubted he would have noticed me anyway. His eyes stayed on the flames, mine on him for a breath, a moment, a minute and after that it felt like an eternity.

"You know," His stare finally broke, shifting over to me calmly, like he'd known I'd been there the whole time. "You don't look much like a Lea." I observed quietly looking to the fire and pretending that's where my attention had been the whole time.

Axel snorted quietly in a humorless laugh. "Isn't that the point? I don't look like much of anything, anyone."

"Don't say that." I chided softly. He shrugged his shoulders passively, the kind of shrug that says, 'Why not? It's true.' without words.

I ground my teeth for a moment, a few more after that Axel made a soft exclamation of pain and examined his wrist before snapping his eyes up to me.

I kept my eyes on the fire and my nails in my wrist. "If you really still think that way then everything I've done, been through, and put up with has been pointless."

I could feel his level stare against my side before he sighed. "Isn't everything you've been through proof enough?"

I glared at him. "We better be still talking Nobody here." He turned his eyes away, I tried to throw a pillow at his head, but he caught it easily. "Axel, this world is all about second chances…"

He stood abruptly, cutting me off. "This isn't my _second_ chance, Arienn, it's my _third_."

I scowled at him. "I wouldn't exactly classify Nobody as a second chance." I argued, crinkling my nose. "More like an intersession."

Axel made a sound akin to a chuckle as he walked over. "Sure, one that pretty much defined me."

I growled, the tone in his voice was talking about everything he had done in that life. "Do you just, _refuse_ to accept yourself anything short of a monster?"

He looked down at me, only meeting my eyes for a moment before looking away again. I smacked him. Or I think I did, the man had _fast_ reflexes, which I guess he had to throwing those wheels-of-death around. He caught my wrist almost instantly and just as quickly I made a sharp hissing sound of pain.

Axel blinked twice before looking down at my wrist, slowly pulling his fingers away from the gashes I'd torn into the back of my wrist with my nails. He pulled me forward closer to the fire place where he could see better.

I watched him slowly trail his finger tips lightly along the pulpy gashes in my skin, assessing the damage. "Axel," He didn't look up, just a brief glance out of the corner of his eye. "If you're a monster, you're pretty fail at it. You care too much about me…" he looked up at me sharply, something unfamiliar and intense flashing in his eyes. "Me, and the others. Roxas, Naminé…" I added in a panicked attempt to disarm his gaze.

"Right…" He said slowly, an odd edge to his voice as he let go of my arm. "You should get that bandaged." He said nodding to it as he pushed his hands into his pockets and turned to walk away.

"Axel you're not…"

He waved me off. "I know Arienn, I know. It's just a bad day."

I scowled after him. "If you knew then why'd you let me spout off all that sugary glop?" I mumbled.


	40. Here We Go Again…

**Simply Notes:** So originally there was a chapter between 39 and this one, but after going back and rereading it really wasn't needed, so I cut it. But it means I didn't have the previous chapter to give you the heads up that, THIS CHAPTER IS TOLD BY ROXAS! Take a bow blondie! . . . No? Okay, on with the show!

**Epic 40: Here We Go Again… **

**S**chool had started a few months back. I suppose most kids my age should say something about how much they hate it. But you know, I'm not normal. I actually kinda liked school, though I could be learning everything they were teaching from my various family members, probably better then at the school, but I liked the socializing. My experiences with people were limited. Actually my previous experiences with people, real people, can be counted on one hand. I'm not sure how much they count though given it was a digital town.

It was about the middle of the semester, and I had been spending a lot of the time at the library studying.

"Dude, I don't understand why you come here to study." I looked up from my books at the guy leaning over the table looking at my book.

"Because the whole point of a library is that it's quiet." I closed the book giving him my full attention. "What are you doing here Skylar?" I asked.

He straightened to his full height, only four inches shorter then Axel, shaking some of his shaggy, as Arienn put it, wet sand colored hair out of his face. "Looking for you."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

He looked offended, in the way that Axel looks innocent when he's hidden Arienn's book. "Can't a guy just look for his friend without a reason?"

"No." I answered leaning back and folding my arms over my chest.

Skylar shook his head. "Man, Roxas, you need to go into like, the CIA or something, you're so suspicious."

"Arienn would kill me if I became a spook." I stated.

"Oo wrath of the Aunt, never good, don't know how Axel survives." Skylar said shaking his head and sitting across from me. "Are they dating yet?"

I scoffed. "Neither will even admit they've got feelings for each other."

"So their unresolved sexual tension continues to come out in loud pointless arguments."

I nodded making a vague gesture with my hand. "Hence, the studying at the Library." I looked back at him. "Which brings us back to the why behind your presence here?"

"What makes you say I'm not here for the same reason?" Skylar challenged.

"Because you and quiet get along about as well as bulls and glass." I cast a glance around the place. "If you get me kicked out of here I'll―" I stopped dead.

"Roxas?" Skylar yelped surprised as I jumped to my feet.

I glared forward watching. My first reaction had been disbelief. There was no way it was him! He'd been taken down at Castle Oblivion like, three years ago! Then I recalled what world I was on.

"Hello Thirteen, how unexpected." He greeted looking me up and down. I glared at him. "Still having difficulties talking I see."

"My ability to talk is fine." I stated flatly, taking some smug satisfaction in the fact I had to look down at little at him.

"Then it would be the least you could do, to at least say hello to your superior, XIII."

"The Organization doesn't exist anymore, Zexion." I stated quietly. "You're not my commanding officer."

The silver-blue haired Nobody straightened his tie. "So the Organization truly is defeated."

"Dead and gone." I stated.

"And yet, here you are," He observed. "I've been informed; there are others besides just us. Tell me, did your friend make it to this world too?" He asked I looked at him furrowing my brows. "Don't give me that XIII, you know who I'm talking about."

"Axel?"

I detected a flinch of, I guess anger. "Yes." He stated.

"Yeah, he's back too." I said slowly. "Why?"

The look on his face made me instantly regret admitting Axel was alive. He turned away. "The library will be closing in a few hours." He stated. "You may wish to conclude your studies."

"What was that about?" Skylar asked.

I snapped around gathering my books together and shoving them hastily into my pack as I sputtered out. "I―I have to go, um I might not..."

"Dude! Roxas!" Skylar stood. "What is going on!"

I stopped looking at him, floundering for words. "Sky― It's, uh, um…"

"Whoa, you're babbling, this can't be good." He said, his expression concerned.

I sighed. "Look, that guy, he could mean real bad news for my family. I need to talk to Axel." I started to head out again.

"Anything I can do?" He asked.

I stopped turning back to look at him. "Yeah, keep your head down."

I didn't sit on the train headed into the old rural cluster of houses that our house was hidden in, just paced for the entire ten minutes, and then bolted out the second the doors started opening and ran all the way home.

"Axel!" I suspect my cry would have been louder if I wasn't panting so hard.

He sat up from the couch. "Roxas?" He scowled at me. "Geez buddy what's got you all riled up?"

"Zexion." I dropped my bag, watching his face; his scowl deepened which only increased my dread. "What did you do?" I demanded walking over.

Axel's scowl darkened. "Pardon?"

"When the topic of revived members came up, Zexion purposely asked about you." I stopped directly in front of him.

He snorted. "What you two doing the reunion thing?"

"Axel!"

He sighed sitting back, folding his arms over his chest. "Yeah, not surprised he'd have some beef with me."

"Why?" I asked a little calmer now that Axel wasn't trying to side step. Though the fact he did was worrying. He only did that when something was bad.

"I may have, um, turned a power hungry Rikuclone on him." Axel licked his lips.

I sputtered. "Axel, what on earth possessed you!"

He shook his head with a little smirk. "You're starting to sound like Arienn." He snickered.

I ignored his sidestepping again. "Arienn," I said slowly. Axel perked, a little bit at her name. "We got to tell her."

"No. Not a word to Arienn." Axel said slowly.

"Axel! Arienn will―" I started to protest but he got up and clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Not. A word." He hissed. We glared at each other for a time, and then he dropped his hand and took a step forward and to one side. We stood side by side facing opposite directions in silence. "The less she knows, the better off she'll be."

"Like she was with Marluxia?" I asked. He was silent.

"I'm not alone this time though am I?" He asked. I was quite. "I can't keep putting her in danger Roxas." He said very quietly.

"You don't want her involved because you care about her." Looking from the corner of my eye I saw him nod. "The thing is, because you care, they'll come after her."

Axel sighed. "It may be foolish, but I want to believe that won't happen."

I thought for a moment. "Wouldn't matter if they did leave her out of it, she'd involve herself."


	41. Definition of Family

**Epic 41: Definition of Family**

** T**here are several things that make keeping secrets from Arienn a pain in the ass. Mostly it has to do with the fact that she is my other half, and gets samples of what I feel, so I had to make a conscious effort to keep those feelings to myself. Might have worked a lot better if Arienn wasn't so damn perceptive and Roxas wasn't practically jumping at his own shadow.

The scary thing was, I was sure she was aware that something was up, and yet, she hadn't said anything. Instead she was freakishly quiet. Spending most of her time in her room, she came out only to collect her food and took it back to her room.

"Do you think she's sick again?" Dem asked quietly, even though we had heard her door close.

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"Maybe she's stressed about work?" Dem offered.

Naminé shook her head. "I didn't think there were that many." She said rearranging the fruit bowl. If Arienn's nervous habit was to chew her thumb, Nami's was to clean and organize.

"Maybe I should make soup tonight…" Dem said watching Naminé's fruit arranging.

I sighed. "She's not getting sick, look, I'll talk to her."

There was silence. "Maybe I should call Gwen…"

I glared at him. "What, don't trust me to talk to her?"

"It's not that Axel, it's just," Nami spoke finally.

"You two don't talk, you scream." Roxas completed in that monotone growl he got when he was annoyed.

I stood. "Just, relax okay? I'll talk to her, if that doesn't work you can resort to soup and Blonde One okay?"

I could hear them talking quietly. Admittedly it felt a bit like a low blow that they didn't trust me to handle my own Other. Yeah, Arienn and I had been fighting a lot more than in the past. There was tension between us before Roxas told me about Zexion, tension that had to do with me more than her, well sorta her. I was still fighting with myself about what to do about the feelings I had for her.

She was already in the crossfire simply because she was my friend. She was in even deeper trouble if the rest of the Organization realized how I had my heart. I'd hate to see what happened if they discovered that I―

_Don't say it! _Some obscure part of my brain snapped. _There's no reason to jump to that so quickly. It will only lead to trouble. _

I didn't talk to Arienn that day, but the next, around noon she came out dressed, dumping various things into her bag. "You going into town?" I asked.

She looked up at me, almost startled at my presence, no idea why, I was always here about this time. "Yeah, I need paint." She said.

"When don't you?" I asked with a snort.

"Generally right after I've gotten some." She replied, pulling her coat on. It was late September and the cold weather was already winding up for the first winter storm. Besides that, Arienn was generally cold.

I got up off the couch, grabbing my own coat. She stared at me skeptically, "Mind if I tag along?" I asked.

Her skeptical gaze became suspicious. "Why?"

"Fresh air? Stretch my legs?" I offered. _Make sure no one kidnaps you._

She scowled at me unconvinced before shrugging. "Whatever."

It was quiet the whole way to the shop; I stayed by the door watching the leaves skitter across the sidewalk, and listened to the almost indistinct conversations of the shop. I'd calmed down, almost to the point of being relaxed when he showed up across the street.

I stood up straight and went out the door without thinking much about it. "Well well well, if it isn't old number eight." He greeted as he walked up to me.

"Xigbar." I answered mildly. "I'm guessing this isn't a coincidence?"

He just grinned and looked past me. "And you must be Miss Arienn Richards." I looked over my shoulder. She was standing just behind me, knuckles white around the strap of her messenger bag. "You sure can pick 'em Axel." 

"You packing your usual heat there Xiggy?"

"Or have you discovered all the fun models of my world?" Arienn asked in completion of my question.

Xigbar let out a low whistle. "Man, she's finishing your thoughts already? You are in trouble." The cold air puffing its way through changed direction, shifting to coil around Arienn, tension ready to spring at the slightest indication of hostility from him.

Arienn herself just sighed in exasperation. "So was sidestepping part of the Organizations training or something?" She asked.

Xigbar laughed and saluted vaguely. "Good luck with that one Flury." And continued on walking out into the parking lot.

"What that's it?" I asked watching him. "No threats or shooting?"

My former superior snorted holding out his hands. "What here in the open and you with backup? As if!" He revved the engine on the motorcycle. "You two play nice now!" Before speeding away.

I sighed, mostly out of relief. "Without a helmet." Arienn also sighed, but in annoyance. I looked over my shoulder at her. "Arienn?"

"It's happening again isn't it?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully turning all the way to face her.

"I _mean_ that you and Roxas have been jumping at every shadow for a _week_, and _that_," she pointed to where Xigbar had gone. "Was a casing." She glared at me. "He was checking to see how ready we are for attack." Next her finger was jammed into my face. "_You_ have been stonewalling me. _Again_." She turned on heel to walk off.

I caught her arm pulling her back to face me. "Fine, yes I have." I answered quietly.

She mimicked my soft volume, but there was a distinct hiss to her tone. "And when were you planning to tell me _this_ time Axel?" She hissed. "Before or after the hospital visit?"

"I keep futilely hoping if I keep my mouth shut you won't get involved." I hissed to her.

"Why not?" She demanded. "Don't trust me?"

The question, hurt. A lot. It felt like a she had literally punched me in the heart. "I―it has nothing to do with that!"

"Like hell it doesn't!" She bit back. "I would think by this point it would have been clear to you, keeping me in the dark equals hospital trips! I can take care of myself, if I know what I'm dealing with! You're an idiot, but not that much of one. So why are you so scared to tell me when they show up?" She wasn't shouting when she asked that last question, it was actually more like a soft sigh, tired and worried.

I floundered over that one. Well, more floundered over actually putting the answer in words. Truth was, I was scared of them getting to her. Not physically, as she said, she would fare better if she knew in physical fight. I was afraid of their stories about me getting to her. Let's face it, I'm no saint and Arienn has you know a life, family that depend on her. Being involved with me, on any level is trouble.

"Look," She sighed again, taking a step forward, laying her hand on my heart. "You and I, are the same person anymore, two sides of one coin."

"You're stuck with me." I muttered, really hoping she wasn't noticing how fast my heart was going.

"Yes," she agreed slowly. "But just because our existences are intertwined, doesn't mean that our _lives_ have to be. Sora and Kairi, they don't even know Roxas and Namin'e are living, but they stay here and they're rhythm keeps going." She looked up at me. "I could have kicked you out at any time if I had wanted too, but the fact is, I actually kinda like having you around." She shrugged letting her hand drop back down to her side. "You're one of the best friends I've ever had."

I had a hard time resisting putting my hand where hers had been. My chest felt tight, and there was a cool tingling feeling on my skin, despite the clothing between it and her hand. "I wanted to keep you out of it, but," I looked up at her. "Even if I managed to keep you from their view, you won't accept the sidelines will you?"

She grinned. "You're damn right I won't," Her face fell a little. "As mix and match as it is, this is my _family_, Axel. I don't take sidelines when it comes to my family." She grinned again and tapped her temple. "Got it Memorized?" She asked with a little wink.

I blinked, shook my head and chuckled. "Got it, Arienn." She just never stopped did she?


	42. King, Queen, Gambler

**Epic 42: King, Queen, Gambler. **

** I**t was still months before the season, but the world had already started its frantic wind up for Christmas. It hadn't snowed yet, but the sky was dark and cloudy, and the temperature sure felt that it would be snowing any second now.

I lowered my head from looking at the sky, to peer through the people all scrambling up and down the street. I was alone, which meant that I would be able to maneuver my way through the crowds easily, even still I wasn't looking forward to having to go back out there. I looked around again, noticing a man sitting on one of the benches across the street. Actually what I noticed was what he was wearing. I walked straight forward, stopping in front of him.

"So which one are you?" I asked, the whole time ignoring the tiny Axel that had sprung up from it's corner of my brain to have a meltdown about the stupidity of this. The man on the bench looked up at me. "One, Three, Four, Five, Seven or Ten?"

He stared back at me for a moment. "What brings on such a question as that?"

I dipped my head. "Your coat." I answered.

He folded his arms over his chest. "A local with knowledge of Organization Thirteen? How peculiar."

I tipped my head to one side smirking. "I have three of them at home. All of them paranoid about the remaining nine."

He quirked a brow at me. "I believe you math is off a little Madame."

"My math is fine." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I take it; you haven't had much contact with your former associates."

"My luck has been in quite a regrettable low since my manifestation here." He laughed standing and taking my hand in his. "Luxord, number ten, at your service." He introduced kissing it.

I scowled at him taking it back slowly. "Arienn Richards." Looking at him now, I could tell he wasn't exactly thriving. He was scruffy, and dirty, his coat blood stained and tattered along the bottom. "Hungry?" Sigh, curse you conscious.

I sat across from the ill-fated nobody, watching him. Despite the fact he was hungry, he ate very methodically, which gave me the distinct feeling wherever he had come to the organization from, it wasn't a place that dealt with casual much. The other thing rattling around in my brain was the reaction I'd get from Axel to what I was doing.

"So how is it," I asked, after a time, to shut up the panicked voice squawking on about Axel's wrath. "That all other members I've met, have managed to make their way in this world, and you haven't?"

He grinned. "Ah, my dear Miss Richards, the answer to that lies in the ways of talents." I looked at him perplexed. "Simply put, the talents of my former associates are more suited to this region then mine are."

"This place is pretty diverse." I observed.

"Undeniably, however its ethical principles are far too chaste for my skill set." I blinked at him and he grinned shifting to one side and pulled from his pocket a deck of cards setting them on the table between us.

I blinked at them for a moment before it computed and I sighed a chuckle. "You're a gambler."

He chuckled. "It is in my title."

"Title?"

"Each of the members of the illustrious Organization was granted not just a name, a number and a coat, but a title as well." He shuffled the deck. "I was given the title of the Gambler of Fate."

"And these titles fit the individuals," I leaned back folding my arms over my chest. "As a Nobody or as the person that they came from?" I inquired.

Luxord chuckled laying out the cards in a single line in front of him. "That is a difficult query to answer Miss―"

"Just Arienn."

He looked up at me and smirked. "At the time we were given the titles, we had just been incarnated as Nobodies. Few of us deviated much from our original selves." He pulled a card from the line setting it face up, King of spades. "The unnerving indication would be that our esteemed superior knew of us before we came to him." I tried not to shiver. "Though all indications point to that verity."

I squinted at him. "So the Ill-fated Gambler of Fate's previous incarnation was indeed a gambler."

He chuckled again. "We shall say that I worked at the family business, and leave it at that." He looked back at me. "Besides it isn't my history that so perks the Queens interest." I lifted a brow at his reference. "In this game, the Superior stands as he did in the previous, the King of Spades." He took the deck in hand and fanned it out holding it out to me. "But his rival has changed." I slowly leaned forward taking a card. "From the Prince of Light to her highness the Queen of Hearts." He nodded to the card I held.

Queen of Hearts. That. Was really creepy.

"But the truly deadly shift in this battle for our former lord, is not the rise of the queen." He held up the eight of spades. "But the rise of a new king." As he spoke he turned it over to show the red king. "How is Axel anyway?"


	43. Opening Play

**Epic 43: Opening Play**

** I **stood up so fast I almost fell to the ground. Luxord merely smirked at my shock, and continued to smirk as it evened into threatened irritation. "You lied."

"Not in the slightest." Luxord countered. "Oh admit I've heard things since my arrival, things about Art collectors and a mad woman with a taste for blood and those who brought them to justice. However your name was distinctly absent from these murmurs." He smiled slyly. "It was your knowledge and arithmetic that alerted me to your identity." He made a gesture for me to sit back down.

"I suppose now you're going to start telling me how untrustworthy and dangerous he is?" I mused still standing. Given he hadn't attacked me yet, and the way he was talking I figured I was mostly safe, but still.

Luxord laughed. "Oh so you are aware. Please," He motioned again and that time I did sit slowly back down. "Yes the man is proficiently Machiavellian, deadly and ruthless," He leaned forward. "But only to those who dare meddle with what he treasures."

"And you believe I am something he values?" I asked glaring.

The gambler laughed sitting back. "Several weeks back you had the pleasure of meeting Xigbar on the street." My shoulders went tense. "Did you notice Axel's action when he was alerted to your presence?"

I blinked, I hadn't, I couldn't think of anything he did. His attention had been firmly set on Xigbar, only looking at me once. Luxord watched me try to recall for a moment before putting his arm out in a replication of a gesture I had seen before.

"It's quite the protective reaction, one you seem to be quite use to if you didn't notice it." He observed.

"Not from him." I replied. "From my mother." I remembered it most distinctly in the car, when she had to stop abruptly and was afraid she'd hit the car in front of us. She'd put her arm out across me as a shield, and now that he mentioned it, I did recall the same action from Axel that day. It had been more subtle then my mother's action though.

"You truly are a most intriguing creature." Luxord's musing brought me out of mine. I looked up at him. "You have brought out a startling king from a pawn."

I snorted. "As if Axel ever was a mere pawn."

His blue eyes narrowed at me, and a smirk spread slowly. "Indeed." And with that he stood. "I do hope I have the gratification of meeting you again my lovely Queen."

"Leaving?" I asked.

"Certainly. This city is a battle field, and one I do not wish to be part of." He smiled wryly. "Moreover I am, ill-fated here." He bowed and turned to leave.

I whistled through my teeth, he turned back to me and blinked at the bills I held out to him. I waited till he took them before speaking. "Try Las Vegas, Luck might be more of a Lady for you there." I smirked at him.

He seemed taken aback by my actions for a moment before smirking again. "Kindness is bred into your soul it seems." I shrugged. He lifted my hand from the table and kissed it again and disappeared.

I scowled at my hand for a moment before rubbing it against my jeans for a second. I sat back folding my arms over my chest deep in thought. Luxord had given me a huge chunk to consider. From what he said about this being a battle field, and the whole disaster about being the 'Queen of Hearts' to Axel's King, I flinched, that better not have meant anything about a relationship between us. Mostly, I just kept thinking._ 'What the hell did I get myself into?' _

I came out of my thoughts when I realized that the buzzing sound I heard was my phone vibrating. "Hello?"

"Where the _hell_ are you!?" I jumped holding the phone away from my ear.

"Good grief!" I growled exasperated. "Axel, for once, just _once_ could you say hello or something civil before yelling at me!?"

He sighed and I instantly felt a little bit guilty. It was probably later then I realized. "Hi." He said.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Hi. I'm okay, just got a little delayed talking to someone." I scowled and picked up the card I just then realized Luxord had left.

"Okay," He was quite for a moment. "Who?"

I scowled at the Queen in my hand and opened my mouth. "Nosey." I chided. I had intended to tell him, but at the last second decided to dodge instead.

"Concerned." He corrected. "Look whatever you're doing, it's made you less aware of how much you're letting through." My eyes widened and I fumbled to get my emotions under control. He sighed. "What's going on?"

I chewed my lip. "Christmas nostalgia." I lied laying the card in my hand face down in front of me.

"Right. By the way your Mom called." He said, his tone taking on a much more relaxed quality with the change of subject.

"Mom?" I asked getting up and collecting my coat and bag.

"Yeah, she wanted to start making arrangements for Christmas."

"Oh, right, that would be good. I'll give her a call." I said staring at the card on the table.

"Fine," He went quiet again. "Coming home soon?" He asked, and I noted a weird edge to his voice. Same one he had when we talked in front of the fire at his grandmothers.

"Yeah yeah, on my way."

"Je n'aime pas que vous être loin. Ça fait mal."

I growled. "I don't speak French!"

He laughed. "I know you don't. That's why I do it."

"Smartass." I snapped and hung up the phone. I almost left, but that stupid card caught my eye again. Something told me I should just leave it behind; leave everything the platinum blond had said at that table. But two things bothered me; His King and Queen of Hearts analogy and that he had left so peacefully.

I growled again and snatched up the card stuffing it into my pocket as I left. "Why do I get the feeling I just opened a can of worms?"


	44. 43 and a Half: Holiday Bonus Chapter

** Holidays, **for me, meant that my poor, rarely used, truck got unburied from snow and whatever else I'd stacked on it, the interior cleared of whatever leftovers had been rotting in there since whenever the _last_ time I drove it had been, sprayed to death with Febreze to get rid of the stench of rotten takeout, before I'd throw my suitcase in and drive down to my Mom's house. It had been routine for the past four years, the only alteration happening last year when my bags were ejected from the front seat to the bed and joined with Gwen's who took over the front seat.

This year saw another change. Starting with my little sister was in the area, no big, it'd be a tight squeeze but the three of us could fit in my truck. Then Axel invaded, and while I had NO qualms about strapping Axel to the roof of my truck like a Christmas tree, I didn't feel the three blonds that followed him deserved the same treatment.

My mother had only laughed when I had said this to her.

"Arienn, you couldn't strap him to the roof anyway." She chided.

"Why not? He's temperature resistant." I sulked fiddling with the green ribbons that had replaced the old used-to-be-white shoe laces on my bright red converse.

"Well it's kinda illegal dear." She pointed out.

"I'd just disguise him as a Christmas tree!"

It took my mother a moment to catch her breath after the fit of laughter and a little coughing due to her minor asthma. "Lovey, you are one in a million. However, despite the fact that he's unbelievably tall and skinny and has spikes, I don't think you can pass him off as a tree. His spikes don't go all the way down, and they're the wrong color."

I huffed a sigh. "Well since that plans shot anyway, I guess I don't have to track down green hair dye." I waited for my mother to recover again. "But puts us back to, I have no idea how we're all getting down there."

There was a moment of silence. "I'll come to you then."

I sat up straight. "Mom, are you sure?" I asked.

"Come on dear, Monica, and I and our whole army of presents can fit in my Honda!"

"Well yeah but, you haven't been here since Grandma died."

Silence again. "It was five years ago Ari." She said slowly. "It's time."

I chewed my lip. "I better go find a _real_ tree then."

**I** sighed, watching my breath turn to a white cloud just past my lips. "What are we doing again?" Axel asked looking down at me, hands in the pockets of his long Organization coat.

"Tree hunting." I muttered pulling my scarf; I noted that it matched his hair, up over my nose.

"Well, hunt complete." He said motioning out to the mini forest of green trees.

"Yeah, if it were only that easy." I muttered shrugging my coat up a little.

"How difficult is it?"Axel asked taking two long steps to catch up to me.

I sighed, "A little harder then you may think, there are several types of tree and then the right height and color…"

I felt him scowl at me little. "Is your Mom even going to care?" He sighed in response to the look of fierce determination I gave him. "Okay fine. Then go off what you know. Pick a tree with good color."

"And smell."

"What?"

"It's got to smell nice too," I repeated a little more clearly.

Axel furrowed his red brows at me. "The _smell_ is a big deal?" as he spoke I bent down picking up a fallen sprig of pine [or whatever] and held it out to him. He lifted his brow a little higher.

"Just trust me." I sighed. He looked at me warily for a moment longer before curling his hand round mine and leaning in to the sprig. "See?"

"It smells nice, I guess?" He looked up at me in that pathetic lost way he got when the Nobody history came back to make him confused.

I tossed the twig away. "It's a big deal to me." I admitted.

"Any particular reason?" He asked following me in a manner that, somehow, felt cautious.

I shrugged putting my hands back in my pockets. "Because. I always remember the house smelling really strongly of pine." I shrugged again. "Guess it makes me a little nostalgic." I licked my lips a little.

The house I live in now had been my Grandmothers. She'd left it to me after she died of a stroke five years ago. Before then Christmas had always been at Grandma's, I remember so clearly the smell of the house during the time, pine, cinnamon, spice, warmth, food, dear lord sooo much freakin' food. When I had moved in, the smell hadn't been the smell of the place at Christmas time, but it had still smelled of her. But over time, slowly her pleasant musky old smell had been replaced with the smell of cheap shampoo, and the smell of oil paint and turpentine, burnt toast and greasy take out. My scent. The old scent was washed away further when the others came, with strong scents of wood smoke, crayons and rain.

That old familiar smell was gone now and I guess, I just wanted to recreate it for my mom, as best as I could.

I stopped, taking a few steps back to stand in front of the bushy little tree. I tipped my head a little to one side at it, pulling my hand from my pocket again to caress the spiny branches. The unnatural aura of warmth behind me and crunch of gravel warned me that he was there. "It's small."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you Axel Obvious. I hadn't noticed." I turned half way to scowl at him.

He returned my eye rolling gesture. "I'm just saying, I didn't realize you wanted a small one."

"Yeah well sometimes little ones last longer." I replied looking back at the tree. "And a bigger one would be a pain to get in the house."

"And we're more likely to have space for it."

I looked up at him again and grinned. "Now you got it."

**"I** really, really hate holiday traffic." I grumbled drumming my almost numb fingers against the steering wheel of my truck. Yeah, it got a little bit of exercise anyway, since we needed it for the tree.

"At least you're not driving all the way to your mothers." Axel pointed out, propping his chin up with his hand, elbow resting on the small ledge on the passenger door.

I scowled. "I think its worse to be stuck in traffic for half an hour a measly ten minutes away from home rather than being stuck for hours, hours away from your destination." I sighed. "I mean come _on_! It's _weeks_ till Christmas! Why is it all taillights and honking _now_!?"

"Because it's weeks till Christmas and everyone's trying to beat the rush?" Axel offered with an odd sort of smile like he was being ironic. A moment later he was scowling at me perplexed. "Do you hear like a, clicking sound?"

"It's my teeth." I answered scooting my truck up a shocking six inches before stopping again, and ground my teeth together a little tighter to try to stop the chattering.

"Arienn, if you're that cold why don't you turn on the heat?" He asked exasperated.

"It's _been_ on!" I huffed, twisting my fingers round the wheel a little. "It just takes it forever to do anything!" I muttered scowling at the dials.

Axel followed my peeved scowl before sighing and I heard him shift and the click of the seat belt releasing and a moment latter he was at my side looping his arm around my shoulder. I scowled up at him. "I do not take forever to heat up." He pointed out meaningfully.

I blinked. It was true, I already felt warmer. I sighed and slumped down a little. "Thank you." I said begrudgingly.

"Don't sound so happy." He snorted rolling his green eyes.

I pursed my lips. I was happy to be warm, it made me feel less miserable, but the _how_ I could have done without. Okay, admittedly, I didn't even mind the him-being-close-ness of it. It was how it looked to the people around us that bothered me. It was pretty cozy and intimate looking. And the fact that it bothered me of how it looked to people bothered me even more. Why did I care what people thought? _I_ knew there was absolutely _nothing_ between us. What did it matter what a bunch of people I'd probably never know thought?

"I just want to be home." I answered as my defense. He seemed to accept that as enough of a reason, because he fell silent again.

**W**hen Axel and I got to the house we found Naminé standing at the base of a ladder looking up at Roxas, perched at the top handing strings of lights up to my little sister who was sitting on the roof itself. I grinned as I slid from the truck slamming the door closed. "On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two love birds and a Jordan on-a rooftop." I half sang half spoke.

The three blonds looked up and over us. Nami blushed a little, Roxas just rolled his eyes and Jordan's eyes turned round and bright. "You guys got a tree!?"

"We got a tree." Axel said from behind me, looking over my shoulder I found him already freeing the small fir from its bindings.

"Fantastic!" My green banged sister beamed, tinting the word in a slight British accent.

"Where'd the lights come from?" I asked nodding to them.

Jordan looked down at the length of soft white icicle lights in her hands. "Jordan led an 'expedition' as she calls it, into town." Roxas explained, with a slight roll of his eyes.

Jordan grinned at me. "Mom loves her lights." She answered.

I smiled. "Yeah she does." I agreed turning to help Axel get the tree out of the bed.

"I bought a string for the tree too, so at least it will have lights and won't be naked till Mom gets here with the ornaments." My sister laughed watching Axel and I juggle the tree.

"None-naked trees are good." I replied, and would have said more but was afraid of getting a mouth full of Christmas tree.

Inside, I got a brief glimpse of Gwen sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded with the various bits and pieces involved in gift wrapping. She even had a bright blue ribbon, one of those stick on ones, stuck on her head [I found out later that was Dem's doing]. She looked up as I, literally, kicked open the door, setting off a series of jingling from the bells on the wreath someone had hung. "HALT!" She squawked pointing at me with the tip of a pair scissors.

I jumped and almost dropped my side of the tree. "What!?" Axel asked exasperated leaning in a little.

My best friend grinned impishly, which worried me right away and pointed up with the scissors. Both Axel and I looked up and my eyes widened. "Mistletoe." Axel stated in an even tone. "That I do remember."

I scowled at him. "Of all the things…?" I grumbled.

Gwen giggled. "No cheeks." She said sitting forward, with as much anticipation as a child waiting for Santa.

I felt my cheeks turn pink as I looked back at Axel across the tree. He shrugged and leaned over it touching his gloved finger tips to my jaw lightly as he kissed my lips briefly, but tenderly. I blinked at him as he pulled back. "Can we get this tree in now Gwen?" He asked her.

**I** lay in bed that night, Naminé curled up beside me, as per was usual when Jordan and Gwen were here. Though when Mom and Monica got here those two would also invade the room and the mothers would take Nami's usual room. My mind was preparing a list for tomorrow. There were a few presents left to wrap, and lots of baking to do, and cleaning. There were pine needles and scraps of wrapping paper, oh gosh and all that packaging from the lights scattered across the living room floor. I couldn't even begin to think about the bathrooms, or the dishes. Crap, there were still dishes and we needed to get baking really fast tomorrow. I sighed sitting up and carefully getting up, making sure not to wake Naminé and went out to the living room.

My intention had been to wash dishes, since I couldn't sleep anyway. But, someone had forgotten to unplug the tree, and for some reason, the plain little tree sitting there, its colorful lights glowing softly in the dark, I just stood there, staring at it.

I don't remember what I had been thinking really, the thoughts were scattered when a new light source sparked into life. I jumped turning around to see Axel standing up again from a crouch in front of the fireplace I usually forgot was there. "You didn't even notice me come in, that's unusual." He looked across the room at me levelly, as he put his hands into the pockets of his sweat pants. "You're that stressed?" He asked in a soft voice, I guess to avoid waking anyone else in the house, lifting a brow at me.

I looked away mostly because something about the way the fire light moved across his face messed with my head. I folded my arms over my chest and shivered a little. The house was old and the heating wasn't the best to begin with, but we always turned it off when we all went to bed, which had been hours ago. "What are you doing up?" I asked squinting at the clock dimly lit by the lights.

"I heard you get up." Axel answered walking over. "You're anxious enough I couldn't sleep either." He stopped directly in front of me.

"Sorry." I murmured.

We were quiet for a moment, just standing there watching the two lights play against each other's form. "Why does your Mother coming here stress you out so much?"

I sighed leaning forward till my head hit his chest. He was warm, and I was cold end of story. "This use to be my Grandma's house you know. My Mother's mother." I shivered a little.

"Yeah, knew that." There was a hitch in his breathing briefly, before he spoke, wrapping his arms around me.

I kept my arms around myself for a moment before relenting and hugging him back. "Grandma died about five years ago,"

"Knew that too."

"Mom hasn't been here since Grandma died."

"Didn't know that." He fell silent for a moment before sighing and placing one hand on my hair, and putting his head against the top of mine. "Arienn, if how you are is any testament to how your mother is, then you shouldn't have to worry." He pulled his fingers carefully through my hair to avoid hitting any tangles that might have occurred while I tried to sleep. "She's just gonna be happy to see her kids."

Axel hadn't ever met my mom. Not face to face at least. He'd answered the phone once or twice when she'd called, photos had been showed on both sides, and I'm sure Monica had told my mom all kinds of things about them. For some reason, I was really anxious about them meeting. I crinkled my nose and shifted my weight to look at him.

"Really, how is it you knew about mistletoe?" I asked cocking my head to one side.

Axel arched a brow. "J'ai été élevé par une femme française, avez-vous vraiment à poser?"

I glared at him. "Couldn't you have just said it had something to do with your grandmother?" I seethed.

"I did." He returned with a grin.

"In _English_!" I snapped a little louder then I intended.

Axel pressed his finger to my lips leaning down very close to my face. "Shh, you'll wake someone up." After a breath more he stopped grinning and his eyes took on a very different expression then the warped amusement he got from my agitation. Slowly he withdrew his hand and leaned back.

I scowled at him. "What was that?"

"What was what?" He asked in a very calculated tone, putting his hands in his pockets, almost hurriedly.

I blinked at him a few times before shaking my head. "Perplexity thy name is Axel." I said shaking my head as I turned away.

"Good night Arienn." He said quietly.

**I **was stirred the next morning by the sound of, Jordan singing out, practically at the top of her lungs, "Christmas is coming the goose is getting fat!"

However I was fully awake after Jordan was joined by Gwen and Arienn in a great shout of "HEY!" Before Jordan continued on, still very loud and very cheerily.

"Please do put a penny in the old man's hat! If you haven't got a penny, a half penny will do. If you haven't got a half penny then God bless you! Ready ladies?"

"Yep." Gwen piped in.

"Check." Arienn answered.

And Jordan began again. "Christmas is coming the goose is getting fat!"

However, this time as she started the next line Gwen came in at the beginning. "Christmas is coming the goose is getting fat!" And as Gwen started the next line _Arienn _started in at the beginning.

The sound of it was chaotic and, rather impressive too that they could manage to sing their own section while the other two sang ahead or behind them. It lasted for a few times round before Arienn broke it. "Oh mom's calling! Ahk Phone phone! Hello?"

By that point I had decided to just get up and emerged from my garage converted room into the living room to find Arienn leaning over the back of the couch at the waist, the tip of her toes barely on the ground. She was supporting her torso by an arm on Roxas shoulder as she craned her head at an awkward angle to hear the voice on the other end of her cell phone, which was tethered by the charging cord. "Hi Mommy."

I shook my head a little as I went to the kitchen. The concept of her actually using a term like 'Mommy', however alien to me, was just a little more than adorable.

"Yeah we're all up. Trying to get the kitchen under control so we can start baking," She jumped and teetered a little. Roxas grabbed the wrist of her hand on his shoulder, craning his head to try to look and see if she was okay. "O-okay Mom, we'll wait till you get here to start baking." She said sliding back down to the flat of her feet, probably to avoid anymore accidental meetings with the floor. "We do have some things left to clean. The living rooms a wreak from the tree, and I got to tackle the bathroom." Her nose crinkled for a moment before she blinked and hung her head a little, hair falling in her face. "Yeah, okay," She laughed, running a hand through her hair. "Okay okay, geez Mom, I AM twenty one years old you know? Mhmm, love you too."

"Told you Mom would get on your case for stressing." Jordan said smugly.

Arienn waved her off. "Yeah-yeah-yeah, keep rubbing it in kid and you'll be dreaming of a charcoal Christmas."

The younger sister grinned. "Well that wouldn't be fair! My presents would be something _you_ wanted."

"Why would I want charcoal?" Arienn asked hopping on to the barstool next to me. "I can just have him mass produce it."

I rolled my eyes. "That your new business? Charcoal making?"

"Well not me, but you could start pulling your weight round here." She grinned sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "I do. It's my job to keep you out of the hospital." I said taking coffee that Naminé handed me.

Arienn scowled at me. "And who keeps _you_ out of the hospital?" She demanded.

"You do of course." Gwen cut in plopping a plate of breakfast in front of me. "He protects you, you protect him, it's just the way you two work." She shrugged.

"Good foundation for a relationship." Jordan observed grinning at us both.

Arienn glared at her and said something along the lines of finding some honey packets to put in her stocking. Or just squeeze it straight in, while I proceeded to eat the pancakes and bacon in front of me with the concentration of a brain surgeon, while pretending I hadn't heard what Jordan had said.

I just had to resign myself to it.

Everyone could see it.

**P**arents came, and there was a whir of wrapping, baking, and arranging the presents under the tree, and before I knew it I found myself laying in bed staring into the swirling dark that was my ceiling, head still reeling from the day. I squeezed my eyes closed, trying to force myself to sleep. But the more I kept telling myself to go to sleep the wider awake I felt. It was the passive thought that I had had a hard time going to sleep on Christmas eve as a kid too, that ended up stabbing through my brain to make all hopes of sleep a lost cause. I got up, shuffling through the darkness up the stairs to the living room, hoping the couch would lend me some mercy. However, I found it occupied.

She must have just… crashed. The lamp on end table above her head was still on, so was one of her green ribbon laced red converse. Well half way at least. On top of this, she was curled up around her laptop. Probably because it was warm. The living room was quite cold at, I glanced at the clock, four AM. I sighed running a hand through my hair as I walked up as quietly as I could, closing the lid of her laptop and gently tugging it out from under her. She'd be pretty upset if she moved in her sleep and the thing fell and broke. Arienn stirred a little but didn't rouse.

I blinked at her slowly going down to my knees as I blindly put the computer on the coffee table behind me.

She looked, tiny. I watched her curl up on herself even more now that the laptop wasn't there to provide warmth or inhibit her. I shook my head again grabbing the quilt she kept folded up on the back of the couch and pulling it over her. Again she stirred grabbing the blanket and burrowing down into the sudden introduction of warmth. I blinked at her again, slowly reaching out pressing the brick red of her hair out of her face before leaning over, I faltered for a moment, worried about the consequences if I actually did. In the end I decided to risk it and kissed her temple.

I froze when she stirred again, and for a second I thought her eye partly opened, but nothing happened. I sighed in relief. "Good grief Arienn I−" I stopped myself short, slowly closing my mouth.

I almost said it. I almost told her how I felt. I almost said it out loud, but I couldn't. Even if she was asleep, I just knew it would be bad. I sighed shifting to lean my back against the couch settling in to sleep. "Merry Christmas, Arienn." _You have my heart, all of it._

**_Simply Notes: _**

_Sorry this is a day late, but MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is a bit of a half chapter, can be read and might help explain some things but not really needed. It's been sittin' round forever so I finally finished it! Hope you enjoyed and had a wonderful holiday! I'm going to sleep now xD_


	45. The Worm Can

**Epic 44: The Worm Can.**

** "L**ikeI said. Worms. Can of." I grumbled trying to shift a little.

I felt his chuckle in my back, and the brush of his hair against mine as he turned his head to look at me over his shoulder. "I'd say it's something a little worse than just worms."

I rolled my eyes. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"What being handcuffed to you?" He asked, and shrugged. "At least I know you're not getting yourself into trouble."

I thought for a moment. "Well when you put it like that," He laughed. I took the silent moment to look around the area again.

It was very dark, and when I had first opened my eyes a few minutes back I hadn't seen anything. Actually I had thought I'd fallen asleep at my desk at first, until I tried to move and Axel informed me otherwise. Squinting now I noticed there was a kind of arch to the ceiling and it seemed metallic.

"I think, we're in a plane." I commented. "The cargo area."

"Well that would explain the rumbling." Axel commented.

"And also adds to the badness of our situation." I pointed out. I felt him move his head in a vaguely affirmative gesture. I sighed leaning my head back against his back. "Do you remember _anything_!?" I asked.

He shook his head a little. "No, just leaving the house to pick up your Mom and Monica from the airport. You?"

I shook my head closing my eyes. "No. Which means odds are, we were drugged."

"How the hell did they do that!?" Axel sighed exasperated.

I chuckled. "The answer to that is somewhere in that big blurry black space between leaving home and waking up here." I shifted a little lifting my head off his back. "I'm more interested in who did this."

Axel snorted. "One, Three, Four, Six, Five, or Ten."

"Well I was hoping you could narrow it down further." I sighed exasperated.

"Well, I eliminated Seven and Two, it's too subtle for them." He pointed out; I could tell he was looking over his shoulder at me again.

I snorted. "This is subtle? Great."

"Well, compare to just gunning us down in the street yes." He said slowly, I could tell there was something else in his brain. I groaned my lack of encouragement. "Hey," He chided softly, twisting his hands around a little to hold mine as best he could. "They made one big mistake here."

"What's that?" I asked.

"They left us together."

I scowled. "How is that good?" I demanded. "In the past us being apart is how we found one the other. And we could bring the cavalry!"

He laughed. "If you look at it that was sure, not so good."

I tipped my head back catching a glimpse of his profile from the corner of my eye. "How are you looking at it?"

He squeezed my hands a little, I could see just enough of him to see him smirking. "I'm a lot stronger when you're around."

Any reply I might have come up with was interrupted by a voice. "How sweet." It drawled in a weird deep nasally sort of tone, and the lights came on. Both Axel and I groaned and turned our heads away from it. "While I feel I ought to comment on the stupidity of the sentiment," that voice of his was really super annoying. "However, I've been informed that you've wormed your way free of that handicap."

Axel groaned. "Well you weren't my first guess, but it certainly is your style, Xaldin."

**Simplys Notes:**  
_Can I just say how much I love those of you who are still reading this? I'm honestly flattered. So! Just to clarify, this chapter picks up where 43 left off. The Holiday was a BONUS chapter, meaning it didn't really take much part in the actual plot line. _


	46. Skydiving Without a Parachute

**Epic 45: Skydiving Without a Parachute. **

** "Y**ou know it would have been a lot safer to just kill me while I was unconscious." I shrugged watching him walk closer. Arienn's guess had been right about the cargo hold of a plane, go figure. "Though it would have been spineless."

He made no reply as he stood there looking between me and Arienn hands tucked behind his back. "I did think about that." He admitted turning and walking to stand in front of me. "However, I wanted to see for myself."

I scowled. "See what?" I demanded. He wasn't paying much attention to Arienn, and that served me fine. I shifted my hands, hooking my fingers around Arienn's cuff, pulling them away from her skin and closing my hand around them as much as I could.

Xaldin leaned forward putting out a hand, I tried to lean back, but couldn't so his hand pressed against my chest over my heart. I glared at him as he stared in what might have been shock, and then fury. "So it's true."

"What's true?" Arienn asked over her shoulder.

"I have a heart." I answered, not taking my eyes off Xaldin as he returned his hand to behind his back. "So I'm guessing that means you've talked to Marluxia." I felt Arienn's shoulders go tense at the name, though I suppose my heating up her metal cuffs wasn't exactly comfortable either. Xaldin just continued to glare at me. I sighed. "Fine, so now that you've satisfied your curiosity?"

Xaldin grinned. Bad. "I make my delivery."

"Delivery!?" Arienn squawked. That I was pretty sure was from pain. "What did you do get into human trafficking?"

"Not human. Just him." Xaldin replied.

"Oh I don't like the sound of that." I commented, shifting a little. The metal was starting to get pliable, but Arienn was gonna have some nasty burns from it as it was. "Who are you delivering me too?"

Another malevolent sneer. "Vexen."

My heart stopped. "Okay yeah that's bad." Arienn sighed. That was a name she did remember.

"Fine," I said earning an arched brow from Xaldin and a twitch from Arienn. "Why is Arienn here?" I asked. "I can figure what the mad scientist wants with me, all things considered, but what would he want with Arienn? She's not that special." I looked over my shoulder at her. "No offence."

"None taken."

Xaldin sneered. "She's here, to make sure _you_ behave."

Arienn sighed exasperated. "This is becoming SOP* for you people." She grumbled. "You know Marluxia tried that right?" She asked him. I heard the sound of his lances appearing. "So you did hear. You're a wind user?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry forgot, Arienn, Number three, Xaldin titled the Whirlwind Lancer." I introduced.

"Ah, Xaldin, nice lances." Out of the corner of my eye I saw her foot kick up. _Straight_ up; I did _not_ know she was that flexible, and he air changed like it did when Arienn went on the offensive.

I can't say what happened exactly since it was behind me, but Arienn used the chair she had been in, slamming it into Xaldin and stealing his lances, pinning him to a wall with most of them, using one to free me. "Minions!" She cried.

"I see them!" I snapped back kicking one of the vaguely dragon like lesser Nobody off me and used Arienn's technique with my own chair. Accept, you know, I lit mine on fire. I retreated two steps and my back met Arienn's again. "This could become a real mess you know?" I said summoning my chakarams.

Arienn laughed. "When isn't it?"

I think minions have this mentality that swarming like a bunch of ants is an effective battle strategy. Which it is, when someone's alone maybe, but not when someone has the swarmee's back. I took severe amusement out of the fact that Arienn was using Xaldin's lances against his own minions. And impressed by how well she was using them. However the distraction of watching her movements cost me a knife to the shoulder. The offender was soon blasted back by Arienn.

"Well at least I can count on you to pick up what I drop." I observed. Holding my arm.

"And by 'pick up the slack' you mean save your skinny butt, yeah?" She asked. I could hear her grinning.

"Ah to-may-to, to-mah-to." I answered throwing one of my flaming Chakarams, similarly to how one throws a bowling ball.

The Minions were thinning out, which was good, because my shoulder was beginning to protest louder and louder to the movement. "Axel, we have a problem."

"What?" I got my answer when the plane jarred to one side.

"Planes on fire generally crash and blow up!" Arienn stumbled catching herself on the wall. "That or blow up midflight and rain down to earth in little-bitty-smoldering pieces!"

"Neither of those sounds pleasant." I scowled at her. I might be able to survive a fiery explosion, but not her.

I watched her look around frantically. "One way left!" she shouted running to a lever and pulling it open. I stumbled backwards as the cargo door opened.

"Are you _crazy_!?" I demanded of her after booting one of the remaining Dragoon out the open hatch.

"Yes! But that's beside the point!" She yelled across the roar of the wind. I stared at her flabbergasted and hanging on for dear life as I smacked lackeys out. She did the same for a time until she was cleared enough to dash across to me.

For one terrifying second I thought she'd fall, but I caught her wrist and pulled her into me, holding her around the waist. "Axel, listen! The chances of us both surviving jumping are better than this thing blowing!"

"How in the world do you figure _that_!?" I demanded.

"I figure that 'cause I'm a _wind user_!" She countered. "I survived that fling-fall from that Heartless last year didn't I!?"

"You landed in some poor family's pool!"

"Exactly!" I blinked at her. No way. No way had she planned that. She put her hand over mine, the one hanging on. "Axel, trust me."

I blinked at her. She was so damn confident we'd survive this fall from something thousand feet. And not in the smug cocky way. In a quiet, encouraging kind of way. I thought about that Heartless, it'd been a giant flying one, and when we were on its back in the sky it had abruptly turned into a bucking bronco launching us all across the sky. We'd been lucky. Arienn had been…skilled. Holy shit she could actually pull this off couldn't she? "God I love you." I murmured and let go.

_**Simply Notes:**_  
_I live! I swear! I'm in college, it consumes my life 90% of the year! But I live and I'm still working on this! Love you all my loyal readers! Merry Christmas!_


	47. Swamp Food

**Epic 46: Swamp Food **

** H**onestly. I really ought to have known better. Falling from thousands of feet and controlling where _I_ landed was one thing. Trying to hang on and control two peoples fall is another thing all together.

It didn't work quite as planned and I couldn't tell you what went wrong. I just know I was sloshing my way through sickly green water, and the mud beneath my feet felt like half-baked cake batter. It was thick and sticky, when I leaned my weight into a step I sank into it past my ankle bones. Pulling my foot out of it to take a step wasn't fun either; I ended up losing my beloved red converse, and my socks. There was a distinct slurping sound as I forced my foot out of the sludge, like the swamp was trying to eat me. Every time I fell, which was frequent, I got this mental image of the swamp as a gaping mouth slurping my up like a spaghetti noodle.

Eventually I dragged myself up onto solid ground, collapsing to the dirt and just lay there, panting. The high sun was bright in that one area, probably the only reason that part of the water infested landscape was dry and solid. I laid there long enough that it began to slowly evaporate the water from my person; to the point that both my sweatshirt and t-shirt had becoming humid, clinging to my skin, and inhaling the dust wasn't helping the ragged feeling in my throat. After coughing for several minutes I gave up and pushed myself up onto my hands and knees, coughed a few more times and pushed myself up off my hands to just stand on my knees, and found myself staring down the length of a dragon inspired lance.

"You're more reckless than anticipated." For one split second my muddled brain thought that the lance itself had spoken, but looking up, I saw that there was indeed a man on the other end. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded in the sort of tone villains got when the hero does something almost completely off the reservation, and lives, his nose crinkled.

I could only imagine what I looked like, all muddy and covered with swamp plants and algae. "Swamp girl?" I croaked sarcastically.

Xaldin wasn't amused. "Get up." He said gesturing the motion he wanted with his weapon.

"Yeah, about that, I kinda can't, would love to, but can't." He scowled at me skeptically. "Have you ever tried walking through that stuff?" My voice broke a little and I licked my lips.

He scowled at me perplexed. "You don't seem very worried about your life." He observed.

"I'm not particularly." I stated coughing a little. "You people have this attachment to the idea of using me against Axel."

Xaldin scowled at me a little. "Perhaps it is time to change the standard." He mused and lunged his lances at me.

Merciful salvation, thy name is second wind! I barely managed to dodge out of the way, rolling to my feet catching the lance between my hands twisted it out of his hands. Flipping it around to gain a better hold on it I used it to deflect the other five as they hammered down on me.

"Little girl," Xaldin scoffed pulling the lances back around behind him again, "You have no hope of defeating me, before you could only restrain and retreat, now, you are exhausted and wounded."

I growled an angry, feral sound from deep in my ragged throat. "Try me!" I dodged to the left behind a tree as the man launched his weapons at me, crouching close to the ground. There were several cracking _thunk_ sounds of metal hitting wood. I turned, there were three of the lances sticking from the wood, inches from my nose. I puffed a sigh of relief, and crossed my arms over my chest briefly before slinging them back out to the sides in a grand sweeping gesture that told the air around to blast the lance impaled tree into large chunks and send them flying into the master of the weapons.

I popped up in time to see Xaldin sweep the last bits of wood fragments his slice and dice lances had created away. "Don't get a splinter." I tossed out, grinning as I stooped to pick up the lance that hadn't made it back to him.

He scowled at me across the not-enough-for-comfort-distance between us. "You're mad."

I cackled, feeling a little loopy from adrenaline and possibly swamp fumes, putting my hands on my hips. "Oh, in _so_ many ways!" I had a split second to twist at the hips and lean back in a dodge, reminiscent of the infamous Matrix scene, to avoid the four lance lunge.

He instantly rotated the weapons into a horizontal slash and I had to jump backwards from, still not being able to avoid getting scratched across my belly. I used the jump to grab a branch just above my head, and pulled myself up, kicking a third lance free from its place in line, taking a sharp breath in through my teeth, from the cut I received on the top of my barefoot from doing that, but gained control of half of the implement's in exchange.

"Three for three." I observed shifting the lances around to a less awkward hold. "Evenly matched."

"You're a fool to think that we are _even_!" Xaldin barked slicing down the tree I was in, I jumped out flipping over backwards to land on my feet, cringing at the blood pooling between my toes, on the edge of the land patch.

"True," I said slowly. "'Cause I'm about a hundred times better!" Using my set of the dragon weapons and a blast air to pull up the sludge like water from the swamp behind me slamming it into his face, I reversed the three lances course into a flat horizontal strike slamming him back into the trees, breaking the one he hit in half.

I heard him grunt and his three lances shot at me like arrows. I managed to deflect two of them; the third however caught me off guard knocking back off my ledge into the swamp. I tried to struggle up, and through the murky green water I could see the dark silhouette of my opponent above the water. I pulled the oxygen from what I could around me and kicked, propelling myself backwards as the three lances he had, as well as the three I had dropped shot down into the water trying to skewer me like a fish. I managed to squirm away from them enough to keep any of them from impaling me, lethally, I got one through the shoulder, and another tore a gash in my side and in my leg, shading the water with clouds of scarlet blood. The trail was all Xaldin needed.

There was splashing and then his dense frame leaned it's weight on me, huge gloved hands circling around my throat holding me under. My initial reaction was to thrash about and try to throw him off, but he was too strong and heavy. So I calmed down, kept on holding my breath and thought of a plan. I made a move with my hand pulling the six lances out of the water and yanked them down into him. He grunted, bellowed and reared back off me, giving me the chance to scramble up out of the water coughing, sputtering, and panting, I held onto my shoulder looking down at the man who was on his knees with two of the lances sticking out of his back.

"You little, mink!" He bellowed blasting me back with a larger blast of air then I had felt before. I went through two trees and got the wind knocked out of me and a lot of bruising to my back and kidneys probably. I struggled to regain a regular breathing pattern as quickly as I could, tried to get back up. I saw the Nobody lumbering through the woods towards me like a wounded bear. The bear image stuck in my brain apparently and my reaction was to scramble up the tree, which I only got about half way up before he sliced it down. As the tree fell I coiled and sprang from it to the next closest tree scrambling to not fall. Bellow me, Xaldin bellowed and rushed forward, slicing through that tree, and with a yelp and a jump I jumped to the next one.

The crazed Nobody continued to slice through the trees as fast as I landed in them for a good minute or two, leveling half of the trees on the little island of dry ground. The game of bear and squirrel (it's what I felt like) ended when I missed the next tree, and fell. I managed to land on my feet with the aid of a few air spikes, crouched low to the ground with about a second to plan and execute a defense before I became Ari-kabob. It turned out lucky for me angry bear Xaldin had gone all slasher on the woods. I pulled three of the countless trees he had killed up and to me as a shield from the attack and then pushed them all into him. Three thick logs slamming into him was enough to send him flying back through the space he had cleared, back to the water with a magnificent splash. I got to my feet quickly, picking up the three lances left behind, preparing myself for the next round. But a minute or two went by, and the man didn't come after me again. I heard water splashing around during that time for a little while, but then it stopped.

I chewed my thumb thoughtfully. This could be a trap, or he could be pinned, either way, my best choice was to walk _away_ from him. Sadly, I'm bred with a breath taking amount of curiosity. If I were a cat all nine lives would be caput.

The point is, instead of running away like I should have, I went towards him, cautiously and fully prepared to lash out at him if he decided to jump at me. What I found though were the logs I had thrown, impaled with the other three lances settled in a patch of muddy crimson water. Slowly I waded through in a little to peer down through the murk. I couldn't see very clearly through the water, but the sediment had settled enough I could see enough to tell. I have no idea how, but I had somehow managed to kill him.

My stomach heaved at the idea and I clamped both hands over my mouth, dropping the lances and stumbling back through the water to fall on my back on the dry ground. From there I rolled over onto hands and knees and threw up the little bit of food I had in my stomach, and when my body wasn't satisfied with that, a bit of what I guess was stomach acid. I collapsed again, thankfully to one side of it, putting my back to it, and curled up into a ball before passing out.

**Simply Notes:**  
_Look guys look! Another one! 8D_


	48. It's Unlucky to Meet People in Swamps

**Epic 47: It's Unlucky to Meet People in Swamps.**

"**I**dentify yourself!" a distant voice barked from somewhere above me. Despite the threatening tone I decided to ignore it and try to go back to sleep.

"I think she's unconscious sir." A second voice replied, sounding a little less echoy.

"Harris, Marsh." The first voice barked.

"_Marsh, huh, ironic."_ I thought groggily.

"Search her." Bossy-first-voice-man ordered. And I was shoved over onto my back and check for weapons. Luckily, the lances I had been slinging around earlier had magically disappeared.

"Unarmed sir." One barked back.

"Check her pockets for some ID."

Hands in my pockets were enough to get me to drop the possum act. "Oy! Watch the hands!" I croaked smacking away his hands. I ignored the guns that were instantly trained on me. "Despite how I may look I _am_ female! HEY!" My loud protest might have been taken more seriously if my voice hadn't broken into a tiny squeaking rasping whisper.

There were three of them all in black suits and terminator sunglasses to ward off the glare of the setting sun. "Sir," The man who had been kneeling down to search said slowly, standing and going to one of the other men and showing him something. "I found it in her pocket."

Apparent-Boss-Man looked at it and at me a little then back. "I'll call." He said, which informed me he was the same as Bossy-First-Voice-Man, flipping open a phone he had pulled from his pocket and drifted a few steps away and held a quiet conversation. I wondered absently how he got a signal out here.

I really wanted to stay there, laying in the dirt. "Get up." One of the men left to watch me ordered gesturing the motion he wanted with the tip of his gun.

"Yeah, about that, I kinda can't, would love to, but can't." He scowled at me skeptically. "Have you ever tried walking through that stuff?" My voice broke a little and I licked my lips.

The two exchanged looks and nodded, holstering their guns and yanked me up to my feet and kept me there, well, one did while the other took my hands. He paused looking at the severe burns on my wrists, then at me, before shrugging and tied them together with a zip tie anyway. He was considerate of the burns though.

"Boss?" The one holding me up asked as Bossy-gun-man returned to our little party.

"We take her with us, take her to the boat." He ordered.

"That's very considerate of you boys to offer me a ride, but I really ought to stick around, find, um, something." I stammered, deciding maybe mentioning there was another person, other than a corpse, out there was maybe not a good idea.

"Miss, please come along quietly and we won't hurt you." Bossy-Boss-Man said in a monotone.

I scowled at him. "Well, I'll give you this, I won't struggle, don't have the strength to. But I can't guarantee quiet. I have a bit of a mouth." I sneered.

"And we have duct tape." Holding-me-up Lackey scoffed.

"Harris, carry her." Bossy-gun-man ordered him. Holding-me-up Lackey, Harris, apparently, nodded and let scooped me up slinging me over a shoulder.

"You seem very comfortable with this," I observed as we began to trek through the swamp. "Do it often?"

"Yes, though most of the time they're not very communicative." Body-transporter-Harris grumbled following his boss, while the third, Marsh (snort) I assumed, followed up.

"Comforting." I grumbled and just hung there limp for the five minute trek along the thin stretch of 'beach' to a boat that he dumped me into before climbing in themselves and zooming away.

I think I fell asleep 'cause I don't remember the trip, just them gathering me up and slinging me over a shoulder, and walked through a small portion of 'jungle' to a flat patch of dirt. There sat a helicopter. They put me in the back, between Bossy-Boss-man and Body-transporter-Harris, while Marsh (Giggle) got into the pilots seat.

"What's the plan sir?" Marsh asked over the rushing of the chopper winding up. "We aren't taking her to the stiff's place with us are we?"

"Landing pad, there will be a car for her, then we'll go to the stiff's." Bossy-boss-man corrected.

"So, you were out there dumping a body? Now, what you're off to clear out the poor saps house of any evidence he was involved with you?" I scowled around at them.

Bossy-gun-man chuckled darkly. "If we told you that…"

"Yeah yeah, you'd have to kill." I waved him off vaguely. As much as I could with my zip tie bonds and let my head sag back to the seat. "Think I preferred being eaten by the swamp."

We landed on another pad, this one of asphalt, who knows how long after, and after barking to Marsh to keep the engine going Bossy-Boss-Man dragged me out and across from the chopper where a man waited outside the back door of a short black limo. An extremely tall, like a brick wall in a suit kind of man.

"Miss Richard." He greeted in a baritone voice opening the car door for me. "We've been expecting you."

"Oookay." I said slowly. I looked back over my shoulder. Bossy-Boss-man was standing behind me. Only way was forward. "How did you know my name?" I asked hovering with one foot in the car.

"I told him." My eyes widened, and I peered into the shade of the car, but the sun only allowed me a silhouette.


	49. Search and Panic

**Epic 4****8****:**** Search and ****Panic**

** I **managed to drag myself from the water, coughing and sputtering, completely soaked. Luckily, the water wasn't as sludgy and gross, so it was fairly easy to shuffle to a patch of dry land, raking my hair back out of my face. My mouth tasted like swamp mud, my shoulder hurt like a bitch (Swamp water and stab wounds don't mix) and I'd acquired quite a few cuts and bruises from the fall. I took a moment to catch my breath before looking around. There was no sign of anyone else around. "Arienn?" I shouted, scaring a flock of birds. Once the frantic flutter of feathers passed there was silence. "ARIENN!?" I shouted louder, despite the protest from my throat. Nothing.

I sighed and forced myself to put worry aside for a minute. I sat down on the ground pulling off my wet gloves, hoodie and shirt, to look at my shoulder. The wound was puckered, agitated, and still bleeding. I sighed, this could get ugly. The water was nowhere clean enough to wash it off, next best thing for me was to sterilize it with fire, which was painful, but it was better than getting an infection. I had to take a minute to recover from the pain of cleansing the wounds before ringing out my shirt and drying it, hopefully sanitizing it a little too before tearing it into strips and clumsily wrapping them around the damage.

I pulled my sweatshirt back on, the idea of running around a swamp with no shirt on seemed like a bad idea. Besides it helped hold the bandaging in place, I stuffed what remained of the T-shirt in my pocket and started to walk off across the dry parts of the swamp, as much as possible, every so often calling out my 'others' name.

I kept trying not to worry. _Trying_. But I kept imagining her hurt, broken limbs, unable to pull herself from the water, drowned, impaled by sticks, mauled by crocodiles, that and every other horrible thing that could possibly have happened to her. As time went by, things started to get dark, and as it did the temperature started to get cold and I started to get even more worried.

Hours passed, and it had gotten dark, the moon was bright but I still did a lot of stumbling over roots and dead trees. I stumbled into a clearing, and panic coiled in my stomach, eyes widening at the sight. Felled trees, hundreds of them, some of them slashed into bits, and I had an idea of who could have done this. Xaldin. Xaldin had found Arienn, they had fought, or were still fighting. I strained my ears, no sound of fighting. So there was a winner, but who?

I bit back on the compulsion to scream for her. If Xaldin was still around, I didn't want to give away my advantage of surprise. So I slunk along, following the trail of destruction to the water's edge, I saw logs impaled by three of Xaldin's familiar lances, even under the moonlight I could see the water was tinted red. My heart stopped and I felt sick, but I waded in and peering down I could see there was a body. In a panic I yanked the lances from it tossing it to one side with the logs and yanked the body up. "Xaldin…" My brain didn't go past the fact that he was dead, so Arienn was alive. Hopefully. I dropped him. "Arienn!" I looked around wildly all I got in was the lapping of water. "ARIENN ANSWER ME PLEASE! Please…"

Complete unforgiving silence stretched on as my panicked call fell into dense swamp with a metaphorical thud. I held my breath and strained my ears but there was absolutely nothing. Even after I started to move through the water to dry land, just past the sloshing and splashing of the water around my shins was that daunting silence that flooded back into my ears when I reached land. She was gone, if she had been here at all. Stupid, stubborn, strong willed idiot, you're supposed to sit still when you're lost. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Says the man who just wondered around a swamp for hours trying to find her." I muttered in Arienn's stead.

I ran both hands through my hair glaring into the gloom of the swamp before looking up and around. Arienn was a wind user; it wasn't entirely insane she left some kind of indication somewhere up there. She hadn't though, but I did notice that there was a place where the dark arch of the starry sky turned hazy pink from the glow of city lights. Seemed a logical enough place to start.


	50. Big Ticket Item

**Epic 4****9****: Big**** Ticket**** Item. **

** I **slid into the car blinking a few times to allow my eyes to adjust to the shade before the outline became a person. "Luxord." I breathed.

"My, my you sure seem to have had quite the adventure." He chuckled as the big man slid in beside me closing the door.

I pulled a piece of my hair out in front of my face. "Yeah, the Swamp tried to eat me."

"Swamp?" The blond man chuckled. "How on earth did you end up there?" He asked rapping against the window dividing the back from the driver's seat to tell the driver to take off.

"Long story." I waved off, winching a little. The zip tie cuffs had begun to rub against my raw stinging burns. "You sure you want my swampy self in your fancy vehicle?" I asked glancing out the tinted windows as the limo began to pull off the tarmac.

"I have the money to get it cleaned." He waved off.

I squinted at him. He did look a lot different from when last we met. He had cleaned up, his beard and mustache trimmed and neat, white suit impeccably clean and tailored perfectly to his distinctly less scrawny and starved frame. Even from across the cabin I could tell it was incredibly expensive. He was actually kind of handsome. "So I see." I muttered.

"Lexaeus." He glanced at the wall-of-a-man beside me. He nodded and produced from his pocket a very large knife. I flinched away, but he merely took my hands and cut right through the thick plastic band around my wrist with one easy movement.

I blinked at him holding my wrist lightly. "You Organization XIII too?"

"Indeed. This is Lexaeus," Luxord introduced, handing me a handful of ice wrapped in soft cloth. "Number five, the Silent Hero."

"I see." I said putting the icepack to my wrist, hissing sharply at first at the sting of the fabric against the burns before the cool of the ice kicked in.

"Lexaeus, this is Miss Arienn Melissa Richards-Wright." I stared at him wide eyed. My _full_ name!? How the hell!? "An extraordinary painter and the woman who has tamed the treacherous number eight into her loyal knight."

"Your, so called, Queen of Hearts." The big man said looking down at me.

"Quite. Did Axel do that?" Luxord asked nodding towards my angry red wrists.

"It was a necessary evil." I fidgeted, after that whole 'loyal knight' thing, it seemed an awkward topic. Besides that, there was another thing I wanted to know. "How did you know? About my last name?" I asked quietly.

The blond man grinned. "I have friends in the right places. I can learn many things; however, I can't learn why you would change such an abundantly suitable name such as Wright, to Richards?" He leaned forward peering at me.

I set my jaw narrowing my eyes. "It's personal." I snapped and changed the subject. Again. "Where are you taking me?"

Luxord sat back crossing one leg over the other, settling his hands regaling into his lap. "My casino."

"Your what now?" I chocked.

He chuckled. "Like my fellows, I have thrived. Once placed in an arrangement my talents were more suited to my aptitude that is." He grinned at me. "As we discussed."

I snorted. "A casino owner with an army of men in black suits, choppers, guns…" I trailed off. He continued to grin at me. My jaw dropped. "Oh, gods, you're a freakin' mob boss!"

He chuckled. "I run a flourishing family industry. Nothing more."

I scowled. "Do I have to worry about my knee caps?"

"Hardly your highness." He said sitting forward interlacing his fingers. "Contrarily, I owe you a great debt."

"Cool. You can use your 'connections' to find Axel." I said sitting back, and scowling at him from under my lashes.

"Oh, I intend to." Well that was ominous. "In the meantime, I have reserved a suite within the hotel for you." He cast an amused, but slightly disgusted glance over my barefooted, swamp soaked person. "Some fresh clothes too."

"Just so we're clear, I really don't have a choice in this matter do I?" I asked.

His grin returned. "I'd appreciate it if you'd hand over your mobile please."

"That's what I thought." I sighed leaning to one side to pull the device from my pocket. "It's not like it's really of any use. The swamp killed it." I took some satisfaction in the cringe on his face as I slapped the phone, covered in swamp slime, a particularly slimy green stringy substance wrapped around it into his outstretched hand.

He took it by two fingers dropping it into a plastic bag. "I see that. No matter, I can have it fixed."

I blinked at him. "Wait, why are you _fixing _my phone?" I asked him confused.

He held up the drowned phone in its Ziploc body bag. "Because this phone has the number I need to get in contact with his Majesty, the King of Hearts." He set it beside him patting it a little. "Which I will need if I am to negotiate with him."

I sat back pinching the bridge of my nose. "Damnit."

Luxord chuckled. "There's no need for concern M'Lady. I intend him no harm." I looked up at him. "Quite the opposite actually."

I scowled at him from over my hand still lingering near my face. "He intends to use him." I looked at Lexaeus. He hadn't budged, sitting like a stone statue arms folded over his wall like chest and staring straight into nothingness, eyes hard. "I question the wisdom of this. While it is true he is a powerful individual, his track record for loyalty is less then glowing."

"Machiavellian." I glared sidelong at Luxord. "But let me tell you this, Mr. Luxord. You're absolutely insane if you think threatening him is going to make him controllable." I rolled my eyes. "Believe me I've tried it. Doesn't work."

Luxord held up his hands. "You misconstrue my intentions Miss Arienn." He said sounding slightly hurt, mockingly so, but all the same hurt. "There are no threats. I will merely point out to him that I have something I am certain he would like returned, and since I've taken such very good care of it, asking for a few favors are within reason."

I outright snarled. "You know I'm getting real sick of this delusion you people have that just because I boobs instead of a dick, that I'd make a good pawn!"

Luxord stared at me startled for a while before laughing. "Oh I don't view you as a pawn M'Lady. You are the Queen, on a chess board you are the most powerful piece. However there are times when the Queen must rely on the strength of her King."

I ground my teeth. "I don't rely on people to come save me. I save myself."

_**Simply Notes:**_

_This a heads up to you my lovely loyal readers, school has started again for me so once again updates may come to a standstill. I will make an effort not to abandon you, but I unfortunately can make no promises. I love you all and your loyalty and resilience to my sluggish updates mean a lot and motivate me to continue the effort! Blessings to you! _


End file.
